One step at a time
by Lerryn
Summary: Adopted! Go here to read it: /s/7710683/1/One Step at a Time
1. Fight for life

**Hey! This is my newest fic, 'One step at a time' it's called that because Jordin Sparks newest song should be in the 3****rd**** chapter! This is set when Sasuke is with Orochimaru and Naruto and everyone else is still 12 or 13. I think Aki means autumn but I got it off a website, so please let me know if it's wrong!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did then Kakashi would have revealed his face already!**

'_Ah, he's fast no way I'm going to live!' _Aki was sprinting through the trees with tears all down her face, twigs grazing her skin and tree roots tripping her up. _'Even the forest is against me now, he's close I can't turn around.' _

"Girl, you just keep running it's still the end for you!" She turned around at the last minute to at least get one last look at her killer, but she'd have a few more seconds now. She had tripped over a tree root and was now on the floor with a sprained ankle with her killer moving closer.

"I do now wish to make this anymore painful, stay still and DIE!" He held his huge sword above his head and was about to bring it crashing down. Aki looked to the ground frozen in fear waiting for the shock.

"Hey, Itachi leave her, might as well make her suffer, growing up with no family, friends that should be more painful than dying." Kisame was a few meters in the distance watching with a smirk. Itachi turned to face him and nodded lifting his sword him and Kisame were gone so fast a normal eye wouldn't see. Aki was left shaking ,cold and covered in stab wounds from when Itachi had caught her just on the end of his sword and pierced her. _'How did I out run him? He was a member of that group… what was it… Akatsuki! But that fish guy was right now I'm alone, no family or friends all because those teme destroyed my home'_ Aki started to cry again even though she thought all her tears were gone. Aki lived on a small island at least 5 miles way from the main islands, called 'The Flower Country'. Nobody on the main islands knew about this place; or so she thought because Akatsuki managed to find it. The country was directly underneath the country of Konoha and you only had to get a boat to go there, but the people of the flower country learnt to cope with what was already on their island.

*~*

Flashback:

"Be a dear Aki and go fishing we need something for dinner" Aki's mum was in the 'kitchen' in their hut.

"Sure thing mom, I'll be back by 5.30, will dad be back from mining by then?" Her mum nodded and Aki picked up her make-shift fishing rod and ran to the harbour. She untied a boat and hopped into it rowing to the best fishing spot, 'Bass coral' is what she liked to call it because no matter what time of year there was always plenty of bass. The only down side about it was that it was really far away from her village, the hibiscus village.

'_I've been out here for hours, oh well 10 fish should be enough!' _Aki hauled her rod back into the boat and began the long row back to her village. 'BANG' her boat had hit the harbour wall she jumped out, picked up all her fish and began running through the village_, _with her brunette, shoulder-blade length hair blowing wildly behind her making sure the orange and green hibiscus flower in her hair didn't fall out and her orange, gold eyes sparkling with tears as the wind was making her eyes water.

'_Oh nobody's on the market stalls maybe there all inside, it does look like it's going to rain' _Aki turned down her street and headed towards her hut. _'Okay, where is everybody…' _She paused and looked round after she heard a piercing scream. "M…mom is that you are you okay?" She tried to shout but realised how croaky and small her voice had come out, she was terrified and her legs were paralysed. She managed to move and stopped just outside her door and peered round the side. Her mom and dad were lying on the floor covered in blood, her mom's eyes were closed and it looked like her dad's were about to.

"Oh my god dad are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you?"

"A…Aki, run… get away from him…here its….its not safe."

"No dad I'm not leaving you, what do you mean 'get away from him'?" Aki looked around the hut but couldn't see anyone then turned straight back to her parents. As her eyes got used to the darkness in the hut, she could see her dad's injuries more clearly, there were at least 6 stab marks in his chest and stomach.

"Oh, dad…" She threw herself on top of him and hugged him, crying as she looked up she noticed his eyes were closing. "No… no dad don't you dare close you eyes, you're going to be okay. Come on I can help you get to a hospital, I can row us to the one in Konoha, maybe they can help mom too…" Her dad smiled sweetly although his eyes held fear, sadness and pain.

"Aki, there is nothing you can do for me or your mother now." Her dad wretched and held his chest as she continued, "Get… away and r…run I lo…love you A…Aki"

"I love you too dad, you too… mom" As her dad's eyes closed he coughed up one last bit of blood and lay still and cold. _'Dad, Mom, I love you both'_

"Aw, how touching, thought I'd stay for your little show" Aki turned around her eyes wide only to see a man who resembled a fish more and another man with black hair and red eyes emerge from the shadows. Then Aki's eyes narrowed and she spoke coldly.

"So you did this, you're both sick!" _'Get away from him, huh? So these are the guys dad told me too run from' _Suddenly Aki's fear sunk deep down inside her as anger boiled. Itachi and Kisame looked unfazed by Aki's words as Kisame went to unravel, what Aki thought, was his sword covered in blood. _'Now I know why nobody was out, these baka's killed… everyone, except me because I was out fishing.'_

"Well I'm sure you two are lovely guys, judging by those weapons, but I can't stay and chat, ja ne!" Aki stood up and took one last look at her parents, blew them a kiss and ran, ran as fast as she could she had a pretty good idea where she was going, the harbour she had to get to Konoha, the main island. Aki approached the harbour and all she could think was _'Boat, boat I need a boat...' _Aki spotted the one she left earlier and jumped into it, she knew she would never out-run these guys, they were really strong shinobi, but it wasn't instinct that told her this it was her blood-line limit. She had the power to read minds, you couldn't see her mark though as it was covered by her brown bangs. _'Wait, I could never read minds before, it's not meant to activate until your 13, I'm 12 but yet I can read these two's mind?' _Aki bent over the side of the boat, lifted her bangs and looked at her reflection in the water. The flower shaped mark on her fore-head was glowing pink. _'Well I guess I'm early' _Akin closed her eyes she was going to try and read Itachi's mind.

"_**Damn it, where's that girl! Now she knows we did this nobody else must find out other wise we can never have this village as Akatsuki's new hide-out"**_

Aki's eyes shot open with a smirk, they had turned the opposite end of the street to her and were near the top of the town, she was dead at the bottom halfway out into the sea. _'Now, what was it dad said… the birds will lead the way then once you get there the flowers can guide you to safety, dad is… was so strange' _She looked into the sky only to see birds flying slowly up ahead maybe they did want her to follow them. Clasping her paddle and checking there were no Akatsuki on her tail she rowed so fast it, looked like her arms were one tanned blur, she had always been tanned, being outside most of her life. Her arms strained but she knew she shouldn't stop as she could see a thick forest which must have been the outskirts of Konoha village. She practically leaped out of the boat and sprinted, she decided she would read the fish guy's mind this time.

"_**Ha, this stupid bitch thinks she can out-run us, Akatsuki. Itachi is the strongest one of us all and she doesn't even realise we can see her from behind, we're catching up."**_

'_What! How have they caught up they were at the other end of the town when I left and now there right behind me? The flowers, where are they there meant to guide me but all I see is trees.' _Aki was worried now; she couldn't run away from these guys they would easily find her. But she was slowing down ever so slightly with twigs grazing her. She looked behind her. Big mistake, Itachi and Kisame were right behind her. Itachi's sword plunged into her back but only slightly as she sped off, that didn't mean it didn't hurt, in fact it hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before. The blood stain showed through her yellow kimono, covering up the brown flowers, it spread like when you spill a drink on carpet. Aki started crying but wiped away the tears, she heard Kisame.

"Girl, you just keep running it's still the end for you!" This shocked Aki and as she turned to face him she tripped on a tree root and waiting for the pain.

End flashback.

*~*

Aki stood up, sore, in pain and alone. She limped towards a tree a leant against it, noticing that there was a mark on it, like a kunai had left it. It was a down arrow, so Aki looked down and noticed a trail or beautiful, pink flowers underneath her. _'The flowers will guide you… thanks father' _Aki had never learnt any ninja skills in her life; unless you count her mind reading, but she knew all about chakra and could run and jump at the speed of a shinobi.

20 minutes later Aki was out of strength and could follow the trail of flowers no more. As her back went to the tree she flinched and leaned forward again as the stab mark was stinging. This time she leant more carefully, letting the feeling of wet, sticky blood rub on her back and her hair was now dangling in it too, as her hair tie had been ripped out of her hair by a tree, but she didn't care. Aki closed her eyes, let her breathing slow and let the feeling of sleep overpower her, then Aki blacked out; she had fainted from the pain. So there she was leaning against a tree, asleep and helpless with her hair blowing gently in the wind and the sun shining above her making her hair look almost golden.

*~*

"I still don't see why I need to help you walk your dog Kiba; I mean it's not as if you can't do it on your own!" Naruto and Kiba were out of Konoha and walking Akamaru.

"He's not my _dog _Naruto, he's Akamaru, plus we're not walking him we're training, Hokage-sama said you were bugging her so much, that I should let you train with me!"

"Baa-chan said that? I'm appalled!" Naruto had a shocked look on his face which turned into laughter, Kiba joined in soon after and Akamaru marked happily.

"So where do you train anyway Kiba?"

"Oh well it's this place surrounded by flowers and the sun shines from a hole in the trees so it's a cool place, because nobody else knows about it" Kiba smirked letting his fangs show and his eyes becoming excited.

"So why are you showing it to me?"

"Good point, Naruto. I don't know why but I guess it's because I trust you, Akamaru does to"

"Well I'm going to train hard and fulfil my promise to Sakura, I will bring Sasuke back!"

"Well good luck with that Naruto" Kiba chuckled as they pushed there way through some bushes into Kiba's special spot.

"Whoa you were right Kiba, this is cool" Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked as Kiba let him jump out of his fleece and start to run around. Akamaru didn't come back when Kiba called him though.

"Akamaru, what's the matter with you, come back" Naruto snorted at the following event.

"Some dog Kiba; you haven't even trained him to come to you when you call him" However Naruto stopped laughing when he saw the look of worry on Kiba's face.

"Eh Kiba?" All Naruto could hear was barking but of course Kiba could understand it.

"Akamaru says he can smell a human girl and blood, lots of it" Kiba sniffed the air.

"I can smell it too, come on Naruto this way! Follow Akamaru" Kiba ran off after Akamaru and after the shock in Naruto settled he ran off too. _'Please don't say Sakura is in trouble; please don't let it be Sakura' _Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't realise Kiba and Akamaru had stopped and Naruto banged into Kiba's back. Kiba was just stood there mouth gaping, eyes wide and his finger pointing to the girl in front of him.Akamaru barked bringing him out of his trance and he turned to let Naruto see the girl in front of him. _'Phew, that's definitely not Sakura, but why is she like this? Who is she? She's really….beautiful, wait did I just think that? I like Sakura not this girl. Although…' _Naruto went forward to help her but Kiba put his arm out and stopped him.

"Kiba, let's help her!"

"Wait Naruto, what if it's a trap I mean…look at her no girl could be _that _pretty without being a fake or a clone or transformation"

"Good point, we'll just make a plan as we go along, but we wouldn't be doing our job as shinobi if we don't help her" Kiba nodded and they both jumped to the girl. They tried poking her, shouting in her ear and Naruto even went to slap her but Kiba stopped him!

"Maybe she's d…dea…dead?" Naruto looked shocked, but Kiba just hit him on the head.

"No baka, she's breathing I think she's just unconscious and so far there's no traps so we might as well take her back to Konoha."

"But where's she from, she doesn't have a fore-head protector or anything, just that flower in her hair."

"Never mind that, right now she needs help" Kiba pulled her forward off the tree and slightly gagged as he smelt the half dry, half fresh blood on her clothes and in her hair. He covered his nose with his arm.

"You big scaredy-cat Kiba it's just a bit of blood, but then again I don't have as sensitive smell as you, so I'll take her" Kiba nodded and got a head start to the village with Akamaru following.

"You poor girl, who did this to you," Naruto picked her up bridal style and jumped off the ground to make his way to Konoha. As they arrived at the gate Kiba and Akamaru were waiting and talking to the guards, probably explaining what just happened. He motioned for Naruto to come over so he nodded and did; he landed carefully with the girl still in his arms.

"This is the girl, we don't know who she is or who did this to her but can we at least take her to the hospital?" Kiba pleaded the guard as he had an un-decided look on his face then he smiled. Naruto let out a long breath, which he didn't realise he had been holding.

"Sure, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't as long as after you make sure she's okay that you go and tell the Hokage"

"Sure thing" Naruto gave a wide grin and headed through the gates to the hospital. They went straight to the front desk and as soon as the nurse saw the girl she ushered them into taking her to the E.R.

*~*

"How long is she going to be?" Kiba and Naruto were sat outside the emergency room looking very impatient.

"I'm not sure, but I think I should go tell the Hokage, let me know if something happens, I'll be back as soon as I can." _'I really hope your okay, I don't know you yet, but I don't want to lose another person special to me' _Naruto was out of the hospital door and didn't want to wait to be sent in to the Hokage's office so he flew straight into Tsunade's office via the window.

"Baa-chan, there's an emergency!" Naruto was only looking at the Hokage so didn't notice the other 20 jounin in the room until Kakashi coughed.

"Naruto, I'm busy it can't be anymore important than this."

"Oh and what is 'this' about?"

"Itachi and Kisame have been spotted on the border of Konoha again but for some reason they didn't actually come into the village." Kakashi cut in.

"Yes, Naruto so unless it's linked to this which I know it won't be then leave… NOW!"

"Wait…. I think it might be. I came to tell you that while me and Kiba were out we found this girl covered in blood and leant against a tree just on the border and had fainted, we don't know who she is but she's in E.R now. After what you've just told me I think Itachi and Kisame might have done it." All the jounin had shocked faces but now Tsunade was stood up with a shocked face.

"All jounin will return here later! Naruto lead the way" She gestured to the window and Naruto jumped out running all the way back to the hospital, the Hokage close behind.

*~*

"Excuse me" A doctor came out of the operating theatre with a simple look on his face. "Are you the person that brought this girl in?" Kiba nodded standing up, then the doctors face turned to a slight smile.

"She's in a stable condition, but she's not completely out of her life-threatening situation yet. You brought her in just in time but unfortunately only the Hokage's medical power could save her now." As if on cue Naruto and the Hokage appeared out the E.R

"Well, well Naruto I guess it was an emergency, Doctor explain to me what's going on!" Tsunade began to walk toward the doctor as they turned around and went back into the operating room.

"Kiba, is she okay?"

"You heard the doctor! Only Hokage-sama can save her now" They both stopped and turned around to look at the voice calling there names. Sakura was there running towards them with a smile on her face, that quickly faded when she saw the hurt and worry in Naruto and Kiba's faces.

"What's the matter? I heard a rumour that one of you got heard but I guess it was a lie, you both look fine!" Sakura looked happy again.

"Uh… well somebody did get hurt really badly, just not… us" Kiba looked down to the floor with his foot tapping impatiently.

"Then who did? I heard Itachi was here as well, oh…my… it's not Sasuke is it?" She tried to contain herself but he face was showing otherwise she was blushing, her eyes sparkling with excitement and a huge smile from ear to ear, this annoyed Naruto, and he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He was now stood up in front of Sakura, ready to say something.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Get over it Sakura I can't bring him back yet I'm not strong enough, nobody is! He doesn't want to come back yet anyway! He's not hurt, a girl that we found in the forest is! She is half-dead and in a life-threatening condition, in fact it's so bad Tsunade is in there now trying to help and all you can think about is your precious Sasuke! Get a grip Sakura!" Naruto stood there eye's wide and out of breath after his little speech. Sakura was stood there so shocked with a blank face; she couldn't believe that the sweet, kind and caring boy in front of her was arguing at her, about his best-friend. Sakura tried to speak but couldn't manage it although she did in the end.

"She must be some girl, huh Naruto?" Sakura smiled sweetly at Naruto, this shocked him to no end. _'She's really being nice to me after I just said all that, I feel terrible!'_

"Look Sakura I'm so, so sorry I don't know why I just said that, it just c…came out gomen!" Sakura now laughed at him pleading.

"Its fine Naruto, I shouldn't be thinking about Sasuke all the time, your right. How is this girl anyway is she someone from the village?" Kiba finally interrupted after listening intently to there conversation.

"No we don't know who she is or where she comes from, but we do know Akatsuki tried to kill her, Itachi and Kisame to be precise."

"That's terrible, do you mind if I wait with you to see if she's okay?"

"Sure you can Sakura" Naruto smiled at her and she took a seat next to him and she squeezed his hand to let him know everything would be okay_. 'For him to shout at me like that, he must really like this girl',_ then the doctor and Tsunade appeared at the operating door.

"Naruto, Kiba Sakura," All 3 stood up.

"Baa-chan is she okay? Will she live?" Naruto looked hopeful and his eyes were filled with water but he wasn't going to cry. _'Damn, why do I like this girl so much, I don't know her name, anything about her or even what her personality is like, she could even be on Orochimaru's side for all I know!'_

"Well she's…"

"Baa-chan tell me now! What's wrong?"

"Well….

**Haha first chapter complete I now own the story with the longest flashback XD**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes in this I was trying to get it done and leave you on a cliffy! I will try and update as soon as I can but make sure you all review first! By the way this is only a 3-shot, but if you want it to be a proper story after the 3****rd****, I'll see what I can do :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! **


	2. Escape, Encounter, Home

**Here's the newest chapter of the story for you! This is no longer going to be a 3-shot I've had a really good idea and it's going to be a proper story! I just wish I got some more reviews but I really love these people for reviewing:**

**Lindon2**

**Jasper luver 247**

**Zrodeathwing**

**Thank you so much! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto, however if I did I would make Byakugan see through clothes so I could call the Hyuuga's perverts! (Joke btw) XD**

'_Damn, my backs killing me, my head to. Did I just have a majorly bad dream and now I can imagine the pain? Wait that's not possible, maybe I'm still having the nightmare now? Yeah that's probably it, I'd better wake up anyway Dad's probably back from work!' _Aki was now half-awake as she blinked her eyes open only to violently shut them again after, seeing a very bright light in front of her. _'Oh wait, it's the sun, weird, my bedroom isn't next to a window…' _

"Why'd I have to wait with her, this is so troublesome!" Aki stayed where she was after hearing this voice and a door slide open and shut it shocked her to no end. _'Dad doesn't sound like that, and it would be an insult to say that was mom'_ she stayed still even longer when she heard a chair being pulled next to her and somebody sitting down.

"Shikamaru, you're needed by the Hokage, something about finding a loop-hole in this loan repayment contract…" Aki heard a female voice that sounded full of authority.

"Ugh, just when I was sat down, okay tell her I'm on my way,"

"Hai," Shikamaru got out of the chair and made sure Aki's hospital room door was shut behind him; Aki only opened her eyes when she heard footsteps walk away from the door. When she was sure the owner of that voice had gone she sat up. _'W…where am I? Why hasn't the pain in my back gone?'_ Aki went to twist her kimono around, but stopping when she realised she was in some sort of hospital gown. _'Pain, hospital clothes, not knowing where I am… too weird'_ she pulled the covers off of herself and looked out the window, but she didn't see her village… she saw Konoha. _'This is Konoha, one of the main five countries that dad told me about, but what am I doing here? Think Aki, you need to think.' _To clear her head and to get some fresh air she opened the window and stuck her head out. _'I woke up in my house this morning and did the usual, cleaning, talking to my mum, oh yeah she asked me to go fishing. So I did that, then I went back to the hut and…oh…oh please tell me t…that was a dream. My parents can't be dead…Akatsuki, they killed them and were after me, and then I blacked out. Somebody must have brought me here and they did surgery or something! I have to get back to my village, I can't stay here I need to help whoever still has a chance!'_

"Clothes…clothes where are they?" Aki was speaking out loud but only quietly, she didn't want anybody to know she was escaping, they'd only stop her. Her eyes settled on the little table next to her bed with a box underneath. _'Ah, jackpot' _after 2 minutes of struggling and a whole lot of stinging she was dressed, with her hair in a pony-tail; as not to disturb her wound. She was about to leave when something sparkled and caught her eye _'What's that, it's such a pretty hair grip, but it's not mine, how did it get there? Did somebody give it to me?'_ Aki had a white, sparkly and flowers-shaped hair grip in her hand. _'Too bad I already have a real flower in my hair or I would have worn it…I do still have a flower in my hair, right?'_ She gently lifted her arm to not lead to sharp pains, ringing through her like an electric shock and felt the left side of her bangs _'No…it's gone! Hey I can wear this pretty clip after all; still I should thank whoever got me this… except I'm not coming back. To bad, I'm leaving here; I have my own village to worry about. When I have restored it and helped some people I can say thanks to everyone here. Whoa….why am I being so deep? This isn't like me, maybe that bang to the head changed me'_ Aki slightly smirked and let out a small chuckle. Then placed the clip in her hair and jumped out the hospital window, despite the complaints from her scratches and scrapes.

*~*

"It was sweet of you Naruto, but I'm sure you didn't have to spend your money on getting that girl a hair-grip. You don't even know her; she should be the one thanking you and Kiba for saving her,"

"Well, I kind of owe her because I noticed she had a really cool flower in her hair and it fell out so I figured she'd miss it" Sakura simply smiled at her brightly dressed friend as they were headed to the hospital.

"But you were right Sakura, I feel a lot better after that ramen and got some fresh-air, but I've been worried about her the whole time,"

"Nothing to worry about, Shikamaru's watching her. Kiba did offer but his team got sent on a mission,"

"Hey guys,"

"Shikamaru?!" Naruto was just starting to calm down at the thought of Aki being watched and kept safe, but now he saw the supposed 'guard' walking towards him he slightly panicked.

"I thought you were watching that girl? What if something happens and nobody's there? Like she wakes up and doesn't know where she is?"

"Chill Naruto, I just had to go see the Hokage for like, 2 minutes and I was just going back to see the girl now,"

"See Naruto, nothing to worry about? I'm sure she's fine, so let's all go in together,"

"Oh yeah, when I see Baa-chan remind me to ask her about that weird mark on the girls fore-head was, she never explained It to me when we were outside E.R"

Sakura nodded and the trio checked at the reception area then headed towards the second floor where Aki was staying.

*~*

Naruto couldn't help but glare at Shikamaru the whole time when finally he spoke up.

"She'd better be alright Shikamaru or I'll rasengan on you!" Shikamaru simply shrugged it off and they all took a deep-breath before entering her room.

*~*

'_It was a good job I was on the second floor, or I'd just be a splat on the floor below my window!'_ Aki had managed to slide along the rooftops of Konoha without anyone noticing, but now she had to get past gate-keepers and 2 towers of watch-guards. Since she didn't have a Konoha headband on or even her headband on, they'd get suspicious. _'Whose stupid fault was it to make our country the only one without headbands? Oh wait, my dad! The only way we're recognised is because for girls, they'll have a flower in their hair and men because they have the symbol on clothing. Now I don't even have my flower, man I'm a mess!'_ She slowed down as she came to the last roof-top before the main gate. She was no brain-box at all but she had been told she was very good at being stealthy _'But what kind of excuse is that? I'm a ninja; well sort of, I'm supposed to be stealthy! Well I'm only going to get one chance; maybe I could wear a disguise? No that wouldn't work, I'll just have to sneak past there guard hut, they look half asleep anyway how hard could It be!'_ Although she was very wrong with that conclusion, every jounin had been told to look out for the girl wearing a green kimono with brown hair and golden eyes. She however didn't know that, as she had been unconscious for the past 3 hours! She jumped down from the roof she was on a quietly as she could and began moving forward. She didn't realise until it went all quiet but it felt like her heart was beating right next to ear and somebody had just yanked out all her body parts because her stomach felt empty. Then she swallowed down the nervous feeling and began to run as fast as she could. Maybe if she could run fast enough the guards wouldn't see and shrug it off. But she stopped herself in her tracks when it felt like somebody had slapped her round fore-head. _'Ouch my head oh wait my dokushin-jutsu works now I can read their minds and find out when there leaving!'_ Aki closed her eyes and performed a hand seal which made a pink and glowing flower shape mark appear on her fore-head and her hair blow back in the breeze slightly, next thing she knew she was reading one of their minds; first up was the guy with bandage and the saggy skin around his nose. _**"Why'd I have to work today? Not as if anything exciting is going on except that girl we have to look out for. But if she's as badly injured as they say then she's going to be in hospital for a while, it's not as if she can escape"**_

'_Okay so that man sounds like he might get fed up and have a break in a minute anyway, but it doesn't hurt to check the guy with that bandana on his head. What is that for anyway?_' But she closed her eyes again and let the pink mark on her fore-head glow. _**"I'm beginning to think the Hokage just treats us as slaves, we should make a stand! Yeah, nothings going to happen if we just go and get lunch for a couple of minutes and come back. Plus there's guards all up there on the watch towers to make sure nothing happens, like that girl gets out" **_As if one queue when Aki opened her eyes and dispelled the dokushin jutsu, her hair blew gently back into place and the mark faded on her head. The man with the bandana spoke to the other one. There was a series of nods and un-decided faces but then in the blink of an eye they were gone and she knew this was her chance. She sprinted up to the gate and didn't stop when she went through them. The watch-tower guards were to busy looking for out-side threats in the distance and they wouldn't see her if she went through the forest before she caught there line of eye-sight. _'Too easy, they really need to tighten the security here, but then again if I just ran past them without checking they would've seen me and I would be stuck in that 'Hokage's' room!'_ Aki shuddered and was far to caught up in her thoughts to notice a line of 4 people heading towards her. When she finally realised she ducked behind a bush and hid as best she could. As they got closer she saw one woman with black hair and red eyes, a girl with blue hair and white eyes, a boy with red markings on his face and a dog in his fleece and a boy who had covered his face with a coat collar but had black spectacles on. They were unusually quiet as they began to approach her _'Phew, I don't think they can sense me, I should be fine as soon as they walk past me' _She couldn't ponder for long however as a kunai was heading towards the bush she was hiding in _'Crap, that didn't go as planned, stupid dogs and there stupid sensitive noses!' _Aki jumped as high as she could out of the bush, flinching from the cut on her back and landed on the path crouch down in front of the group.

"Damn," Aki, holding her back with one hand looked up at the group in front of her; they all had suspicious and angry looks on there faces, except she couldn't see what the weird one was doing because of his high collar. But as she scanned them herself and took in the features, the boy with the dog in his fleece changed his expression to one of recognition. _'How does he know me? I've never seen him before in my life' _Before he could open his mouth to speak however, there were bugs flying towards her out of the weird one's sleeve and it looked like there sensei was about to trap her in a genjutsu. Aki closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the bugs and to feel the effects of the illusion, but nothing came. She uncurled her arms from her head and opened her eyes only to see the boy with the dog hold his hand out to her smiling, with a fang showing.

"Here, I'm sorry let me help you up," But Aki didn't want to be helped up by this dog boy, she was meant to be escaping and now that plan had failed. She stood up; without the boys help and just stood there, looking at him in silence.

"Kiba, do you know this girl, who is she and what is she doing here?" The boys sensei spoke up but all Kiba did was nod and completely ignore the rest of her questions.

"What are you doing out here? I thought me and Naruto took you to the hos-," Before Kiba could finish his sentence Aki had pulled a smoke-bomb from the inside pocket on her kimono and let it off. As it was made in her village it wasn't normal smoke it had pollen mixed into it which made anyone sneeze; allergic or not. While they were all caught in this smoke bomb it had caught the attention of a couple of guards on watch, but they thought nothing of it, merely a genins joke gone wrong.

"Gomen, I have to save my family," Aki wasn't as horrible as that to just leave them there struggling so she apologised and before she jumped off she dropped a tube of blue liquid into Kiba's still open hand.

"This should stop the sneezing, ja ne," Kiba briefly looked up to her smiling face before returning to his sneezing fit. When the smoke had cleared, Aki was long gone and Kiba was just stood there with a stunned face, clenching the tube of 'antidote' in his hand.

"I c…can't stop… sneezing" Hinata was still letting off a few sneezes every 4 seconds as was Kurenai. However Kiba was the worst, because of his powerful nose, he was confused as to why Shino wasn't sneezing. Shino must have noticed and simply said

"The bugs have cleared it for me already,"

"Kiba, who w….was that g…girl, It was l…like you knew her but she d…didn't know y…you,"

"That's the girl I was telling you about. You know the one me and Naruto saved and the one Naruto has a crush on even though he won't admit to it," Kiba smirked in between sneezing, but Hinata's face dropped and she all of a sudden looked very upset.

"Well don't just stand there team 8, let's go after her!"

"Wait Kurenai-sensei, she gave me this antidote to stop the sneezing, see she's not all bad," Kiba produced the bottle of liquid and quickly passed it around, Kurenai, Kiba and Hinata each took a swig which stopped the sneezing almost instantly.

"D…didn't she s…say something about s…saving her f…family, Kiba?"

"Your right, she did. I have no idea why though, we only found her in the woods on the border so we have no idea where she comes from or what happened to her. She doesn't have a headband or anything," Kiba stopped when Akamaru barked.

"Yeah, come on we need to find her, Akamaru says he can follow her scent it's like…," Kiba stopped and sniffed his hand where the girl had folded his fingers around the antidote before leaving.

"Flowers, huh why does she smell like flowers? Oh well… that's what her scent is," Kurenai simply nodded and Shino, Hinata and Kurenai followed Kiba and Akamaru who were in the lead, then Shino spoke up as they were running.

"Should we really be chasing her? We have just come back from our mission and we need to tell Hokage-sama we're done. We shouldn't be chasing after Kiba's girlfriend,"

"She's not my girlfriend Shino! I'm just worried about her, did you see her grab her back when she jumped that means she's still injured,"

"Shino has a point Kiba, she's probably too far away now anyway and we don't know where's she headed. If we let Hokage-sama know then she can give it you and some others a mission. Team 8, retreat to the village immediately, this is an order!"

"Hai," With a sharp U-turn they were all headed back to the village and through the gate and they wouldn't stop till they got to the Hokage's tower. _'I can tell Naruto that she's gone later, but right now I need to let Hokage know, it's more important she knows'_ The whole group pushed through the doors and ran along the corridors, apologising at everybody they almost ran into. When they came to her office door they didn't bother to knock and ran straight in, out of breath and slightly red.

"Eh? Naruto what're you doing in here?"

"Oh Kiba, you know that girl well me, Sakura and Shikamaru just went to check on her and she was-,"

"Gone, I know that's what we were just coming to report, she banged into us when she was trying to escape, but she threw a smoke bomb and ran before we could catch her. But It was weird she apologised for throwing it and gave us an antidote for the sneezing pollen in it. Then said something about saving her family, we couldn't catch up to her and sensei thought we should report it to Tsunade-sama," Tsunade shifted in her seat and put her elbows on the desk with her hands folded in front of her mouth.

"I've heard enough! Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto you are to find Kakashi immediately and head out to find that girl and help her to her village then you are to bring her back to the village. I don't think she is a threat and is not likely to hurt anybody and is merely trying to get back to her village. But she will still be needed to answer questions and maybe then we can help her with her village, but find her soon! Its likely Akatsuki could still be in her village and this time they won't spare her life. Go!"

"Wait baa-chan before we go, when you examined the girl did you notice that strange mark on her fore-head, do you know what it is?" The others looked at him like he had just let it rip in public but Tsunade just looked confused.

"Well I did see a mark but didn't think anything of it, probably just a clan tattoo of some sort, maybe when you find her ask her she needs interviewing anyway,"

"On it!" Naruto spoke up and jumped out the window soon followed by Kiba and Sakura.

"Anyway Hokage, we're done with our mission," Kurenai shook off the incident that had just unfolded before her and remembered why they were in the Hokage's office in the first place.

"Very well, please be on standby in your homes in case I need you for anything," They simply nodded and walked out of her door just avoiding Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, you have to fill out these contracts and check the team reports,"

"Shizune, I'll do that when I get back right now I have to find those 'so called guards' Izumo and Kotetsu and knock the cra- life out of them," Shizune simply stood aside and let her pass she didn't fancy getting in the way of her when she was angry. Those gate-keepers were at least going to be in hospital for a couple of weeks, Shizune gave off quick shudder thinking about it.

*~*

"He he, this new Icha Icha book's so good," Kakashi was leaning against a random billboard on the outskirts of Konoha town, only to stop reading and look up when he felt teeth biting at his foot and could hear small growls.

"Huh what is it Akamaru?" He had looked down only to see Akamaru biting on his sandals, he then barked in the direction of the town and within seconds Kiba, Naruto and Sakura had appeared as well.

"Kakashi-sensei, that girl me and Kiba rescued has escaped and Baa-chan said we had to have you as our commanding Jounin to go after her,"

"We need to be fast thought we think that she's going home to her country, wherever that is and Hokage-sama is worried that there might still be some Akatsuki in her village and that she will get hurt," Sakura had cut in she didn't feel like being left out.

"So please Kakashi-sensei me and Akamaru are good at sniffing things out we can help find her easier,"

"Whoa, whoa calm down guys, one at a time. Of course I will help you that girl is probably all mixed up with emotions her family has just been destroyed and she's woken up in a strange village hospital hooked to machines…she must be scared and not know what she's doing, so of course we will leave right now," Kakashi started to run only to stop and go back to where the 3 genin and a dog were. They all just stood there eyes wide and mouths open.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"That was some speech sensei where did that come from?"

"Oh…I don't know. Now do you want to save her or not?!" There was a chorus of 'Hai' and they all jumped high enough to be out of site, then ran through the gates, shaking off why Izumo and Kotetsu were guarding the gates covered in bandages.

*~*

"Shoot! Which way, which way…" Aki was leaping through the thick forest and had completely lost the track, so she was lost and couldn't find her way out, and she was very far away from Konoha now. _'I'm never going to be able to save my parents at this rate! I will become stronger than anyone and get revenge on Akatsuki, half-dead or not!'_ Just then she felt a stinging pain in her fore-head and put her hand up to soothe it a little bit. _'Damn, using the dokushin-jutsu really drains me and then I get this weird stinging in my head. Maybe I'm not strong enough to handle it yet,'_ As she was jumping through the tree's she felt a presence; more like a feeling, that somebody was following, when it disappeared she shrugged it off and continued, only to come to a very sudden-halt and a slam on the tree-branch when a shadowy figure landed in front of her. The figure must have been looking down at her because it looked like there eyes were closed when the figure did look up however, she was shocked but she didn't show it; she had to look like she was calm, this person might be trying to help her, not hurt her. She guessed it was a boy because of his figure and he looked short, so he was probably her age. What shocked her most was that the boy's eyes were…red. _'Those eyes… I recognise them. Maybe he's seen me running in circles for the past 20 minutes and wants to help me. But then again, why are they coming after me this deep in the forest where nobody can hear or see me; makes a lot of sense. However he is only a kid but like momma said, never judge a book by its cover' _They just looked at each other in silence, Aki realising she was still sat on the branch where she fell, stood up and brushed herself off, the boy was obviously shocked by her movement and reach for something behind him. Aki spoke first; not being able to stand the silence.

"Whoa careful, I'm just standing up, jeez!" The boy moved his arm back down to his side.

"Look if you're just going to stand there and not do anything, then can you at least let me get back to my home village, I need to get there before they send a squad of to find me,"

"So you're a run-away? I'm sorry I don't believe your story about going to your home village as it's the ocean beyond here, so I will just have to kill you for trespassing."

"Did you ever think I lived on an island? You have to get to my country by going across the ocean teme,"

"You don't have a headband though; you can't be part of a village,"

"Look I'm not going to waste time answering your dumbass questions I'm really trying to get home, I need to check if anyone is still alive, after the whole village was slaughtered by those two men. I come from a village on an island out in the sea okay? We don't have head-bands we have flowers in our hair, but I lost mine when I woke up in that Konoha hospital!" The boy's widened when she mentioned the last thing about Konoha and she knew she hit a nerve. When his eyes widened however that was all it took for Aki to remember.

"Oh…my, those eyes get away from me. STAY AWAY!" Aki started to walk backwards being cautious to not fall off the tree.

"What?" The boy stopped, looking confused when some words started to float around his head like 'anyone is still alive' and 'whole village was slaughtered' and especially 'by those two men' it didn't add up at first it just sounded like her village had been attacked by thugs but now she was scared of his eyes? He knew he had sharingan activated then it clicked. "Itachi…"

"You're not going to try and kill me like he did are you?"

"No I won't I just have one more question, was it Akatsuki that attacked your village?" Aki just nodded and the boy went on "Was one of them named Itachi?"

"Yeah it was and I am going to kill him, to get revenge on what he did to me and my family!" The boy she was talking to stepped forward into the light, he had black-blue hair that was spiky at the back and now she could see his red eyes in full; he was smirking. He was too quick for Aki and in a second he was about 2cm away from her face. "Itachi is my brother, he slaughtered my village and so here's one word of advice, stay away from Akatsuki there dangerous business and Itachi's mine!" Aki just stared at him for a minute and looked onto his eyes they were full of hatred and sadness. Aki thought this was the perfect chance to read his mind but she had to be quick. She stepped away from him, careful not to slip off the branch she closed her eyes and did a hand-seal

"Dokushin no jutsu" Then the mark on her fore-head glowed pink and she started to read his mind. _**"Not this girl as well, I can feel her hatred for my brother. But it's my job to kill him I am Uchiha Sasuke the avenger." **_At this she opened her eyes and smiled making the boy in front of her relax a little. She also found out he was originally going to kill her that is until he found out about Itachi and changed his mind.

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke, I don't need you feeling sorry for me, because right now I have to go and help anybody in my village that might have a chance, now I'd appreciate it if you moved or I'm going to have a whole group of Konoha ninjas after me!"

"By any chance was one of them called…Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Gomen, I wouldn't know I just remember your brother not killing me after he had chased me and I got to Konoha forest and fainted then woke up in hospital and ran away. I did bang into a dog-boy a bug-boy a quiet girl and a woman with red eyes, not like yours though," She saw his face slightly dropped

"You will not tell anyone of this encounter, got it? By the way what was that power you used?"

"As if I'd tell you, I come from the prestigious Koshima clan. The head of the flower country! Don't worry I wouldn't dream of telling anybody…Sasuke this has just been too weird of a day," She smiled at him then was about to jump away when she heard voices. _'Koshima clan huh, never heard of them before or the flower country'_

"Oi, what did you run away for, everyone's worried about you!" Aki turned around wide eyed. "Crap, it's the dog-boy and he's brought friends! See ya never Sasuke,"

Then Aki jumped away from the branch at full speed as fast as she could she knew she'd wasted too much time and they were much faster than her. She noticed Sasuke jump of in the opposite direction to her; but at the same time away from the Konoha Nin. _'Interesting…I will have to find out who that Naruto kid is, then if I do ever see that Uchiha kid again I can tell him. Maybe if I get stronger he will let me help him beat Itachi. Wait I doubt that maybe I can take the fish one!_'

"That's it! The end of the forest! It's ocean after that how do you plan on getting home you might as well stop!" She heard a girl's voice behind her, Sakura; but she didn't know that. However Aki smirked how clueless could some people be! She came out into the light away from the forest and saw the ocean in front of her. _'This is how I got here so I know I go that way. But there are no boats, I could use my chakra to walk on water but that would waste a lot. Oh well it's worth a shot._' So Aki continued to run and didn't stop quickly stepping on the water and trying to maintain her chakra, she was now out on open, ocean so they could see her easily. She looked behind only to see that they could all walk on water too, but the blonde boy in the orange was up front speeding up by the second with a determined look in his eyes. Suddenly he disappeared from her view when she turned around to the front again she banged into the boy and sat on the water looking up at him_. 'Great! It's over I couldn't save anybody. I'm sorry. They're probably going to give me some horrible punishment and get a skilled ninja to cut me up into little pieces and give it to ninja dogs!'_ She was shaken out of her thoughts when she looked up at the boy he was now smiling with a sparkle in his eyes and his hand out; was she supposed to take it? She looked from his face to his hand to his face again and took it; he did, he helped her stand up. They stared at each other until Aki started to sink in the water, her chakra was running out she had used to dokushin jutsu too much!

"Hey, careful," She saw the voice came from the strange man with white hair and had a mask over his face and a headband covering his left eye. He was running towards her and put her on his back. "You don't want to fall in the water," Aki was slightly embarrassed about being on this mans back; she didn't even know him, but she smiled.

"Arigato, but please, please don't take me back to your village, I really need to get to my own! I need to check if anybody is still alive especially my…my p…parents…"

"Don't worry! Hokage-sama sent us to come and help you, not take you back to Konoha, well we will after you're done because you need somewhere to live until your village is fixed right?" The orange dressed boy said.

"Oh yeah and Hokage-sama said she can get Konoha to help with re-building your village too, but we should be careful because Akatsuki might still be there. You know who they are right?" Aki nodded and shuddered at the name of Akatsuki it brought back terrible, blood-covered memories.

"Before we go we still don't know a lot about you, tell us while we make our way there. You don't have to walk, save your strength and I'll carry you,"

"Arigato" Aki smiled and turned back to the dog-boy "And uh…I'm sorry about the pollen bomb thing earlier!" He just laughed at her and told her it was fine, before they started to run the man with the white hair spoke-up.

"First you need to know are names then you can tell us yours okay. Guys line up," The three genin got in a line and the man spoke again. "I am Hatake Kakashi; this is Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura and the number one noisiest ninja in surprising people; Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you, I am Koshima Aki, from the flower country." She smiled at the 4 in front of her, she saw Naruto mime her name in his head then look up and smile. _'Uzumaki Naruto…where have I heard that name before…'_ All of a sudden that strange boy she met earlier voice rang round and round in her head _'By any chance was one of them called…Uzumaki Naruto? That's it! He's friends with that Uchiha kid but he said not to tell anybody and I have to keep my promise even if I don't know the boy! Naruto must miss him, maybe he will tell me his goals and ambitions later'_

"The flower country, where is that?"

"Hai, not a lot of people know about it because it's a small bunch of islands in the middle of nowhere and there aren't a lot of ninjas; but to me…it's home " Then Aki told them the way and they ran in the direction of her island. All the while Aki was thinking about Sasuke and wondering why he had run away, why she couldn't tell anybody she met him and why was he so attached to this blonde kid. Whilst Aki was on Kakashi's back she felt the grip in her hair loosen so she went to push it back into her hair, that's when she remembered she wanted to know who gave it to her. Naruto noticed her movement and saw the grip in her hair _'She actually wore it, I wonder if she knows if I gave it to her'_ As if Sakura had read Naruto's mind; although she probably just saw him staring at Aki she spoke up to help him, Naruto caught Sakura's eye and saw her wink he was confused by this.

"Aki, that's a really beautiful flower-grip in your hair where did you get it? Was it made in your village?" Naruto had to hide his blush as she said this but he held it down and turned to Aki casually, only to notice she was blushing a little.

"Actually Sakura…I found this as a present in the hospital when I woke up. It's really beautiful and I can't wait to thank the person who gave it to me. There a really sweet person," Naruto could only think '_Oh good, she doesn't know…maybe I should tell her…'_

"Ano…Aki, I u…um…" Aki barely heard Naruto over the splashing of water under there feet but she picked it out.

"Yeah Naruto, what is it?" Aki gave her sweetest smiling while looking at Naruto.

"Well since me and Kiba were the ones that found you, when I picked you up to take you to hospital I noticed the really cool flower in your hair fell out into some mud. I felt bad afterwards so I was the one that got you that grip," By the time he had finished his voice was barely a whisper. Sakura was smiling and giving a look as if to say 'well done Naruto, that was brave' and Kiba was just smirking as if thinking 'smooth Naruto…smooth'

"Kakashi put me down for a second please," Kakashi just nodded and let Aki down, they had stopped running now and Aki walked limply to Naruto it wasn't very far as he was a bit further left of Kakashi. When she finally reached Naruto she did something nobody had ever done to Naruto before in his life so it was a bit of a shock and he didn't know what to do; she _hugged_ him. It only lasted a couple of seconds but Naruto still displayed a light blush when Aki began to talk.

"Arigato Naruto, that was very sweet of you, you know I like this better than the original flower? Too bad that was like my head-band!"

"No problem. Now let's hurry and save your village!" Everyone wondered where the strange enthusiasm had suddenly come from in Naruto.

"Kakashi I think I can walk now and thanks for doing that,"

"Anytime," As quick as team 7 and Kiba and Aki were there on the water they were gone headed again in the same direction, and they wouldn't stop until Aki's island was in view.

**Aren't Naruto and Aki sweet? :)**

**You don't think Sasuke was OC did you? He originally came to kill her because she was sort of close to Orochimaru's hide-out and Sasuke thought she was an enemy, but she wasn't! :D**

**They get to her village in the next chapter so read and review please; in case you haven't noticed I'm not the most popular crayon in the box! XD**


	3. Goodbye Kusa Shikikun's new friend!

**Lerryn: Augh, nobody's reviewing (cries)**

**Konohamaru: Don't cry nee-chan I'm sure you'll get some reviews! Plus you already have some!**

**Lerryn: Konohamaru? How the heck did you get in here?!**

**Konohamaru: The door… (Points to wide-open door)**

**Lerryn: Oh I see, maybe I could put you in this chapter for being so nice to me! While you're here want to do the disclaimer?**

**Konohamaru: Dis…what?**

**Lerryn: Augh…never mind! If you don't want me to go to jail just tell them this (bends down and whispers to Konohamaru)**

**Konohamaru: Lerryn does not own me or any of Naruto 'cos she just told me that she would've given me more screen time if she did!**

**Lerryn: Good boy Konohamaru, have this ticket for free ramen (goes to give Konohamaru the ticket but it's snatched away by an orange blur heading to the Ichiraku ramen stand)**

**Lerryn and Konohamaru: NARUTO! Get back here now! **

**Lerryn: I'm saying 'Augh' a lot today…me likey! :D**

"That's it there! That's the island!" Aki was in the lead followed closely by Naruto and Kakashi with Kiba and Sakura nearest to the back.

"Really? Wow it's beautiful and covered in flowers! I don't know how I didn't realise!"

"Well Sakura the reason you didn't notice it at first or anytime you've come this far into the ocean is because there is an illusion around it. You have to be with somebody from the flower country to be able to see it. That's why nobody can find it after they see it on a map!" Aki explained.

"I see, that's why the mystery of the flower island is thought to be just a myth,"

"A myth? Kakashi what do you mean?"

"Well that's why nobody in Konoha knew what village Aki was from, because they never could have guessed even if she had a headband with the village symbol on," Naruto looked to Aki for confirmation only to see she nodded.

"Oh yeah Aki, I don't mean to sound rude but me and Naruto were wondering what's that pink flower-shaped mark on your fore-head?" Aki didn't have time to answer as they had already reached the island and Aki had sped off in the direction; which they guessed was her home.

"Wait, Aki it's not safe! You don't know if Akatsuki are still here!" Kiba shouted after her and Akamaru barked but he stepped back stunned when he saw how she replied; she was running with her middle finger stuck up at him and shouting something about 'family' and 'don't interfere dog-boy' Naruto was laughing at this and finally stopped to speak.

"That's amazing! It's like she had two personalities one she's all sweet and _hugging_ me and the next she's swearing at you and calling you dog-boy!" Kakashi the whole time was silently thinking about the girl in front of him '_two personalities you say? The flower country has always been a mystery, this girl is no exception' _As they looked around they saw it was completely destroyed, they could still smell the sickly sweet blood and the burnt wood. Everything was smashed yet Aki did not seem to notice.

Aki was running with team 7 and Kiba in hot pursuit, tailing her on every corner.

'_Mum…dad…I know it's probably too late for you I've been away for far too long, but I can still try! Maybe I can find a least one survivor or somebody who got away like me!' _She halted as she came to the top of her street and everyone else almost bumped into her. Aki was about to walk down when she realised…she couldn't move…or breathe for that matter and a hot tear ran down her face, as the events of her villages downfall replayed in her head '_She paused and looked round after she heard a piercing scream_ "_M…mom is that you are you okay?" She tried to shout but realised how croaky and small her voice had come out, she was terrified and her legs were paralysed' _she swallowed as more memories followed '_A…Aki, run… get away from him…here its….its not safe' _she remembered the amount of blood and the stab marks in her fathers chest. '_Aki, there is nothing you can do for me or your mother now' _and that smile her dad flashed her, but the sadness, fear and pain in his eyes. Then when he told her he loved her and after that lay still_. 'I love you, please both of you watch over me and help me train to be the best ninja I can be, I will avenge you both and kill that stupid fish guy! I'm leaving that Itachi to Naruto's friend Sasuke' _Then Aki felt a hand on her shoulder and then she was being shook. She turned to see Naruto's blue eyes full of fear. She couldn't understand his words at first it was like a television on mute, but then slowly it became slurred, eventually it was clear.

"Aki get a grip please! It's okay we're here!" Aki then suddenly realised she had been holding her breath the whole time and felt slightly dizzy, she choked as she opened her mouth and entered a coughing fit. Sakura ran up to her and patted her back helping her breath come back to her, Aki looked at her as if to say 'thank you' and then she was fine. They stood up and Sakura took Aki's shoulder as they walked down the street. Kiba and Akamaru suddenly stopped and Kiba used his sleeve to cover his nose. He went to say something then saw how shaken Aki looked and decided not to.

"It's okay Kiba, you can stay there. I understand you're a dog and everything so you have a sensitive nose. It is a lot of blood huh? I've seen it all for myself," Kiba just nodded and stayed where he was with Akamaru as the rest of them approached Aki's house; or what was left of it. Akatsuki had totally smashed of one wall trying to chase Aki; she didn't realised how lucky she had been, they did realise the size of her home though, it was bigger than the others they'd seen. Everybody was silent and what Aki said next caught everyone completely off guard.

"What do we do with the bodies?"

"Aki…are you sure that everyone is dea-"

"Well, we'll check but I highly doubt it, Akatsuki are brutal. Now back to the subject if we are going to bury them as much as I'd like to bury them here in their home country; Akatsuki are going to use this place as there base, but it was not definite and I'm not sure now, so how about Konoha? Or is that…like…not allowed because the flower and the leaf aren't allied?"

"I'm sure the Hokage will allow it, Aki how did you know Akatsuki wanted this as their base?"

"So let's get looking shall we?" Aki asked this immediately avoiding the question, she did not want to tell them about her powers yet; it wasn't that she didn't trust them she just remembered something her dad had told her when she was little _'Unless they are from the Koshima clan or from this village or it's somebody you completely trust with your life you can't tell them about your dokushin jutsu, it's a very special power you have that nobody in this village controls If you tell them about your power then they might start to act strange around you and might not accept you. So only tell them if you know they accept you for who you are, I couldn't bear to see you get hurt .This wonderful power you've received can have a dark side too' _Aki had always been a daddy's-girl and so trusted his word, she didn't want to loose the closest people to her at this moment yet, she needed their help.

"Kakashi could you go with Kiba and start to prepare boats for the bodies to be taken to Konoha, tell Kiba I'm sorry for making him smell the blood,"

"But Aki, what if Akatsuki are still here I will need to help you handle them,"

"Trust me there not here! Now hurry please!" He simply nodded with a bored look on his face and jumped back to Kiba.

"Naruto, please could you go and see if anybody is still alive even if it's just a head and they're still talking bring them here I need to ask them something"

"But Aki I want to be here to protect you and Sakura,"

"We're big girls Naruto we can look after ourselves thanks,"

"Okay if you're sure," Then he was gone leaving just Sakura and herself.

"Okay so lets see about cleaning up my parents they probably got the worst of it,"

"Why would they get the worst of it?"

"Sakura, every village has to have a Kage; well here it's Hananokage" Aki smirked after this at seeing Sakura's confused face. "Think about it, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for. You'll figure it out," Then her smirk completely disappeared as they entered the hut. Then her look turned to one of complete surprise, her parents bodies were…_gone! _Everything else was there, smashed, broken covered in blood, looked like the outside.

"No…they had to kill them and now…they've t…taken them… AGH!" Aki screamed and fell to her knees; head in hands; not because she was sad but because her anger was way past normal. Sakura could only watch in amazement as Aki's body started to glow.

"Aki what's wrong with you…are you okay?" Sakura had to stand back; not because she could have been harmed but she was shocked. Aki's hair has begun to turn white and was growing longer. Then Naruto could be heard shouting, Sakura noticed that Aki started to go back to normal when she heard his voice. '_What…just…happened?'_ suddenly Sakura was thrown against the wall and she saw Aki pinning her there, with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura, you have to promise me…promise me you won't tell anyone you saw that! I'm not sure what happened myself but please…trust me on this if you tell anyone I'll probably be hunted or killed or something!" Sakura could only nod at the event then Aki let go of her and they stood there waiting for Naruto to arrive.

"Aki are you alright? I heard you scream!"

"Yeah gomen to worry you, I was just so angry Akatsuki have taken my parents bodies,"

"What, why would they take your parents bodies?" Naruto asked.

"Hide the evidence and like I said to Sakura every country needs a Kage, but if she doesn't get it I don't expect you to," Then Aki fell to her knees once more clutching her fore-head _'my damn head again, what just happened to me? I got so angry…then I could feel the power coming out of me…then Naruto called me and I went back to normal? Is this the bad side of my power? Now I'm getting my head-aches after using the dokushin jutsu'_

"As long as you're both alright, but Aki I found somebody still alive but he is past treatment, I'm sure he could still answer your question though,"

"Did you bring him?"

"No I couldn't move him, he's that bad, I don't know how he survived he's only about are age maybe 1 year older,"

"Come on Aki, Naruto lets go!"

"Yeah…sure," Aki was wondering who it could've been whilst they jumped past ruins of what were once her village and friends and families houses. Finally after what seemed like forever, Aki, Naruto and Sakura reached their destination, as Naruto and Sakura stopped Aki kept going as soon as she saw the face.

"Kusa! (**a/n: Kusa means grass)**" Aki saw a boy her age with forest green hair, silvery-grey eyes, tanned skin and dressed in ripped, dark green shorts with a grey string vest and a black sash over the top holding kunai in it rested against a half standing wooden wall, grazed, cut and bleeding. He was holding one of his wounds, trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes open.

"A…Aki," Naruto and Sakura could only stare in bewilderment as the boy struggled to speak and how Aki ran over to the injured boy and checked him all over staring in horror, grasping his hands, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh…Kusa I should have come faster I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you here, I was being selfish and I thought they'd killed everyone and…" He simply smiled and placed his free hand on Aki's cheek brushing the hair out of her face; Naruto felt a little twig of something inside him and he couldn't pin-point what it was. This feeling inside him that was consuming him grew when Aki hugged the boy.

"I'm just g…glad you're okay, they didn't hurt you did they?"

"No I was out fishing, stupid chores although I was thankful for this one!" They both let out a small laugh. Sakura spoke up almost interrupting them.

"Aki, didn't you say that you needed to ask whoever you found a question?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Sakura, Kusa you're granddad did some research into the you-know-what right?" He looked confused until Aki pointed to her head, he gathered what she meant and nodded. Then she placed her hand to his ear and began to whisper to him.

"Did he ever mention anything about there being two sides of the person possessed by the dokushin-jutsu? Something weird happened to me back there and I'm scared, what was it? Oh and did you see those guys who did this to you take my parents?" She pulled her hand away from his ear and he took in all she just said, if he just replied with an answer then the others wouldn't know what Aki had just said.

"He mentioned something like if you're over-powered by an emotion that happens, but you have to be really strong, it's never happened before and he thinks it's not very likely, you have to have enormous chakra. Oh and I saw those guys pick up your parents and leave but I'm sorry 'Ki, I didn't see where they took the-," He stopped mid-sentence and coughed up some blood. Naruto heard this 'Kusa' call her 'Ki so that must've meant they were close friends, there was that feeling again, by now it was annoying him.

"Don't push yourself Kusa, arigato for everything; I'm sorry I couldn't save you and that it's come down to this I feel like such an idiot! I should've come back sooner I didn't belong in Konoha I should've come to find you! You're my best friend, I can't lose you!" Kusa pulled Aki into another embrace this time it was longer and had more of a sad feeling to it; she couldn't do anything to save him, nothing. By now the tears were running down her face and they wouldn't stop she thought she cried enough when here parents died, but the tears seemed non-existent; Kusa had one or two tears as well.

"Thank you for coming to find me before I died uh…" He was thanking Naruto but hadn't gotten his name yet.

"Uzumaki Naruto," He felt this was the only appropriate thing to say at this moment.

"Arigato Uzumaki Naruto, make sure you look after Aki, I'm sorry I can't be there to help you, she's quite a handful!" Naruto simply nodded and walked over to Kusa when he signalled him to. When Naruto got to where Kusa and Aki were bundled together, Kusa pushed Aki onto Naruto, where Aki cried onto Naruto's shoulder all the while looking at her best friend almost gone on the floor.

"You can't…go…Kusa…I'll miss you so much…"

"I'm not going anywhere Aki, as long as you're thinking about me I'm there, don't worry I will always watch over you from up there," Kusa smirked and pointed to the sky, which soon turned grey as rain droplets started to pour down. They all stood in silence as they became drenched with the rain. Everyone stayed until Kusa finally coughed one last time, his eyes slowly closed and his hand dropped to his side.

"K…Kusa…watch me, I will get revenge for everyone in this village…" She didn't say it with as much enthusiasm as last time and simply cuddled into Naruto more, with him just saying silent not knowing what to say. He had grown-up with no parents or friends and so didn't know what it felt like to lose one...apart from Sasuke and if she was feeling as much pain now as he did then, he knew all she needed was comfort. Sakura just stood watching not knowing how to act or say but just as she was about to run to Aki to comfort her Kakashi and Kiba appeared before them.

"We have all the bodies on the boats; we need to move fast before a storm on the water starts! There's nobody else we can find, we can come back if Aki thinks there are some people missing," Kakashi stated not paying attention to the scene in front of him; however when he finally put the pieces together he was silent. Aki just pulled herself from Naruto; much to Naruto's dismay and pointed to a lifeless Kusa on the floor, and then her face turned to a smirk.

"You missed one Kakashi, you're slipping!" Everyone looked confused, so Aki carried on. "Kusa wouldn't want me to be upset, he said he's watching me and I believe him, I have all the villagers watching me and I can't fail them! Now lets get these back to Konoha give them a proper burial and avenge their deaths!"

"Hai," Kakashi picked up Kusa in his arms; bridal style; he didn't want to put Kusa over his shoulder; he thought it might upset the girl, falling apart in front of him.

"That should be everyone, but we need to hurry if we're going to Konoha," Everyone got in a separate boat, making 5 boats; they began to row as fast as they could so they could avoid the storms. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the scene that just occurred in front on him and that feeling; jealousy, he recognised it now, why was he jealous when they embraced, when they spoke like they were so close to each other? Why did he argue with Sakura when Aki was in a near-death situation at the hospital? He couldn't _like _her could he? The rain let up soon enough and the sun came out; settling the water and they were nearly back at Konoha port.

"Wow, it's still a long way back," Kiba groaned with Akamaru's bark to back him up.

"Well, now the storms settled can you tell us a bit more about Kusa he seemed very dear to you and I'd like to know more about him before we bury him," Sakura was bored of the quiet and had finally asked the question everyone else was dying to know the answer to.

"Well…uh okay then. Back when I was younger I was outside at school sat on a bench eating my lunch; I always sat on my own because nobody wanted to be my friend because I was different and had this mark on my fore-head. All the other kids teased me calling me freaky fore-head and freak of nature; it didn't help that my name was Aki either. I didn't mind being called names I liked to be around on my own in my own little world. The worst thing was none of the parents or adults knew about it so it didn't stop. One day this girl called Akahana **(red rose) **approached me and started hitting my head so hard shouting things like 'get that stupid mark off your fore-head freak' and things like 'oh it won't come off will it freaky-fore-head' and she kept hitting me until my fore-head was all bruised, and it was bleeding. Then once her friends had finished their laughing fit they left me alone. I went and cried behind the bench and I stayed like that for at least half an hour. Akahana did that too me everyday for about a week until a new boy started,"

"Kusa?" Sakura assumed.

"Yeah and of course all the girls were swooning over him and wouldn't leave him alone they even made a fan-club for him! Akahana got so caught up with Kusa that she left me alone. One day though Kusa wasn't at school that morning so Akahana came and hit me repeatedly again, I was used to it now and so didn't fight back. On that day I remember her exact words 'I haven't done this in a while have I freak? I guess I was too occupied with my kawaii little boyfriend Kusa!' I was too busy being hit and my eyes were full of tears that I didn't see Kusa coming through the school gates and watching everything. Turned out he was helping his dad clean up the harbour so he missed the morning of lessons. He walked over to Akahana and grabbed her hand, yanking her around to face him, I of course stayed crouched down on the ground it kind of makes me laugh now remembering what she said to Kusa," Aki paused to slightly chuckled and continued when she saw the eager eyes of the others.

"She said 'Hi Kusa, have you come to help me beat this stupid freak? You stopped me so you could have a go right? Or did you come to take me on a date?' she was so full of herself but Kusa just yanked her wrist again it was so hard that she almost bashed into a tree trunk, he stopped her of course, there faces were like 4 inches away from each other and she actually thought he was going to kiss her so she closed her eyes and pouted, now I think about it she _really_ humiliated herself! He just took his free-hand and slapped her really hard on the fore-head and called her a stupid girl and said 'who could kiss someone as uncaring and sick as you?' she was so humiliated she dropped out of school and nobody knew where she went. After Akahana and her little followers ran away Kusa came to help me up and took me to the nurse they cleared up my head and everything and then all the adults knew about how I was being bullied and after that it seemed to stop. I couldn't owe Kusa enough and we became best friends,"

"So you and Kusa weren't dating then? It seemed like you two were more than just friends,"

"No Sakura, I can see why you thought that though. But I only love Kusa as a brother I think it would be wrong if I 'like liked' him because it would just feel like I was dating a brother which is so wrong!" Sakura just nodded in response.

"Naruto…why have you been so quiet this trip? I'm worried I thought Kakashi introduced you as the 'number one noisy ninja in surprising people?' are you thinking about something?"

"Yeah…I know how much hurt you must be feeling, I've lost a friend that's like a brother to me too,"

"I'm sorry Naruto, how did he die?"

"Oh he's still very much alive! He's just…not here…his name is Uchiha Sasuke he ran away to gain power to kill his brother for slaughtering his whole village, in fact his brother did exactly the same to your village…" Aki's eyes widened not because of the whole slaughtering the village thing but because Naruto's brother-like friend was Uchiha Sasuke, the same Uchiha she had met in the forest, when she thought about it the Uchiha even asked about Naruto, she couldn't tell him now though, she didn't want to get his hopes up and she made a promise.

"Well, I hope one day you find….Sasuke and convince him to come back I'm sure you're a much livelier person when he's around,"

"Actually it's probably the other way around he's so hyped up about getting him back he never stops training to become stronger!"

"Shut-up Kiba, at least I actually train and don't take my dog out for a walk instead!"

"Oh now I feel horrible…."

"Why do you feel horrible Aki, because Naruto and Kiba are fighting? Don't be, they do it all the time!"

"Not because of that, because I stopped Naruto's training just so he could help me I feel so selfish…"

"Really don't feel bad about it! I offered to do this I wanted to help you, it must be horrible, and I know I would feel horrible if Konoha was destroyed!" Then the 5 boats parted as they all went into separate docks as they reached Konoha harbour. 3 jounin stepped away from there posts to help carry the bodies to the burial ground, the Hokage must have been watching from her tower because she was at the harbour in a flash, when she got there though Aki had already gone to the burial ground getting help from a jounin carrying Kusa, so Tsunade assumed that Naruto wasn't able to bring her back.

"You failed didn't you! It's not hard to track a 12 year old girl!"

"Uh…actually baa-chan…"

"Don't give me that, you failed she could be in all sorts of danger where've all these bodies come from? Don't tell me you brought them back from the village and you didn't even find the girl?!" Tsunade stopped and turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Aki stood there with her hand out ready to shake if Tsunade accepted.

"Pleased to meet you Hokage-sama I am Koshima Aki sorry if I've caused you any trouble but your fellow ninjas here said it would be okay to bury my villagers here, we couldn't take the risk in case Akatsuki were to come back to my village," When she had finished she smiled, noticing that Tsunade wasn't going to shake her hand she brought it up to her mouth coughed and placed it behind her back.

"Carry on, then come to me when your done," With that she walked away with her assistant; Shizune.

"So…I'm guessing your Hokage hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you, I just think she is annoyed that she saved your life and to re-pay her you run away!"

"Wait…she saved my life?"

"Yeah…you were in such a critical position that only her medical powers could save you," As soon as Kakashi spoke up Aki had run off down the path shouting behind her

"Don't worry I'll be right back to help you!" Aki ran around every corner getting terribly lost it was easy jumping across the roof-tops but actually in the street was very confusing! She was too busy looking at the tallest building which she knew was where the Hokage would be to notice where she was going and accidently bumped into someone.

"Augh! Out of all the people you bang into me how troublesome!" _'Troublesome? Where have I heard that voice before? In the hospital! He must've been the one that came to watch me and then had to leave!'_

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going I'm trying to get to the Hokage I want to thank her for saving my life!" The boy in front of her had a confused face and they he pulled a face like a light went off in his head.

"Your that girl from the hospital that ran away right?"

"Duh, Naruto and that came after me so now I'm back here! Now can you take me to the Hokage or not?!"

"I don't have time for your troublesome attitude! But I can take you to the Hokage even though it's troublesome,"

"You sure do like the word troublesome huh?"

"Hurry up I have places to be!"

"Well sor-ry grumpy butt! What's your name?" He pulled his hand out to help her up she grabbed it and brushed the dirt off of her kimono.

"It's Haru Shikamaru"

"I'm Koshima Aki,"

"The Koshima clan? I've never heard of them,"

"Ugh, I've heard that before!" Then when she got up he put his hands back in his pocket and they started walking together.

"Oh but Shiki-kun I wanted to hold your hand!" Aki said in a playful voice, she was joking of course, she wanted to be friends with this Shikamaru guy, he seemed interesting and he thought he would become her friend by teasing him. But Shikamaru took this seriously thinking it would stop her whining as to not make it more 'troublesome' so he held his hand out. Whilst they were walking Aki just laughed.

"Awww, come on Shikamaru, I was only jokinggg!" She was smiling now, she was happy being with this guy he made her laugh. As they were just talking and joking around people started to stare at Aki, not knowing who she was; just that she was the run-away who must've returned; they must have thought she was horrible for not returning her thanks to the Hokage, but that was where she has heading now and she would make sure she would!

"Man, people will just _not _stop staring at me!"

"Just ignore them; the Hokage's building is just down here,"

"I'm not going to ignore them, they're obviously interested or disgusted with me so I might as well milk it while I have there attention," Shikamaru had only known Aki for a short time and he thought she was funny and that they could become friends; not as good as him and Chouji; he thought they could become friends as well. But he felt like he knew her enough to know when she said 'milk it' she was about to do something terribly stupid…and surprise, surprise she did! Aki pulled the cheesiest grin she could and started to wave at random people.

"Hi, I'm Koshima Aki, I did run away but I'm here to thank the Hokage!" Everyone just looked at her rather to strangely, but they thought if she was friends with Shikamaru then she must've been nice and she seemed nice, introducing herself to random strangers so they smiled back. One little girl even ran up to her and hugged her; Aki just laughed and told her to go back to her mommy, Shikamaru smirked at this. Then they finally stopped outside the Hokage tower.

"Well, this is the Hokage's tower; you owe me for bringing you here!"

"I never said I'd give you anything, oh wait a sec…I do have something…" Aki put her hand the top of her kimono on the inside pocket and she made it look like she was rummaging for something at this Shikamaru perked up, waiting to find out what she was going to take out.

"Ah…there it is!" Aki pulled her hand out of her kimono pocket displaying her middle finger and directing it straight at Shikamaru.

"Not!" She began laughing and started to run towards the front door of the tower Shikamaru tried to grab her but failed her just smirked and waved at her, she waved back and mouth an 'arigato' he just walked back the way he came, in a strangely happy mood, considering he had just been told to go to the harbour to move dead bodies to the burial ground.

*~*

'Knock knock'

"Hai, what is it?"

"The run-away is here to see you; she claims to have something to speak to you about,"

"Hey mister, this 'run-away' has a name it's Aki!" Aki said as she stepped into the door.

"What is so important that you needed to interrupt my important work?"

"Uh…no offence Hokage, but your just sat at your desk drinking alcohol with a pig in a dress on your lap…" Tsunade pushed ton-ton off of her lap and sat forward slamming her glass on the table, it was so hard the glass smashed making Aki stood back so far her back was on the door and she flinched.

"Ah shoot, I forgot my back's got a gaping, black hole in it! Oh that reminds me I'm here to say sorry and thank you,"

"Eh? Why sorry and thank you?"

"I wanted to say arigato for saving my life I had no idea that you went to such lengths to save me! Then I wanted to say sorry for trying to run-away without thanking you, I hope you didn't feel like I had abused the fact that I'm still alive and breathing today, because I do appreciate it very much!"

"No big deal, I'm a medical ninja I save lives all the time," Tsunade said dismissing it with her hand.

"Yeah, but I'm sure if my parents were here today they'd be very thankful and I appreciate you letting me bury my villagers in Konoha!"

"No problem now could you leave I need to catch up on my work,"

"Right your 'work' do you want me to go down to the shop and get you some more alcohol it's my fault you just used the last of it!" Aki stood half-way out the door.

"No you've already said thanks; I will just sneak out later and get some!"

"Okay ja ne Hokage-sama!" Aki smirked and walked away from the Hokage's office, almost laughing out loud when Shizune walked past with a bunch of documents in her hand. Then she was outside in the sun-light once more. _'Oh great, back to burying my villagers, I wish they didn't dispose of mother and fathers bodies I would've loved to give them a grave next to the third Hokage since my dad was the Hananokage!' _ Aki turned down the road the way she came with Shikamaru, at least that's the way she _thought_ they came.

**FIN! **

**So gurd, awful, tell me! **

**Come on review all you have to do is press that green button, you can even put 'hi, this is good' and I will still love you or even flame me, I can use it to make BBQ for Chouji, I did kind of promise him some… XD**


	4. Konohamaru's Hime

**Un, un, un… sound like anyone? DEIDARA! XD **

**Sorry to the people that aren't on shippuden yet…but I mean if you're not HURRY UP! Or you'll never make it! **

**Lerryn: Hidan 'cos I love you; not like a love kind of way, because I don't really like the whole 'I only have a head' look, but yeah can you do the disclaimer?! I was thinking maybe if I used you people would love me…0.0**

**Hidan: Sure you $£!**

**Lerryn: Well…there was NO need for that you –beep-**

**Hidan: -beep- off I don't give a flying –beep! - Hey I was going to say I don't give a flying **_**duck**_**!**

**Lerryn: Sure you were Hidan, everyone knows you've got the mouth of a-**

**Hidan: Alright! You called me out of my hole to do this! Lerryn doesn't own my head, Deidara or any of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, which I'm very thankful for because if she did she would make me say her 'made up' swear words like crud, noob and fook!**

**By the way I didn't know if they had showers in Konoha but I put one in anyway! 'Cos she couldn't have gone to the hot spring XD**

"Augh, when is Aki going to come back!"

"Chill out Naruto, I'm sure whatever it is she's doing, it's important," Kiba had just got back from the burial ground.

"Well, there's only this little girl left and then we're all done, I can't believe Baa-chan didn't send _any _help!" Shikamaru was appearing in the distance hands in his pocket and a bored look on his face; Naruto noticed this and was about to shout to him when Aki took the words out of his mouth and she joined him walking next to him.

"Huh, that's weird!"

"What is Naruto?" Sakura said tying the boats to there dock.

"Aki just saw Shikamaru and ran straight up to him and now they're talking and laughing like they're best friends or something!"

"Yeah…that is weird…unless they know each other,"

"That would be impossible Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura; did you not listen to a word she said? She's never been to Konoha before in her life and nobody knew the flower country existed so Shikamaru could've never visited!" They all stopped and turned around when they heard a very intentional 'ahem' they turned to see Shikamaru and Aki stood there.

"Can 'ya stop talking about us like we're not here,"

"Oh gomenasai! Ano…how do you know each other?"

"Shiki-kun kindly escorted me to the Hokage tower a few minutes ago! Well I kind of bumped into him and he...helped me up…but that's not the point!" She laughed nervously, giving a fox-like grin and placed an arm behind her head.

"Shiki…kun?" Sakura, Naruto and Kiba all had the classic anime sweat-drops which soon disappeared.

"Don't call me Shiki-kun, Aki!"

"Oh gomen is it because a certain brain-box has a…girlfriend!" She was walking with her fingers up Shikamaru's shoulder and by the time she said girlfriend her two fingers were on his cheek, he brushed them off slightly annoyed and red-faced.

"Haha, you're blushing, _the _Shikamaru is blushing…man I'm gurd!"

"No I don' have a girlfriend…just don't call me Shiki-kun it's…ruining my reputation!" Kiba made a 'pfft' sound and burst out laughing.

"Rep, what rep? Your about as a cool as the desert!"

"Can we just get on with my mission? I was sent here to send some bodies to the burial ground or something, you baka's need help moving them, even though it's troublesome!"

"Already done it, no thanks to you two!"

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto I should've been here but I had to go say sorry and stuff to the Hokage and she likes me now! Did I forget to mention that?" Aki started to dance around Shikamaru singing 'she likes me, she likes me! Your Hokage likes me!'

"Uh, Aki how is that a good thing?!"

"Sakura have you still not figured it out! You know about the Hananokage thing? Now Konoha and the flower country are allied…well they would've been if…it was still…there,"

"Wait…oh… seriously Aki!" Sakura had finally realised what Aki meant, she was the daughter of the Hananokage! That meant if her father was still alive it would've been good for Konoha and her country to be allied. Aki just smiled and nodded.

"The girls a genius! How long did that take you 1, 2 hours?!"

"Wait, why were you bullied then your dad could have easily stopped it couldn't he?"

"Well…like I said none of the parents knew," Sakura mouth just made an 'o' shape.

"I need to go to the burial ground now and pay my respects to the villagers, Sakura could I borrow some black clothes please? Mine are all…gone"

"Sure, see you guys later!"

"You can come if you like, not sure if you really want to you know…they weren't your village members! Ja ne Naruto, Shiki-kun, Kiba you too Kakashi!"

"We'll be there!"

"Don't call me Shiki-kun! Aki…" He just dismissed Aki and Sakura walking down the road linking and laughing.

"Kakashi-sensei, would it be alright for us too go? She wouldn't mind would she?"

"I have another mission to deal with after to this, so I can't go I'm sorry, but you 3 can go,"

"Yosh! I'm going to train, Kiba you coming?!" Naruto had already run into the forest to the right of him.

"Ugh, come on Akamaru!" Shikamaru just stayed where he was as Kakashi nodded and jumped away to whom knows where! Shikamaru then bored decided to go find Asama to play shougi.

*~*

"I still can't believe that you're the Kage's daughter! That means you're a princess!"

"Don't exactly look like one right now do I?!" Aki was referring to herself, she had a tear-stained face, ripped and blood-covered clothes, her hair was knotted and she was covered in grazes.

"Well I can do something about that!"

"It's seriously okay Sakura, I can just wash my clothes and then wash in the lake I'll be fine!"

"Oh no you don't, get in that shower right now! Then I'm going to get you you're black outfit then when we get back I'm going to give you some new clothes!" Sakura said demandingly, all the while pushing Aki into her bathroom!

*~*

"How long does it take for a girl to get changed and get her butt down the road?"

"Naruto, you just contradicted yourself by mentioning 'girl' and 'changed' in the same sentence!"

"Girls are so troublesome!"

"That's exactly why they made girls, to test a man's patience!"

"For once, Kiba I agree with you!" The 3 shinobi were all leaning on the burial ground gate, waiting for Aki and Sakura to show up. Aki's would love what they'd done, they had made a whole section for her village and already done the burying, all Aki had to do know was relax and pay her respects, she had been through enough today!

*~*

"Man Sakura, you were right I feel so _clean!_"

"I'm never wrong; no wait Shikamaru's the one who's never wrong!"

"So do you have the outfit?!"

"Oh yeah sorry, it's on the bed there, I'm already changed so I'll leave you to it, do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, you go ahead and tell the guys I'll be right there!"

"Sure ja ne!" Sakura walked out of her room and shut the door behind her. After Aki had dried off she put on the traditional black funeral outfit that Sakura had laid out for her and she tied her brown hair into a side bun and brushed her bangs to the left-side of her fore-head; then she brushed it back not wanting to explain her mark to strangers, with her white flower clip from Naruto. She applied a thick line of eye-liner around her eyes, **(a/n: not as thick as Gaara's) **which was the classic look of all the girls from the flower country. Just before she stepped out of the door she found some knee-length, black Konoha sandals that Sakura had left her by the door so she put them on and walked out the door, heading the way they came and then she would somehow find her way to the burial grounds. _'I should have asked Sakura to wait for meee!'_ Aki thought in a sing-song voice. She spotted a cute little boy in-front of her he had pointy brown hair; he was stood with a girl with ginger hair and a boy with a runny nose. _'Oh, yuck, that's nasty!_' Aki ran up to the little boy with the brown hair thinking he looked the safest, when he turned around; boy was she wrong! He had the weirdest cap thing on his head!

"Excuse me sweetie, do you know how I could get to the burial grounds? I'm meeting some friends there and paying respects to my village," She noticed when she called him sweetie he blushed a little bit which she thought was really cute.

"U…uh… my friends and I could take you! As the thirds grand-son it is my duty to help people lost along the way!"

"Wow, you're the thirds grandson? Well in my country I'm the Hananokage's daughter! Don't tell any one though it's a secret, promise?" Aki held out her pinkie finger and Konohamaru did the same they promised on it.

"It's this way just follow us, you'll be there in no time, Hime!"

"Arigato…uh…"

"Konohamaru, this girl is Moegi and he's Udon!"

"Nice to meet you Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, and don't call me Hime in front of people, 'kay?"

"Ano I didn't know your name so I just called you that gomen…what's your name? You're so pretty, I need to know the name of my competition for hottest girl in Konoha,"

"Awww Arigato Moegi, I'm Koshima Aki, but don't worry, I'm nowhere near as cute and pretty as you!" Aki said with her biggest smile, this Moegi girl obviously loved the attention. Then they started walking, gaining strange stares again from all the villagers, _'Gee, you'd think they'd never seen a girl in funeral clothes, smiling and talking with a bunch of kids!'_

"Aki, the grounds are down there, so do you want us to take you all the way?"

"Oh you don't have to Konohamaru, but I'd like it if you did, I wouldn't want to get attacked on the way down," Aki enjoyed buttering up these little kids it was nice to see them having fun.

"Okay don't worry we will protect you from any danger between here and the grounds, Hime!" Aki lightly laughed.

"Arigato!" Konohamaru took Aki's right hand and Moegi took her left then they started to run leaving Udon slowly following behind.

*~*

"Sakura, I thought you said she's be a few minutes?"

"Just give it a few more she probably got lost, maybe I should go look for her,"

"Hey, the troublesome girls there running towards us at speed with those kids Naruto hangs out with,"

"Eh, Konohamaru? Every time I see her how come she's made a new friend?"

*~*

They had stopped running now and as soon as they were close enough to make out the figures Aki smiled and Naruto waved at her. Then outside the gate Konohamaru let go of Aki's hand and pointed at Naruto.

"Naruto was one of the 'important friends' you were meeting here?"

"Yeah, do you know each other?"

"Naruto is our trainee sensei, look at this technique he's taught me!"

"No wait, Konohamaru don't do it! Ah…too late…now Aki's going to hate me…" Sakura hit Naruto on the head hard leaving a large lump.

"It's your fault for teaching him that!"

"Sexy no jutsu!" Aki's eyes widened and then he face turned to one of shock and she didn't know how to act!

"Konohamaru…uh…you're still young should you really be doing that?" Then Konohamaru changed back to his normal young-boy self.

"Naruto nii-chan taught it to me!"

"Eh…uh Aki…d…don't get the w…wrong idea," Naruto covered his head ready to feel the punch hit his head. But instead he heard Aki laughing.

"Haha Naruto that's genius, it always works to flirt if you want something! Then the fact that he's only so little and understands that! He he," She laughed again and didn't stop for a while. "Gomen, I shouldn't laugh it's a terrible thing really, oh and shouldn't somebody pick Kiba up off the ground and clear the blood of his nose?"

"No leave the pervert there! He belongs on the floor, stupid mutt!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, for bringing me here, I would've gotten lost if it weren't for you three! Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing,"

"Oh it's nothing,"

"Yeah no problem Himenee-chan,"

"Konohamaru, what did I say?!" She bent down to whisper in his ear he then turned to her ear and whispered back.

"Gomenasai nee-chan I forgot," All the while Sakura was smirking she heard Konohamaru call Aki 'princess' then the 3 kids walked back round the street corner to their game.

"Aki, what did Konohamaru mean my 'Hime'?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh um, well they were playing a game of prince and princesses when I interrupted them and Moegi said I was pretty so I could be a princess…" She wiped the imaginary sweat of her fore-head with a wide grin on her face, and then they entered the gates.

"Wow, it was so nice of them to make a part just for my people,"

"Well, there wasn't exactly any room in this part!"

"True, um I'm going to go and find Kusa's grave so you can lay some flowers down for me, it would really help," Aki took one basket of flowers that Sakura was holding they were white hibiscus, with a hint of purple through the middle, Sakura's were light pink, Naruto's were light blue, Kiba's were black and Shikamaru had a basket of violet hibiscus, they would all split up in different rows and pay there respects.

"Well Kusa, I brought you some white ones, I know your favorite color is green…but 'ya know! Wasn't any on the island…since they only come in summer, right?" Aki was bent down at Kusa's grave placing the flowers down and single tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away.

"I've cried way to much for you Kusa, your not worth it!" She chuckled at this.

"Besides your watching over me right now, so these are for you and I hope you help me become a great ninja to defeat any rouge ninjas and Akatsuki, and to restore our village, I'm sure I can get a decent boyfriend, huh? I've got to go see everyone else now because Naruto and the others are busy helping me! I should have fun with Akahana slapping the flowers on her grave! Ja ne Kusa, love you nii-san, oh and say konnichiwa to mom and dad for me, and tell them gomen I couldn't get their bodies in time," Aki stood up left the flowers and began making her way up the row of burial stones.

*~*

Aki was lying on the floor with her tongue sticking out and her eyes were spiraling.

"So…many…villagers…so…many…flowers,"

"Uhhh Naruto can you carry her back to my house for me? I was going to let her stay there and I can't carry her myself!"

"Um I suppose I could," However as Naruto bent down to pick her up she sat upright almost banging her head with Naruto's.

"Aki, what was that for, being carried isn't that bad is it?"

"Gomen Naruto, it's not that, it's just now I don't have anything to worry about I want to train really hard! I want to be able to go on missions, I don't care who my team is with! I just want to get really strong," By now Aki was stood up with her fist in the air looking at the sky, Kiba just scoffed.

"Wow, that sounded oddly familiar,"

"Oh great a girl version of Naruto, how troublesome,"

"Awww Shiki-kun don't be sad, I'm nothing like Naruto let me show you," Aki pulled out a random projector board and was wearing a teacher's gown, she pointed to the screen with a metal stick; the screen displayed a rotating picture of Aki and one of Naruto.

"What…how did she…?" Kiba just had a confused look about him and Shikamaru looked even more troubled, Sakura just stood there with a bored look.

"Naruto has spiky blonde hair, I have long brown hair. Naruto has bright blue eyes; I have gold eyes; which I totally don't get! Naruto has a peni-,"

"Hai, Hai, Hai, I get it okay?! Your nothing like Naruto, this is so troublesome," Suddenly the board disappeared and Aki was stood their in her normal clothes.

"Ah, forget it I'm going to find Chouji!"

"Who's Chouji? I want to meet Chouji; any friend of Shiki-kun is a friend of mine!" Shikamaru had just walked away and Kiba had begun walking Akamaru the other way obviously bored.

"Bye then, you ungrateful baka's! Do you two have any idea where I could find somebody to train me? I've had zilch experience, but I can use chakra, jutsu's, run uber fast and everything I just need to be taught more and how to do them properly!"

"You'll have to go to the Hokage for that Aki,"

"Will you guys come with moi?"

"Moi?"

"It's French for…never mind; will you help me?" They just nodded and Aki would walk to the Hokage tower for the _second_ time today.

*~*

"She will need somebody to train her, I don't even know what level she is at yet, everyone else has already graduated and got so far, I don't know where to start with her…" Tsunade said to Shizune as she was sat at her desk looking out the window at the 4 faces carved into the rock. There was a knock on the door and Shizune went to answer it, it was Naruto, Sakura and Aki trailed in after them.

"Aki why are you still dressed in that outfit?"

"Geh? Oh I forgot to change…never mind I have something really important to ask you. Is there anybody who can-,"

"Train Aki, so strong that she can avenge her village and help us in our search for Sasuke! Kakashi can do it right and then can she join our team?"

"Calm down Naruto, let Aki finish her-,"

"Sentences? Right gomen," Sakura just made an 'ugh' noise and went back to being silent.

"I was just talking about this and Aki you can't be trained until we find out how strong you are, so we have a jounin for you to fight if you can get him unconscious or injure him so he is not able to get up, you can be trained by somebody. You did graduate from your ninja school in the flower country didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, our country is always late with times so I was only just going to do my first mission with Kusa and Ayame on my team and our sensei, but it was destroyed before I could,"

"I see, we have a jounin ready for you now waiting on the outskirts of Konoha forest, once he's down both come back here and I can sort the rest out,"

"Whoa, hold up a second Hokage, I don't know any techniques yet! I can just about manage taijutsu, which isn't even at a high level; we were told that we would be taught how to make techniques after our first mission!"

"Shizune, please wait outside with Naruto and Sakura, I have something I need to discuss with Aki," Tsunade came over from her desk and walked up to Aki.

"Now I know that's not true, I can feel you have a special power and I believe it has something to do with that mark?" Aki gulped and looked away from the Hokage '_Only tell somebody you completely trust' _her father's voice rang through her head.

"You're a Hokage and I trust you, please feel free to throw me out after I show you this," Aki took 3 steps back from the Hokage and performed her hand seal, she closed her eyes

"Dokushin jutsu!" Aki's hair blew slightly even though there was no breeze and she simply stood still, the mark on her fore-head glowing pink, Tsunade was confused by this and didn't know what to do.

"Aki what're you…,"

"Wait please, just think about something in your head," Tsunade started to think _**"What is this girl on about? I need some alcohol after this! Maybe I should bribe Konohamaru to buy me some…wait he's underage! Maybe Naruto…he he that should work"**_ After this Aki stopped and put her hand down, the glow of the mark faded and she opened her eyes.

"You want some alcohol after this meeting and you want Konohamaru to buy it but he's too young so you're going to try and use Naruto, you think that will work,"

"Wait, how did you? When did you? Huh?"

"That is my only power; nobody else in the Koshima clan has had it, neither has anybody in the village, the power to read anyone's mind, if I concentrate hard enough I can see the images in their brains as well. There's something else as well…only Sakura knows and there's something else but only she saw it…," Tsunade rolled her hand as if signaling her to carry on.

"Naruto and the others don't know about this apart from Konohamaru and Sakura, but I'm a Hime, my dad was the Hananokage of the flower country. Also when I went back to get my parents bodies and I found they were gone I was so angry, upset and a whole other load of mixed up emotions, I began to feel stronger and my hair started to grow longer and…turned white it felt like it wasn't me; but when I heard Naruto shouting me I went back to normal and I'm scared to use my power now just…in case,"

"Hime?! I'm sorry you have such a unique ability I don't know what to do to help them, I will have to read up about it. If you just try your hardest to be able to use your dokushin without closing your eyes and can use it whilst fighting then you will be able to defeat this jounin easily; or not,"

"So I just use taijutsu and my dokushin? You don't think it's strange I have a power nobody else has? Do you think Naruto and Sakura and everyone would still like me if I told them?"

"I don't find it weird because I don't know anything about it! It should be fine to tell them it will be harder to make friends if you keep secrets from them. I will cancel the jounin test until tomorrow morning, practice using your dokushin,"

"Arigato gozaimasu, ja ne Hokage, do you want me to buy the alcohol, because I mean I will if you want me too?!"

"No, I should lay off that stuff today anyway," Aki opened the door and was back in the hallway greeted by a rush of cold air.

"Can we go to like a park or something; I really need to tell you both something,"

"Sure Aki, is everything alright?"

"Perfect…just perfect,"

Aki, Sakura and Naruto had settled on going to the harbour and they were now sat on the wall listening to the waves.

"Basically I'm Koshima Aki the Hananokage's daughter; I'm the Princess of the flower country. This pink flower mark on the fore-head is just something that comes with my power 'dokushin jutsu' it allows me to read minds and as far back as anyone can recall nobody had had this power. I hope that's explained everything!" It took a minute for it to all soak in but then Naruto stood up screaming.

"You're a princess? I've been travelling with a Princess? You can read minds?" _'Oh crud, what if she found out I like her?'_

"Yes, yes and yes to all of those questions, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I thought you would hate me, or think I was weird. Can you please tell me about you? I mean I know I've been introduced and everything but I don't really know a lot,"

"I wouldn't hate you,"

"Yeah me either!"

"Aki, I'll tell you about me first, although there's not a lot to tell! I'm Haruno Sakura, 12 years old, born and raised in Konoha. I am in team 7 with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke used to be with us, but he left us. I don't really have any special techniques, but I'm good at maintaining chakra,"

"Arigato Sakura! You're up Naruto!"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 12 years old, born in Konoha, I am in team 7 also and my special techniques are Kage bunshin jutsu and Rasengan. Also a lot of people know about this except from you but I have a…I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me I have often been called a monster, so it's okay if you hate me now," Aki jumped up and walked in front of Naruto she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care about that Naruto, you are who you are and you can't change, I don't mind one bit that there's a Kyuubi inside of you because you saved my life and your one of the funniest boy's I've ever met!"

"You really don't care? The Kyuubi almost killed everyone in this village and hurt lots of people,"

"Exactly the _Kyuubi_ did all of that, not you! You would never do anything like that and I can tell,"

"There Naruto, I told you she wouldn't mind it. Aki what about your fight with the jounin,"

"Hokage said I could practice using my dokushin jutsu walking around normally so I can fight with it, then I have to fight with them tomorrow, she said it would be easy and hard, but who else can predict what I'm going to right if I can read their mind!"

*~*

"Kakashi, it's to be resumed tomorrow morning, turns out she doesn't have any techniques so I've told her to practice with what she's got! You know it might even be a match for your sharingan!"

"What's her power then, I want to know what it is if it's almost equal to Sharingan,"

"Dokushin jutsu,"

"Mind reading technique, never heard of it, what was her clan again…Koshima?"

"Hai, be ready here tomorrow morning,"

"Sure," '_Dokushin jutsu? This girl keeps surprising me, she escapes Akatsuki, gets brought to hospital, escapes the hospital and the gate guards, rescues her village, buries them all here, has to fight me, so much experience in such a small girl…'_

*~*

"Now you get to meet the rest of Konoha's 11!"

"Konoha's…11?"

"Yeah all the people who graduated from the ninja school last…"

"Oh cool, can't wait to meet 'em all, I'll start practicing now and hear their first thoughts of me that would be fun!"

"Isn't that rude and an invasion of privacy?"

"Hey, I'm just checking if they're not two faced, saying one thing to my face and another in their mind, I just hope you haven't got any perverted friends," Aki had already been to Sakura's and got a new outfit; which Naruto thought she looked even better in. She had a yellow kimono with short sleeves that went slim between her legs showing her hip bones slightly and puffy white trousers that stopped just below her knee-caps, she kept on her long black sandals and they ended just as the trousers started. She had a bandage tied around her left leg with her kunai; she was left handed. On her right arm she had a long fish-net sleeve which stopped at her wrist and on her left hand she had a fingerless fish-net glove, to finish it she had the clip from Naruto in her hair.

"I still can't get over how different you look in that outfit, it fits you perfectly!"

"Thank you Sakura, I've always loved your red kimono," They smiled at each other and Aki decided this would be the perfect time to start practicing.

"Hey you two, look at the Hokage faces a minute, the heads don't look like they're straight do they?" With two confused ace Naruto and Sakura turned around, Aki quickly performed her hand seal and closed her eyes, the mark on her head glowing '_dokushin jutsu' _she attempted opening her eyes, not sure as to what her sight would be like. To her surprise it was normal, just like before except she could hear the thoughts of whoever she stared at, she looked at Naruto.

"_**What is Aki on about? Of course there not straight they're meant to be like that. She can be thick sometimes but I love that outfit on her, as perverted as it may seem, she just looks so…right and she doesn't care I'm the Kyuubi, who am I kidding, she'll never like me! As soon as she see's my friends or even Sasuke she'll just fall for him like every other 12 year old girl in Konoha!" **_

'_Awww Naruto, you like me? Nobody has ever told me that before it's so nice to hear it once in a while! I don't like Sasuke though; when I met him he just seemed arrogant, full of him self and sort of weird…can't wait to meet the rest of the gang! Don't think you've escaped my wrath Sakura mwahahaha!'_

"_**Aki can be so random at times, I'm just going to forget about it and take her to meet the others now, I told them all to wait outside Ichiraku ramen so I hope they're all there!"**_ Just like Sakura had thought Naruto and herself turned around, as soon as they looked at her they had shocked faces.

"What's wrong? Is there a bug on me? Get it off, get it offfff!" Aki started to twirl around shaking her kimono, she heard Naruto thinking,

"_**Don't do that in front of Shino!" **_

'_Who's Shino? Oh well…why are they looking at me so funny'_

"Aki your eyes…th…there…white and you've got a pink, flower shaped pupil!"

"So I guess you can tell when I've got my dokushin activated! That won't be attractive for meeting your friends guess I won't be able to read their minds after all!" Aki closed her eyes and the flower on her head faded and when her eyes opened again they were back to normal.

"Am I normal again? Are my eyes gold?!"

"Yeah they are…don't worry"

"Cool, now to Ichiraku rame-…whoops!"

"How did you know we were going to…you read my mind right?" Sakura had a smirk where as Naruto's face went instantly white.

"Yeah I did, but you turned around before I could do Naruto! No fun I wanted to know what he thought about my outfit, guess I'll never know…"

"Uh no Aki I think it makes you look really nice,"

"You know you're too sweet sometimes! I'm sure none of your friends are as sweet as you!" As Aki walked past Naruto to walk in the front with Sakura she slightly squeezed his hand and smiled at him, he lightly blushed and smiled back.

**Oh no Aki meets the rest of the Konoha 11 next chapter…what could go wrong? Will she call Chouji…fat?! Will she call Ino a pig?! Will she call Lee…..FUZZY BROWS! OH THE AGONY! See you next chapter folks! ;)**

**Mwahahaha! By the way that was a preview! XD**


	5. Ramen! The meeting and Hinatas backbone

**Lerryn: KONNICHIWA! I wonder if anyone actually read's these things…I spend longer on these than the actual chapters…it's so hard to find something funny and amusing to say to warm the readers up for the story, right Tonton?**

**Tonton: Buhi, buhi, buh**

**Lerryn: You're right Tonton, some people do read these! If they're very bored! Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Tonton: Buhi, buhi, buh, buhi, buh!**

**Lerryn: -.- Uh Kiba want to translate…**

**Kiba: Lerryn doesn't own Naruto; if she did she would give everyone in Konoha a pet like Akamaru! She also doesn't own Jordin Sparks or her song 'One step at a time'**

**Akamaru: Arf, arf!**

**Lerryn: Frickin' animal noises…frickin' translations…frickin' everything! **

"Ano…what does ramen taste like Naruto?" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, eyes-wide and mouth dangling open.

"Y…you've never had ramen? It's the best food ever invented, once we've met everyone you can try some!" Aki looked confused at Naruto's reaction.

"Oh Aki don't worry, if you told Naruto to kill somebody for a bowl of ramen he'd probably do it, he's that obsessed!" Aki laughed.

"I can't talk I love food, especially all the different fish I caught in my village, since we were an island every way you went there was water and different fish, oh and Naruto I would have ramen but I don't have any money,"

"That's okay I have these free ramen tickets, there's three of 'em," Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Since there's 3 do you want to come too?"

"I don't see why not, I haven't had ramen in such a long time!"

"Great, now all 3 of us can go!"

"Aki was that sarcastic?"

"No, it obviously came out wrong…gomenasai!" Sakura just dismissed it with her hand and went back to staring at how close Naruto and Aki were walking intensely.

*~*

"Careful Chouji, she's one of my best friends now and she said she really wanted to meet my best, best friend," Ino scoffed as loud as she could.

"You mean a girl actually wants to meet Chouji? She'll change her mind once she see's him,"

"Ino, that's too harsh!" Hinata said very quietly, so quietly that nearly everyone missed it.

"I think she's got a very big infatuation with Naruto as well," Everyone put on confused faces, making Shikamaru sweat-drop.

"That means she has a crush on him!" A chorus of 'oh's' were heard amongst the shinobi and they all stopped and turned as somebody coughed. The Konoha genin and one chuunin turned around to find Sakura and Naruto stood very close together.

"I thought you were bringing the new girl Naruto? Thanks for wasting our time,"

"What are you talking about she's stood right the-," Naruto turned around and started jerk his head in all direction pointing to the spot where Aki just stood.

"We brought her…she was just…where'd she go?" Naruto stopped and turned around when he heard Shikamaru sigh very loudly, in fact everyone heard it over Naruto's screaming. Aki had run so fast when she saw Shikamaru that she had jumped on his back before anybody had noticed she whispered konnichiwa very quietly then had jumped back and landed in her place.

"Konnichiwa, Konoha shinobi! I am Koshima Aki, I'm from the now deceased flower country and I was the Hime. I have a kekkai genkai nobody else has heard of called 'dokushin jutsu' which allows me to read anybody's mind, I'm not very powerful and don't know a lot of techniques but I'm training to get stronger and help Sakura and Naruto save Sasuke and then I will defeat the two Akatsuki that killed my village!" Aki squeezed this in managing not to take a breath leaving all the other's stood there dumbfounded, Shikamaru seemed to have been the only one to take it in, it seemed everyone had each taken in a little bit and Ino spoke first.

"You're a Hime…wow!" Then it was Neji's turn.

"Dokushin? Interesting…"

"What a beautiful girl, I can tell your youth power is strong!" Lee shrieked out…saluting Aki.

"Uh arigato gozaimasu…"

"Rock Lee"

"Arigato Lee," Aki smiled at this boy's enthusiasm, she noticed Lee, the boy with white eyes and the girl with brown buns seemed older than the others.

"Ano…could you introduce yourselves? I already know Shiki-kun, Kiba and Lee, then I guess I sort of know you two because of the pollen incident" She pointed to Hinata and Shino.

"Aki don't call me that!"

"Sorry Shiki-kun!" They all stepped forward and took turns introducing themselves.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"Tenten!"

"Hyuuga Neji,"

"Aburame Shino,"

"Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Akimichi Chouji,"

"Oh…my…Chouji…as in Shiki-kun's best friend Chouji?" He simply nodded and shot glares at Ino who had a terribly confused face. Aki jumped forwards and hugged Chouji then let go.

"Now I've met my best friends, best, best friend! Wait…that confused me…"

"The one an only,"

"Well don't worry Chouji I won't steal Shiki-kun from you, besides I have Naruto and Sakura, that's if I even past my test…"

"Test?" Kiba asked not being told about any test.

"Yeah I have to fight a jounin to get my head-band, I'm not officially a Konoha Nin yet, I'm still flower country!" Aki pointed to the grip in her hair, and then she walked over to Neji "Speaking of hair…why do you have girl's hair?"

"It's just long; it's how Hyuuga's have their hair,"

"Then why isn't Hinata's long? Are you sure you're not just lying to cover up the fact that you like looking like a girl?" Aki smirked whilst pulling his ponytail; Neji just displayed annoyance whilst the others snickered. This annoyed him even more and he went to punch Aki it was so fast that nobody saw it; somehow Aki managed to let go of his hair at the right moment; she lifted her hand up and grabbed his fist, he was stronger so she had to strain and spread her feet shoulder-width apart.

"Neji, stop it!" The girl in his team Tenten shouted he then let go, leaving Aki to stand straight up again slightly out of breath '_How did she see my fist moving? It's meant to be so fast a normal eye couldn't see it! There's more to this girl than she lets on…' _

"Lee, Tenten we're going!"

"Wait, gomen Neji, I thought you'd take it as a joke,"

"Hm," He then turned around and walked away with Lee and Tenten who were waving to Aki.

"Man, whose headbands on too tight!" Once again everyone snickered. "It was great meeting all of you, Naruto you going to take me to get ramen now?" She heard a very quiet gasp and turned to see Hinata's face had turned rather sad and she was looking at the floor. _'Why is she disappointed? Because we're leaving…or because Naruto's leaving?'_

"Hinata, can I talk to you for a second?" She looked slightly shocked that Aki had called her so suddenly but she nodded and followed Aki around a corner and onto another busy street, with many stalls.

"W…what is it Aki?"

"Okay, tell me straight, do you like Naruto? Don't lie to me either, because I can tell if your lying or not,"

"Well…I…uh…it's not that I…uh,"

"Okay Hinata, just don't talk for a bit, I'll get the answer out of you," Hinata flinched slightly "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or anything! Dokushin no jutsu!" Aki closed her eyes and performed a hand seal, the mark on her fore-head glowed and the wind blew her hair slightly; she was amazed at how quick it happened, usually it took longer, but she knew she was getting stronger.

"_**Why does Aki want to know if I like Naruto? I mean I do…maybe even love him…what is she doing with her eyes closed? Maybe I should just tell her I have feelings for him, I hope she won't laugh at me. I'm not as beautiful as Sakura or Aki though, so he will never acknowledge me; I've got no confidence either" **_Aki opened her eyes again and went back to normal.

"Arigato Hinata that's all I needed!"

"N…nani?"

"I just read your mind; did you not listen to my introduction? So you think you love Naruto and you don't think your pretty enough or have the confidence for him to notice you?" Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and found the ground very interesting again as she wouldn't take her eyes of it.

"I am going to be honest with you now Hinata, I like Naruto as well, although I'm not sure if I'm in _love_ with him because I hardly know him, but it'll be fun to have some competition, so I'm going to make you more confident, starting as soon as I've had ramen with Naruto and Sakura so wait for me outside…the Hokage tower at…2:30. Don't stand me up because if you do I'll tell everyone about the fact that you still sleep with a cuddly animal…yeah I kind of read your mind about that as well gomen!"

"H…hai Aki" This was all Hinata could push out, Aki grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around the corner, Aki had a grin and Hinata looked like she was ready to die.

"Hinata, are you okay, did Aki do something to you?" Naruto asked noticing there was something _very_ wrong.

"Oi Naruto, I'm not a horrible person…sometimes, all me and Hinata did was talk, right Hinata?" She turned to her only to find she had fainted as soon as Naruto had asked if she was alright.

"Ugh, where does she live? I can take her there,"

"What about our ramen date Aki?"

"Oh…forgot about that…" Aki put on a mock thinking face, then she turned to Kiba and Shino when she heard one of them cough.

"Hinata's in our team, so we'll take her home for you,"

"Arigato Shino and Kiba, make sure when she wakes up she remembers what to do later,"

"Uhh…sure thing," As Kiba started to walk away Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's top and ran to Aki scratching her leg, Aki bent down and picked him up, nuzzling his head with her cheek, he licked her cheek and barked playfully.

"That's right Akamaru, you found me when you were out with Kiba and Naruto didn't you?" He just barked in response.

"Then thank you very much!" She picked him up so she was staring at this face and kissed him on the nose. She giggled when she put him down and he still jumped up at her leg.

"Sorry Aki, I didn't know he would like you so much,"

"It's alright, I love animals, and my country was surrounded by nature after all!" Kiba whistled and Akamaru went straight to him, Aki turned around and clapped her hands.

"Yosh, who wants ramen?!"

"Alright!" Naruto began to run but was stopped by Aki grabbing his collar.

"Haha, sorry Shiki-kun, Chouji and Ino, I forgot you were still there!" Aki turned around to look at the very bored trio.

"I need to get back to my flower shop anyway,"

"You own a flower shop?"

"Yeah maybe you should drop by tomorrow after your test?"

"Sure Ino thanks, ja ne," She waved and walked off leaving Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Chouji and I were going to get BBQ with out sensei so we're going to,"

"Sayonara Shiki-kun and Chouji!"

"Ja ne Aki, save me some of that ramen,"

"How about we just get it another time Chouji?"

"Sure Aki," With that Chouji and Shikamaru left, leaving Naruto, Sakura and Aki to go into Ichiraku ramen.

"Hey gramps, 3 bowls of ramen please; the usual,"

"Sure Naruto, I heard the commotion outside and I already have it prepared, but who's the 3rd one for?" He hadn't turned around yet so he didn't see Aki, he turned around when she spoke.

"Me! I'm Aki, the sole survivor of the hibiscus village and the Koshima clan, nice to meet you, old man!"

"Nice to meet you too, I hope you enjoy the ramen,"

"Well I've never had it before so this is the first time!" The man just chuckled and placed the bowls down in front of them, Naruto was quick to grab his chopsticks and dig in; Aki looked a little sick wondering how he could eat so much, so fast.

"Aki, fwy tum fwits rericiuos!" She knew he was trying to say 'Aki, try some it's delicious' so she grabbed some chop-sticks and got ready to dig in, noticing now that a huge lump had appeared on his head, with Sakura just uncurling a fist.

"Don't talk with your mouth full whilst theres ladies present!"

"Gomen," He had now swallowed and finished his first bowl, Sakura had already half-finished and Aki realised she hadn't touched it yet '_Whoops, might get cold, I might be late meeting Hinata…if she's woken up' _she grabbed some noodles in the chopsticks already covered in the toppings and placed it in her mouth, she began to chew and finally got the taste of it _'It's alright I suppose, I could live without it'_ soon Aki had caught up to the other two and finished, soon after they were all stood outside, Aki then accidently burped.

"Oh, that's embarrassing, sorry!" She said covering her mouth with a slight blush.

"It's not your fault, once I did it in class, which embarrassed me to no end, people wouldn't stop calling me 'barf' for days!" Aki giggled as she got this picture clearly of people calling Sakura 'barf'.

"Let's go and give you a proper tour of Konoha Aki, that way if we have to leave for a mission while your still being tested you'll be able to find your way around!"

"Actually…I have to go and do something very important!"

"Aki…your not running away again are you?" Naruto said with a shocked face.

"No don't worry, even if I did, where would I run too? I just have something to do,"

"What though Aki?" She just tapped her nose to signify 'none-of-your-business' and walked off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"Aki!" Sakura shouted after her, which made her turn around with her hands cupped round her mouth to shout over the crowds.

"Chill! Meet me at…like…there at like 4 ja ne!" Then she began her walk again to the Hokage tower. She walked around a few turns recognising roads from when Shikamaru had shown her there. Her walk involved her walking past the academy she smiled as she saw all the children running around, she spaced out for a minute and suddenly two kids who were walking and laughing together had herself and Kusa's faces. She remembered this moment from her child-hood, when they were having a debate about which animal was better; cat or dog. She replayed the argument in her head.

'_No way, cats are so much better than dogs! They always land on their feet, they don't have to bark at every thing that walks past them and they have 9 lives! A dog only has one!" Aki was arguing they were sat down on the grass outside the flower academy and Kusa was building a flower-chain necklace for Aki._

"_But dogs always stay with you and don't just walk off when they get bored, when you call them they come to you and there like the owners best friend, they may not have 9 lives but that's because they don't need them because there not stupid enough to get in the way of ninja's practicing kunai throwing!" _

"_Fine I give up, how come you never let me win Kuku?"_

"_Just getting my point across 'Ki! Here put this on," He put the flower necklace around Aki's neck. "Fits perfect!"_

"_Arigato Kuku, I'll make one for you now and we can stay best friends forever!" They both just laughed and joked about different things.' _It made her smile slightly as the image faded in her head and the kids in the academy grounds got their faces back. A small tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away refusing to cry. _'Best friends forever' _then she looked to the sky only to look down again with a harsh flick of her head as her name was being called, it was Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon on the other side of the fence, they had stopped running and noticed her in her yellow kimono.

"Konnichiwa Aki Hime!"

"Hey Konohamaru Ouji, Moegi and Udon" **(a/n: Ouji is prince)** Aki couldn't talk to them properly through the fence so she jumped high enough and landed on top of the high fence, gaining some accidental attention from the students and a certain Iruka-sensei who had obviously seen all the kids looking in one direction.

"Gomen, sensei!" He wasn't her teacher but she could tell that he was Konohamaru's teacher. She could hear some muttering from the girls like 'Wow, she's pretty' and things like 'Is she a friend of Moegi? She's so lucky' then 'Did Konohamaru just call her a princess?', then there were the boys she almost laughed out loud at what some of these boys were saying she wondered where they got it from at such a young age 'Is that Konohamaru's girlfriend? He got an older girl to go out with him?' then the odd 'Is he cheating on Moegi?' and 'Konohamaru's dating a Hime?!' she closed the gap between the fence and the ground and jumped off gracefully landing in the middle of the crowd who had parted for her landing. She landed with her legs bent and one hand on the floor she looked up from the floor at all the little kids faces then she smiled widely, making some of the younger boys blush as she caught their gaze.

"Oi Konohamaru?"

"Yeah Aki Hime?" That's when the crowd roared up.

"You're a princess?"

"That's so cool are you royal?!"  
"What country are you from?"

"What's your clan why haven't you got a crown?" Aki just sweat-dropped and turned to Konohamaru.

"Man Konohamaru, why'd you do thaaaat?!"

"Gomen nee-chan!" She got up and brushed the dirt from her Kimono and straightened out the kunai in her bandage. Then she walked over to Konohamaru and the other two and put a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder and one on Udon's shoulder with Moegi in the middle pushing them towards Iruka.

"Gomenasai for disturbing your lesson sensei, Konohamaru here got me some 'accidental' attention!" She said slightly squeezing on Konohamaru's shoulder making him flinch.

"It's fine nothing to worry about, who are you may I ask? You weren't one of mine in the academy; then again I probably wouldn't have noticed you with that darned Naruto,"

"Aw come on, Naruto's not _that_ bad!"

"You're a friend of his?"

"Yeah actually, I'm Koshima Aki from the hibiscus village in the now deceased flower country, I moved here and now live with Sakura, I'm hoping to find my own house soon, and join team 7!"

"Interesting, I thought the flower country was a myth!"

"Poke me as much as you want, but I'm real!" At this statement she felt a prod on her rear and turned around slightly with a shocked face. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon had escaped her grasp and Konohamaru had gone behind her and poked her on her back-side, earning him a playful bump on the head.

"Don't turn into a hentai Konohamaru,"

"Ow! Gomen nee-chan!" Konohamaru gave his missing-toothy grin, she ruffled his hair playfully.

"Well I'm going now…"

"Umino Iruka,"

"Well I'm going now Iruka, I said I'd meet Hinata soon, now Konohamaru, Moegi and you Udon, make sure you work hard for your Sensei then you can become great ninja's like Naruto and Sakura,"

"What about you nee-chan?"

"Well I'm too good at the whole ninja thing yet, but I'm training hard just like you, so we'll become good ninja's together, okay?"

"Hai!" All three shouted, Aki walked with the 3 back to the huge crowd of kids; even though some of the younger ones had lost interest. She walked behind Konohamaru and bent down slightly placing her arms around his neck with her chin resting on his head.

"Be a good little Ouji while I'm gone okay, and make sure Moegi Hime and her loyal protector Udon study hard with you!"

"Sure thing nee-chan,"

"Bye kids!" Aki let go of Konohamaru and jumped even higher this time on top of a wooden pillar; showing off of course, she liked the attention sometimes and she kind of hoped it would motivate the kids to train so they could jump like that, then she jumped over the other side and landed on the street, hearing a few 'whoa's' and 'that's awesome' she was happy and went around the corner to meet Hinata.

*~*

"Are you close friends with her Konohamaru? She's a princess, you're so lucky to have a girlfriend like that!" A lot of boys had surrounded Konohamaru asking him about if he was dating Aki the princess.

"You're a royal protector Udon? You must have a load of cool ninja skills!" The boys that weren't interested in Aki, but were interested in becoming the greatest ninja and learning loads of techniques were surrounding Udon asking for tips.

"Moegi, you're a princess and you didn't tell us?! Is she your sister, she was so pretty, do you take after her?" All the girls were interested in Moegi now, thinking she was a princess, related to a princess or just knew a princess.

*~*

"What could she be doing that's more important than us showing her around, and why won't she tell us?" Naruto and Sakura were just randomly walking around hoping to bump into somebody they knew, they would've been training but as far as they knew Kakashi was on a 'mission' and Naruto hadn't seen Jiraiya for months.

"Relax, we can't control her she has got her own life and she needs to make new friends if she's not put into our team, if we're on a mission she'll be lonely!"

"I just hope she's put on team 7, there's no other place for her, all the others have 3 in their squads, if she doesn't get it…what do you think they'll do with her?"

"She is the only choice we have and if she doesn't get into our team she'll probably just be put on messenger-bird duty or have to help be an assistant for Tsunade-sama," Sakura saw the horrified and depressed face Naruto had.

"But don't worry it most likey won't happen and she'll kick that jounins butt! If not…I'm always here for you,"

"Mm," Sakura was slightly taken aback, usually Naruto would go all love-eyed over that and say some stupid thing like ask her on a date, but all he did was mumble. _'Maybe he has grown-up more than I've noticed'_ They had managed to go in the random direction of the academy now and were slightly surprised to see all the attention on Konohamaru and his two friends, with Iruka just staring with a smile on his face. Naruto and Sakura jumped over the fence, not getting any attention from the kids at all.

"Usually, when we do that, they get all excited!"

"Looks like whoever caused this," Sakura pointed to the crowds "Did a better job of it, than we did,"

"Oi Iruka-sensei!"

"Oh Konnichiwa Naruto, Sakura, I see you've noticed the commotion, no matter how much I try I can't get them back to practice,"

"Then why are you smiling so much?"

"Oh because of the person that caused all of this,"

"But shouldn't you be angry with them?"

"Not really Sakura just go and stand around the crowds, you should get the gist of what they're talking about," They both looked slightly confused but when and stood around the crowd that were with Udon.

"So how many ninja skills do you use?"

"It's so cool that you protect people!" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other as if to say 'nothing weird here' then they walked over to Moegi's crowd.

"You're a Hime, I still can't believe it!"

"You should train like she said and be able to jump over that fence!"

"I can't believe you know her!" Naruto then whispered to Sakura,

"At least we know there talking about a girl, but it just sounds like an imaginary game, Moegi's not a Hime!" They still hadn't put the pieces together but after they heard Konohamaru's commotion they would understand.

"You're a ladies-man Konohamaru; you've got a cute girlfriend, whose 3 years older than you!"

"She even hugged you and called you a Prince!"

"Yeah and she's a Hime, your both royal! She didn't even yell when you touched her butt!"

"Aki!" Was all Naruto and Sakura said with bored faces, Naruto's turned into a glare as he turned to Konohamaru, making him laugh nervously as he tried to edge away.

"Konohamaru, what were you doing with Aki, why did you feel he butt?!"

"N…nothing, she was just…uh…walking by the school fence staring into space and then we called her and she jumped over the fence, really high, catching everyone's attention! Then she was talking to Iruka-sensei about her country being a myth and that he should poke her to check she was real so I kind of poked her butt,"

"Then why is everyone so excited about that, you sick pervert?!" Naruto had grabbed Konohamaru by his shirt lifting him up.

"Because, I…Uhh…"

"Spit it out, brat!"

"Nee-chan is so much nicer than you!"

"Tell me Konohamaru!"

"I accidently called her princess in front of everyone and so she called me prince and then she sort-of hugged me and before she left she said I had to be a good little prince and I had to look after princess Moegi and her loyal protector Udon, then she left, jumping even flashier before and now everyone thinks she's my girlfriend, Moegi's sister and she trained Udon to fight!" He took a sharp breather after that panting and Naruto dropped him.

"How much trouble does she want to cause? Is this the 'important' thing she wanted to do? Mess everything up?"

"Actually after she left, she mentioned something about meeting Hinata to Iruka-sensei, and then went straight ahead," Naruto went to jump again but Sakura stopped him.

"It's her business leave it, she probably just came to speak to Konohamaru before she went to see Hinata,"

*~*

"She better come, I was late but man she is _late!_" Aki was sat on the ground outside the Hokage tower, hugging her knees to her chest. In Aki's village it was very multi-cultural and they could speak more than one language, Aki wasn't too good but she knew an English song, she realised the meaning of it really described her life she began to listen to it in her head, thinking about the words. '_Hurry up and wait, So close, but so far away, Everything that you've always dreamed of close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch. You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet, wonder when and where and how you're gonna make It, you know you can if you get the chance In your face as the door keeps slamming, now you're feeling more and more frustrated and you're getting all kind of impatient waiting. We live and we learn to take, one step at a time, there's no need to rush it's like learning to fly, or falling in love It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen that we find the reasons why, one step at a time. You believe and you doubt you're confused, you got it all figured out, everything that you wished for could be yours, should be yours, would be yours, if they only knew' _By now Aki had gotten into the rhythm and the song and instead of in her head began to quietly mumble the words out loud instead.

"You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet, wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it, you know you can if you get the chance in your face as the door keeps slamming. Now you're feeling more and more frustrated and you're getting all kind of impatient waiting. We live and we learn to take one step at a time, there's no need to rush, it's like learning to fly or falling in love. It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen that we find the reasons why one step at a time. When you can't wait any longer but there's no end in sight it's the faith that makes you stronger, the only way you get there is one step at a time. Take one step at a time there's no need to rush, it's like learning to fly, or falling in love, it's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen that we find the reasons why, one step at a time!" There was still no sight of Hinata so Aki closed her eyes and sang a little louder, nobody was near enough to hear anyway, there was only a little left. She also began to sing as she could relate almost every line to her life, it was all destroyed and now she was re-building it. One step at a time.

"One step at a time, there's no need to rush. It's like learning to fly or falling in love, it's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen that we find the reasons why, one step at a time!" She slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to let the feeling of the gentle breeze tapping her face ever-so slightly go. However they set to a sharp focus when she saw a figure in the distance, walking towards her. '_Blue hair, check, white eyes, check, weird jacket, check, its Hinata alright, man…I have a lot of work to do' _Aki stood up waving to Hinata to let her know she's seen her. It only took a short while for them to meet.

"Hey, so you woke up then? Sorry about embarrassing you, orrrrr was it because Naruto was concerned about you?" Her face and neck burned up at this statement. _'Taking that as a yes, she really needs to calm down her blushing; it really shows her weak spots easily!'_

"W…where do we start Aki?"

"Hmm, how about you're blushing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto," This was all Aki had to say and at the mention of his name she was a tomato and almost fainting, it went back to its normal colour and she started to pay attention.

"I see what you mean, Aki,"

"Yeah, you need to stop doing that…so when I say his name what pictures do you get in your head?"

"Naruto smiling and laughing then it turns to him fighting with all his strength and determination to save his friends!"

"A simple 'him smiling and fighting' would've been fine, but I know the perfect way for that to stop! Come with me!" She grabbed her wrist and began to pull Hinata along in that direction.

"Where are we going Aki?"

"To find Naruto," She felt a very heavy weight at the end of her arm after that, turning around Hinata was on the floor with her eyes spiraling and a red face.

"Aw come on Hinata, don't faint on me now, and come on, please? Hinata wake up!" Aki pulled out a fan (from whoever knows where) and began to fan Hinata as she regained consciousness; Aki needed her more awake quickly; so she had another plan.

"Look Hinata, Naruto's running down the street with his shirt off! Oh shoot, I didn't mean it…aw to late she's fainted again!" Aki simply sat down on the unconscious Hinata and would have to wait for her to wake up **(a/n: Like how Deidara sits on Gaara! XD) **gaining very strange stares from the other Konoha villagers.

**Me thinkz I will stop 'ere! :)**

**Zrodeathwing the other thing you suggested will be in the next chapter because…it just will be! XD**

**Let me and Itachi know what you think!**

**Me: Cheer up Itachi! **

**Itachi: Mmm**

**Me: Whoa, you're more boring than your brother and that's saying something!**

**Sasuke: I'm sorry, what did you just say? (Pulls out huge sword)**

**Me: Nothing, just that the outfit Orochimaru gave you to wear is realllyyyy stupid!**

**Sasuke: It's not my fault, Kabuto makes them!**

**Me: (I am rolling around on the floor uncontrollably laughing; even Itachi lets out a small chuckle and a smirk) K…K…Kabuto makes the…Hahahaha!**

**Kabuto: (Appears with a sewing kit) Lerryn, it's your turn for a costume fitting!**

**Me: Get lost Rochie-lover, if you think I'm going to wear something like that (points to Sasuke's outfit) then you've got another thing coming!**

**Kabuto: Oh, and who is going to stop me?**

**Me: (I'm stood with my arms crossed and have Itachi; with his sharingan activated and Sasuke; with his huge sword drawn, both stood behind me) Uh…the Uchiha brothers and me!**

**Kabuto: (Voice goes strangely high-pitched) S…sure see ya!**

**Me: Until next time you beautiful people…that's right I can see you, I love that top by the way, is it new? ;)**


	6. Breakdown in the rain

**Arigato gozaimasu to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite and put this story on their story alert I feel so special! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto and probably never will…unless when I'm older I like…move to Japan and become one of the animators, by the time I'm old enough to drive though, the series might be finished! Oh well! :)**

* * *

*~*

"Where are we going Aki?"

"To find Naruto," She felt a very heavy weight at the end of her arm after that, turning around Hinata was on the floor with her eyes spiraling and a red face.

"Aw come on Hinata, don't faint on me now, and come on, please? Hinata wake up!" Aki pulled out a fan (from whoever knows where) and began to fan Hinata as she regained consciousness; Aki needed her more awake quickly; so she had another plan.

"Look Hinata, Naruto's running down the street with his shirt off! Oh shoot, I didn't mean it…aw to late she's fainted again!" Aki simply sat down on the unconscious Hinata and would have to wait for her to wake up, gaining very strange stares from the other Konoha villagers.

*~*

'_How long does it take for one girl too wake up from fainting, just because she gets a little embarrassed in front of a boy? I suppose every girl gets embarrassed in front __of a boy, but come on most girls don't…faint!' _Aki had counted at least 10 minutes since Hinata had fainted and they were wasting precious time, they would never build her confidence if she wasn't _awake_for the lesson! When she felt shuffling and moving underneath her, she turned to see Hinata's eyes wide opened; obviously shocked that Aki was _sat _on her!

"Oh hey Hinata, you know you've been out for 10 minutes just because I said Naruto was running down the street with his shi…never mind…phew that was close!"

"Uh Aki c…could you please get off me?"

"Oh right, gomen!" Aki stood up and brushed the non-existent dirt off her kimono.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, Hinata can we please go and find Naruto now?"

"Why though, I still don't understand,"

"Well remember you said when I mention his name you see pictures in your mind of him smiling, laughing and fighting," Hinata just nodded her head and Aki took this as her cue to go on.

"We're going to get some more pictures in your head instead of those ones," Aki said with a smirk, her plan might just work.

"H…hai," Aki once again pulled Hinata's wrist, thanking herself she didn't fall over and faint again. Aki stopped at least 30 villagers asking if they'd seen Naruto when finally one said they'd seen him and Sakura causing a ruckus at the school.

"Why were they there? I was there like 5 minutes before…oh they wouldn't! Why can't I do _anything_ on my own?"

"There probably just checking up on you to make sure your safe, you are new to this town you know and not all the men in this town are sweet like Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei,"

"I suppose, and then I guess it's kind of sweet, let's head back to the school then!"

*~*

"Remind me why you offered to help to teach the kids kunai throwing Sakura?"

"Because, now they've seen Aki showing off they want to be like her, she might even come back here when she's done anyways," Sakura was stood at the back of the target area of the school grounds watching and making sure the kids didn't hurt themselves while they were kunai throwing, Naruto simply stood there with his arms crossed and a very bored expression on his face. It perked up; as did Sakura's when all the kids seemed to head to the fence in one big clump. Naruto couldn't see who they were all looking at until the figure jumped high into the sky however all Naruto could see was a silhouette because the person had jumped in front of the sun, which also caused Naruto and Sakura to wince and look away again. As that person landed in front of the crowd of kids another person jumped over the fence, although this person did it more gracefully. They both seemed to stay in the crowd of children for a while, testing Naruto's patience he was about to shout but held it back and put on a face of confusion when all the kids turned and pointed to Naruto and Sakura.

"Ano…Sakura w…why are they all p…pointing to us?"

"N…not sure, you don't think its s…somebody after us do you?" The crowds parted; Naruto and Sakura gulped nervously, the two figures were revealed and began to walk towards Naruto and Sakura. Naruto could see one of the figures had the body-shape of a young-girl and long hair down to her elbows, she was wearing a kimono; he could tell because the wind was blowing it to the side; as was her hair. The second figure had shorter hair and baggy clothes so Naruto was un-able to make out if the person was a boy or girl, Naruto was pulled out of his concentration when the two figures stepped into the light and the girl waved.

"Oi Naruto, can you help me and Hinata with something, we need you?"

"Aki, Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Sakura mind if me and Hinata borrow Naruto for like 10 minutes?"

"Wow, it's his dream come true being alone with two girls," Aki laughed at Sakura's joke who just smirked.

"Sakura, why are you so cruel to me?" He said in a bored tone with an upset expression.

"Oh Sakura we might need you in a minute so if we do, we'll come get 'ya 'kay?"

"Sure, I don't see how I'm going to get the kids to focus again after you've got them all excited,"

"Gomen, that's the third time I've done that in the space of an hour, I'm not _that_exciting am I? Gomenasai again Iruka-sensei!" He simply waved to her and smiled. Aki then grabbed Naruto's hand and took him round the side of one of the school buildings.

"Okay Naruto now decide, me, Hinata or Sakura?" Aki put on a serious face, walking up to Naruto leaving him cornered against the wall. Naruto began to sweat and mumble incoherently. He stopped and looked very scared when Aki began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Only joking Naruto, I wouldn't really make you do that, the reason I have you hear is because I need you to do something for me,"

"Geh?" Aki signaled for Naruto to come closer with her hand which she then cupped around Naruto's ear and began to whisper to him leaving Hinata feeling awkward.

"I'm trying to stop Hinata blushing and fainting so much, just as an example I asked why she faints and blushes around you a lot and she said because when I mention your name she imagines you smiling, laughing and fighting and that makes her blush. So to stop her doing this and build her confidence I need you to make some funny faces so that when she hears your name there the faces she will imagine and they'll be so weird and funny that she won't blush," She pulled her hand and face away from his ear and Naruto nodded.

"Hinata, stare at Naruto for like…30 seconds, okay?" Hinata began to stare at Naruto, however as she stared into his eyes she began to go bright-red and felt a little faint, this was Naruto's cue. He turned to the side and pretended to pick his nose by putting his finger on the side of his nose after it looked like he'd finished 'digging for gold' he then pretended to eat it; instantly Hinata's face drained and she showed a tiny look of disgust. He turned around to face her again and he gave her an intense stare in the eyes her cheeks glowed pink. 'Well it's an improvement I suppose' Aki thought as she watched the same thing happen, after 30 seconds of Naruto pulling funny faces and looking into her eyes, Hinata didn't blush one bit; in fact she looked a little sick.

"Hinata,"

"Mm?" Hinata turned around and looked at Aki.

"Quick Hinata look, Naruto's got his shirt off!" Aki had to try this for the final test so she had wide-eyes and pointed to Naruto as she did it. Hinata turned around with only a small blush on her cheeks and looked to Naruto, only to see him there rubbing the back of his head with his hand, embarrassed obviously.

"A…Aki, Naruto still has his shirt on," Aki gave a fox-grin almost equal to the size of Naruto's and began to speak.

"Mission 1: Stop Hinata blushing and fainting so easily in front of Naruto, complete!"

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"Hinata, you don't blush in front of Naruto anymore, my first mission is complete,"

"Oh Arigato Aki,"

"Happy to help, oh arigato Naruto, I don't think Hinata finds you too disgusting after that…I mean I didn't!" She laughed at Naruto as the 3 walked back to where Sakura was.

"Well Hinata and I are going to her house now, to find her an outfit that will get her noticed ja ne!" Aki grabbed Hinata's wrist and they both jumped high enough to get over the fence and down the road to the Hyuuga estate.

"Ano Naruto, what did they do to you back there?"

"Nothing really, Aki just made me pull funny faces in front of Hinata so that she'd get weird pictures in her head when anyone mentioned me in front of her so she wouldn't blush in front of me anymore, I wonder how Aki Is going to do it to everyone else…"

"What do you mean 'everyone else' Hinata only blushes in front of _you_, because everyone can tell she's totally crushing on you,"

"What are you talking about? Hinata's not crushing on me!"

"She totally is think, you talk to her she blushes, you ask if she's alright she faints, she always stalks you when you walk around and she hides so you won't see her and talk to her which brings me back to statement one!"

"But if she likes me then why is Aki helping her gets noticed by me, I thought Aki…l…liked me?"

"Well, that's a secret between us girls I'm afraid, work it out for yourselves," Sakura smirked leaving Naruto to cross his arms in a sulk again, as Hinata and Aki made there way to the Hyuuga estate.

*~*

"Hinata, this is cute what about this?" Aki was holding up a dark blue kimono with long sleeves that was just above knee-length.

"I guess that n…nice,"

"Well that's a good sign out of 20 of the outfits I've chosen you _finally_like one! We could put black shorts on underneath like Sakura and then you'd look really nice, want to try it?"

"Sure…but I'm only wearing it today, then I would like to go back to my old clothes,"

"It's alright I'm not going to force you I'm only helping," She said with a gleaming smiling.

"So where is everyone else are they busy training or something, when's it your go to beat everyone?"

"Actually, I only get to practice once a week," Aki's mouth dropped open she then closed it realizing that was rude.

"Your not _that _weak Hinata, I wasn't here for the chuunin exams but people have told me about the fight between you and Neji, apparently you kicked butt!"

"Not really…I don't get noticed a lot, I have no confidence and the only boys that talk to me are Shino and Kiba, my father thinks I'm weak and spends more time with Neji,"

"Aw Hinata, I'm sorry, I promise I'll help you get noticed then! Where can you get changed into that?"

"I'll change in here, could you go outside please?"

"Sure, call me back when you're done," Aki stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her, she then leant against the door, she was slightly shocked when Neji appeared out of no-where in front of her.

"Ah Neji, you scared me!"

"Why are you here? You have no right to be you are not a member of the Hyuuga clan,"

"Yeah right, sorry, I came here with Hinata, I'm uh…" She was still intimidated by Neji and found it hard to talk to him, even though she could easily block his attacks.

"Helping her gain some confidence in front of other people and Naruto,"

"Oh right that stupid crush on the stupid Blonde boy,"

"Said Blonde boy happened to whip your butt in the chuunin exams I believe and people can change Neji, I even gave her the choice of staying normal if she didn't like the new look," She had now stood up fully and wasn't letting the door help support her weight, she had her fists balled at her sides, ready to catch Neji attacks if he did.

"Humph,"

"Intelligent input," She smirked and he looked at her questioningly and Aki thought he would attack her again she was ready. To her amazement she was right Neji activated his Byakugan and Aki somehow activated her Dokushin without using hand-symbols or concentrating '_Guess it works when I'm about to be crushed to death…hmm great!'_So Neji's eyes had turned white and so had Aki's apart from her's had the tiny flower shaped pupils and the flower mark on her fore-head glowed. Neji yanked his fist forward ready to hit Aki in the stomach, of course she blocked him, he then straightened his fist and used his 'gentle fist' technique, Aki read his mind on every attack and dodged, Neji eventually grew bored of being un-able to hit her and Aki was tired out from fighting and using her Dokushin. They both de-activated their eye techniques and stared each other down.

"Ow Neji, your mind is confusing, you think too much,"

"Oh yes, your kekkai genkai allows you to read people minds, that must be how you block my attacks,"

"Actually it's not, my Dokushin activated on it's own just now, I can see your attacks easily without it, your fists just seem to move in slow-motion to me, don't ask me how because I don't know, there is nobody else I know of with this technique to ask,"

"Interesting, you continue to amaze me Koshima Aki,"

"Uh…thanks I guess, by the way I'm really sorry if I offended you with the hair comment,"

"It's in the past, besides I wouldn't like to be your enemy Aki," He smirked and Aki smiled back their heads both turned back to Hinata's door sliding open and she appeared in her new outfit. Aki turned to Neji for his facial expression, his mouth was open and he had wide-eyes.

"Hinata, y…you've,"

"Changed right Neji?"

"Eh-hem, yes, I must be on my way now anyway," Neji then turned on his heel and began to go the way he was originally headed.

"That's a good first reaction right Hinata? Do you feel comfortable going out and everything though?"

"Yeah, I actually think I do,"

"Great, well wear that outfit tomorrow and I'm sure that Naruto will definitely notice you for sure, bye Hinata!" She waved to her and turned to her right and to her left and too her right with a confused expression, she looked to Hinata for help.

"Just go left and down the hall, then go through the two big double doors then your outside and you just have too go out of the gates,"

"Cheers," She then turned left and made her way down the hall there were many paintings and pictures on the walls of Hinata and her family and there seemed to be very few of Neji and his, she wondered why as she didn't know about the main and branch families yet. '_Ah theres the big double doors!'_ She could see the big water feature and the pebbles surrounded by flowers outside the doors and she also saw the two big entrance gates '_Wow, I wouldn't mind being a Hyuuga, there obviously loaded!'_ She walked out of the building and back into the sunlight; not knowing what to do with herself and so she let her legs carry her around and stopped using her brain and started using her heart.

*~*

Her heart managed to carry her right to the edge of Konoha at the harbor; they took her to the edge of the dock where Naruto had confessed that he was the kyuubi to her and where she had confessed her secret to him and Sakura. She sat down and took off her sandals; as the tide was in, she let her feet dangle in the water. She could smell the salt from the sea and could feel the sun's warm rays slowly caressing her face, she laid her hands behind her and propped herself up with her arms, laying her head back towards the sky. As soon as she closed her eyes there wasn't darkness, there were pictures not nice pictures, gruesome, blood-covered pictures. The images zoomed through her at 100 miles a minute; her mothers scream ringing throughout her ears as it happened. She could see every detail of all the pictures, her parents laying next to each other, lifeless and cold, the smell of salt from the sea had been flushed out and replaced by the smell of blood and wet wood. She remembered how her heart raced running miles and miles at top speeds away from the two Akatsuki members, the bloodlust in the air that made her break a sweat, the size of his sword and how she began to shake. Kusa lying against the fence, blood dripping from every part of his body, how he embraced her and she felt him flinch from the pain, how he coughed and the blood spilled to the ground. Then how he found it hard to speak and the dead coldness of his body, his hands finally dropping to the ground…Aki tried to force her eyes open but her body had shut-down and would not do as it was told, she began to shake uncontrollably and broke down crying, the tears would not stop, she finally got to her knees, head in hands. The moon reflecting off the water now, not that Aki could see, it was dark and everyone had gone back to their homes…back to their families…she didn't have a family, nobody was left. The images of past school days and all the days Aki and Kusa spent together. The days when Aki's father would let her sit in his office on the desk and how she loved to watch him work, when she stayed at home with her mother and helped cook and do chores, then she'd run up the street to her father and he'd pick her up, spin her around and kiss her fore-head. They'd eat dinner together and let Kusa stay over…all these distant memories that Aki would never be able to have again…unreachable, distant memories. Exhaustion overcame Aki's whole being and slowly the images disappeared and the few remained of Kusa and Aki laughing together, playing at the beach, her mother and dad each kissing a younger version of herself on the cheek from either sides and holding her hands as they walked. Her eyes peeled open still half closed tears blinding her sight, sobs deafening her sense of hearing, her body, numb and tired stopping her from moving. Rain clouds appeared from nowhere and it began to rain heavily, covering Aki in water, making her shiver, tears mixing with rain…the same rain that fell as she lay with Kusa in her arms…she knelt and cried for what seemed like hours to her until finally a blurry figure came to her, she couldn't make it out, and really she couldn't be bothered to, she gathered it was Naruto, the blur was orange. He didn't speak; he simply came to her and kneeled with her, placing his arms around her and letting her bury her head in his shoulder. He saw the state she was in and decided to stay with her until…in truth he didn't want to leave her. Aki thought how horrible it would've been for Naruto all these years without anyone caring for him, that lonely feeling in her heart, that heart-aching wrenching, he'd had it his whole life, the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, thinking of this made her tears flow out once again, alas Naruto stayed with her. She re-wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him so tight that her knuckles went white.

"I'm so, so sorry," She whispered lightly, although it was muffled by sobs.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's okay, I'm here your not alone, you never will be…I promise," In the warmth of Naruto's arms Aki's senses slowly came back to her, he wiped her eyes and face of the tears that covered her face, he softly whispered comforting things into her ear bringing back her hearing, she smelt ramen on his clothes bringing back her sense of smell, the aching in her heart slowly disintegrated, not entirely however as she clung to Naruto and the emptiness in her stomach, didn't make her feel sick anymore. She fell asleep in Naruto's arms and he stayed there still holding her for minutes after, then he took off his orange jacket and placed it over Aki's shoulder; leaving him in his dark blue t-shirt. He scooped her up bridal-style and walked through the rain with her, somehow hearing her breathing through the crashing rain. He carried her down many roads and streets until he stopped just below Sakura's window; it was open even though it was pouring with rain, he jumped as best as he could even though he was shivering and had the extra weight of Aki he then landed in Sakura's room, she wasn't in there but the bed had been laid in, she'd obviously been restless with Aki gone. He placed her on the bed gently and brushed the drenched hair out of her face, he stared at her for a few seconds before hearing footsteps in the hall. Naruto quickly jumped back out of the window, not fast enough; Sakura had come back to her room and seen a flash of orange jump out her window and a drenched Aki, with Naruto's jacket over her shoulder. She smiled, she didn't know what had happened but she knew Aki was safe with Naruto.

"I need to get her out of those clothes and into warm ones…" Sakura ran out of her room and brought back in some towels and a hot water bottle filled with boiling water. She dried Aki's hair as best she could and undressed her quickly drying her off, as quick as her clothes were off Sakura placed her into a pair of woolen pajamas, put her under the covers in her bed and placed the hot-water bottle in with her, she then went to bed herself tired out from being restless, now she knew Aki was safe and with her she could sleep peacefully '_Arigato Naruto…'_ and she drifted into a slumber.

*~*

"Achoo," Naruto sniffled as he made his way back through the rain to his apartment. _'Damn, I'm getting a cold'_All that was running through his head was the last; he'd guessed, hour with Aki, all the pain and loss must have finally caught up with her and it all came out in one go, Naruto was just lucky he told Sakura he would search the docks and the harbor. At first he'd thought he'd imagined it but even when he knew it was Aki he couldn't believe it. He'd always seen her happy and smiling, and she was there…in front of him…unable to move because the sadness was enveloping her, she looked so lonely and distraught Naruto didn't know whether to approach her, but he did, that was when he simply held her close and only spoke when necessary. Then when she fell asleep he thought the right thing to do would be keep her warm and safe. He'd reached his apartment and opened the door, immediately grabbing a towel and drying off, he changed into warmer clothes and sat next to his radiator for a while, and then he finally got into his bed and slept.

*~*

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling something cold and wet on his fore-head and liquid being pushed down his throat. When he finally opened his eyes and they had adjusted to the light he saw Aki above him pushing drink down his throat and that she'd put a wet cloth on his fore-head.

"I figured you might feel a little ill after last night…so I owe you," She then pulled the glass from Naruto's mouth and he sat up.

"What? I feel…I f…feel-achoo!"

"See your sick, so I'm going to help you get better, it's my fault after all,"

"No it's not Aki, nothing that happened last night was your fault, you just let everything flow out at once and I just happened to find you and help you,"

"I know…thanks," She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips; she then smiled again and left Naruto in his room. _'She just…s…she…'_Aki walked back into the bedroom from the kitchen with a tray of hot ramen and a glass of water.

"Here 'ya go,"

"Arigato Aki,"

"Don't thank me, Sakura's the one that made this," Just then Sakura walked in the room and waved at Naruto.

"I also owe you for what you did last night, even though everyone else gave up searching, you didn't and you found her and made sure she was safe,"

"Well Sakura's going to stay here and look after you; I have to go now,"

"What? Where are you going now Aki?"

"I have my test with the jounin today, to make me an official Konoha ninja, wish me luck!" She smiled at both of them and walked out of the bedroom then came back in holding Naruto's jacket; it had been cleaned and dried.

"Arigato, for letting me borrow this," She folded the jacket and put it on the end of his bed.

"Good luck, I'm sure you'll beat whoever's it is butt!"

"Eh not so sure about that, but I'll be back here to see you when I'm done, bye," She turned from Naruto and smiled at Sakura as she left, she then made her way to the Hokage tower, she had to wait 10 minutes as she was dealing with other matter '_More like drinking Sake'_then she was finally allowed in. Today she had on black shorts that stopped mid-thigh, a dark blue kimono styled top that stopped where the shorts started and her long black sandals that stopped below her knee. Her hair was tied back into a high, side pony-tail and the clip Naruto had given her was holding her bangs off of her face. She had a bandage around her left leg with her kunai holder above it and Sakura had even leant Aki her shuriken pouch which she wore around her waist.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked as Aki stepped into her office.

"I've been ready since I found out about this," She said with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Good, you can enter," She ordered and then a figure jumped in front of her, it was fast but of course she saw him before he landed.

"Konnichiwa Aki,"

"No way Kakashi?!" Kakashi was standing in front of her smirking, 1 bell dangling in-between his fingers…

**This may sound really sad (as in stupid) now but as I was writing the bit where she started crying…**_**I **_**started crying, but only because I was listening to a really sad song at the same time, it was really helping me write better and it kind of scared me a little…**

**I know I said the test with Kakashi was in this chapter…at least I think I did, but the crying scene took up more pages than expected and so ****the next chapter will be devoted to that! XD**

**Isn't Naruto such a cute, little, sweet, caring boy in this fan-fic? Can't wait to write more fluff for Aki and Naruto!!!**

**Watch this space for more chapters! :D**

****

**If you like this story I've got a new story that I'll put up soon if enough of you says you'd like to read it, even if you don't tough poop because I'm putting it up anyway! :P It's called Learning to Love and I only have the first chapter so far. It's a SasuxOC because it's a change from this one being NaruxOC DUH! XD The main OC is called Yamaguchi Kaede and she's lived in Konoha her whole life, she gets teased for her orange hair and is only friends with Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru not forgetting Uzumaki Naruto. The boy she **_**hates **_**is Uchiha Sasuke; she can't stand him that's why none of the other girls like Kaede, because she's not falling all over Sasuke. She seems like she has a pretty normal life right? What if theres something going on underneath her happy, sarcastic and energetic nature? Something in her past that's made her the way she is now...**

**Review please; I don't care if it's one word or just a full stop! XD**

**~Lerryn xoxo**


	7. The test of a lifetime

**I'd just like to say HUGE thanks to RaiderXV for all the tips and help he's given me for the story! ^_^ Unfortunately none of the ideas will be in **_**this**_** chapter because, as I promised this chapter is devoted to Aki's fight with Kakashi to become an official Konoha ninja and confirm her rank :) Also big thanks again to zrodeathwing for reviewing all the chapters and helping me! :)**

**I noticed I've got at least 800 something views for this fic, loads of alerts and it's being added to favourites…but nobody is actually **_**reviewing**_**, if I get more reviews it motivates me to write more and the chapters get up quicker…hint, hint ;)**

**I seriously don't care if the review is just '^_^' or even 'good' even give me flames if it helps me improve my story…but think every time you flame me…a tree in Konoha burns down, luckily no trees have been burnt yet YAYZ! XD Although now I've said that…I'm probably going to get flamed loads! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did it probably wouldn't have taken me so long to realise that Itachi's voice is also Ukitake's voice in Bleach and that the voice of Chouji is also Renji! Which I also do not own ;)**

* * *

***~***

"Ready?" Tsunade asked as Aki stepped into her office.

"I've been ready since I found out about this," She said with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Good, you can enter," She ordered and then a figure jumped in front of her, it was fast but of course she saw him before he landed.

"Konnichiwa Aki,"

"No way Kakashi?!" Kakashi was standing in front of her smirking, 1 bell dangling in-between his fingers…

***~***

"You will make your way to the training grounds now; go to the three logs when you get there, you are to follow Kakashi's instructions on the test you are about to be given, this particular test was presented to Kakashi's own team after they graduated the academy to test their strength…however this will determine whether you have the strength and ability to become a Konoha ninja and your rank, we are guessing you're a medium genin level and a very, very low chuunin level at best, this is the only way to determine it. Koshima Aki, are you ready?" Tsunade had now stood up; hands slammed down onto the desk…Aki didn't understand why everyone was getting so worked up '_So what? I've just got to kick his butt and it'll be over and done with, I've been practicing with Dokushin now…I even tied with Hyuuga Neji'_ If only Aki knew exactly…what she was getting herself into. Kakashi disappeared without a moments notice, leaving Aki and the Hokage in the room.

"Taking it I have to walk then?" Aki sighed.

"Afraid so…good luck Aki, do your best,"

"Arigato Hokage-sama, I'll try, for Naruto, Sakura and Konoha's sake," Aki bolted through the window behind Tsunade and for a moment was suspended high in mid-air, swinging both arms around in a clock-wise direction simultaneously and closing her eyes feeling the wind roughly; but refreshingly hit her face, as soon as she dropped she jumped her way along the Konoha roof-tops swiftly, hoping to not catch too many peoples attention, the training ground was in sight within minutes. Her heart began to pound furiously with excitement, the whole thing made her adrenalin rush, her mind wandered and her imagination ran away with her as she imagined all the possible outcomes and strategies her test might include. '_What was that bell for, the one in his fingers? Don't tell me it's something cheesy like…'what hand is it in' oh wow that would too hilarious!'_ Although she felt half confident that only meant the other half…was nervous and scared. Truth was…and she had to admit it herself, but she only had Dokushin to read Kakashi's mind, even if she could sense his attacks and see them at a slower speed…what was she supposed to do in return? Block him, she knew that…but then what? She had taijutsu, but of course that was only a medium level and would probably be _no_ where near enough to beat a jounin, she knew she had messed around with her father and Kusa when she was younger playing with sticks and twigs as swords, her father had been very skilful with his sword and it was what he was known and acknowledged for as the Hananokage, she'd completely forgotten about this however there was one problem…where the heck was she going to get a sword from? Even if she did get one she would need time to practise and get used to it again, she'd stopped practicing and playing using Katana's because she remembered telling her father it was 'un-cool and she wanted to be a ninja with a million cool techniques and could defeat enemies with just one kunai' she shook her head and smiled at the memory '_Man, I was stupid when I was younger, I was so worried about my reputation I gave up the one thing I was good at…although back then I didn't know I would have to face one of the top jounin in Konoha with just my Dokushin. Hey even if I do fail they might put me on a nice messenger job for the town or help in the hospitals, something like that…it must be so hard trying to be a medical ninja'_ She jumped from the final roof and landed on the dirt path, running the rest of the way with her arms out-stretched behind her, gaining speed. She ran past a number of trees on her way there and on one particular tree she quickly caught sight of one particular dog making his mark on it and one particular Inuzuka boy chasing after him, she smiled and waved to Kiba quickly as she ran past, not giving him time to respond and wave back, however she heard Akamaru's bark and smiled. '_Kakashi was so fast leaving Tsunade-sama's; I bet he's been waiting for ages, it's still really early…only 8.45…I'm still tired…'_ She covered her mouth and yawned, slowing down into a jog, which then turned to a walk as she entered the gate with the sign 'Training grounds' above it, she smiled contently, although on the inside she was screaming to run back to Naruto's apartment and just be sitting and laughing with him and Sakura. However this was more important, if she wanted to be with Naruto and Sakura more then this is what she would have to do. She entered cautiously not knowing if the test started as soon as she walked in and she would be briefed on instructions as they fought or she would find Kakashi, he would explain and then they would start, she stopped and walked out into the clearing as she saw three upright logs stuck into the ground, she thought this was the place that Tsunade had mentioned and she went and sat on top of the middle pole. She kept her mind clear and felt for any auras, she didn't feel any and her instincts weren't sensing any danger or threats and so she relaxed where she was. '_Kakashi isn't even here…hang on, what if he's really good at hiding his aura? Oh cra-.'_ Aki immediately felt something terribly wrong and immediately activated her Dokushin; she gathered if it was Kakashi she could read his mind. Now that she had gotten better and was able to use it with her eyes open she looked around her slyly, only looking to her side by looking in the corner of her eyes.

"_**I should start by testing her reflexes, she doesn't look like she's very aware now, in fact…she looks like she's sleeping, her fault for not being aware and not knowing that attacks can happen anywhere any time when you're a ninja**_**"** She'd gotten what she needed and smirked '_Wow, I'll show him who the asleep one around here is'_She closed her eyes and concentrated since there was no wind or anything else in the training grounds she listened; intensely. She heard a certain 'swoosh' noise coming from her direct left and she realised he had been hiding in the trees to her left. Without opening her eyes she shot her left hand up and caught the Kunai by the end on her finger, swirling it around. All she had intended to do was slow down the kunai or at the very least just catch it in her hand, by no means had she intended to catch it right by _the tiny hole_ on the end; either she was better at catching than she thought she was or Kakashi was an excellent thrower. '_Awesome! That was a complete accident but it must've looked soooo cool now that should give Kakashi some good first impressions'_

"Come out Kakashi, I know you're in those trees to my left…I'd like to get started on the _real_ test," Aki said with a smirk, finally opening her eyes wide, Kakashi appearing out the trees with a bored look on his face and the same bell in his hand, she de-activated Dokushin and her eyes turned from white to golden.

"Ah very impressive Aki, now lets get started on the rules as quick as possible," Aki simply nodded and Kakashi carried on boredly, hooking the bell onto his trousers.

"I'll have this bell with me the whole time, the objective of this test is to get the bell off me before noon, it is now 9.00 am you have 3 hours, if you cannot get this bell off me within that time you will fail and be un-able to become a Konoha genin, should you fail you will only be able to take the same test in a year, clear?"

"Crystal,"

"Great, now start off by hiding somewhere and from then on you will have 3 hours, retrieve this bell using any jutsu's, weapons and attacks that you think will help. Only one team in history so far have been able to get a bell off me, one team you know very well in fact. You start on go. 3…2…1 Go!" In a flash Aki had disappeared from the log she was sat on and you could see Kakashi's mask crease slightly as he smiled at the girl's attempt _'Impressive, so far so good, I wonder if she's sensed Naruto and Sakura's auras over from that building roof-top that just happens to have a perfect view of the training ground'_ He smirked under his mask, he was happy to see she had support, he knew she was stronger than she made out, although she kept insisting she only had her Dokushin powers he found it funny that she had completely forgotten all the techniques she had probably learnt in her academy; the basics ones that even the poorest ninjas knew. Aki had decided that hiding in the bushes would be the worst option as they were closest to Kakashi, and on low-ground so she wouldn't be able to watch his movements, she could've hidden in the bushes, but she wasn't too good at hiding her aura, and so Aki had chosen a tree, she had a prefect view of the three logs and Kakashi and she could jump down and make a surprise attack at the perfect time. She noticed Kakashi looking around swiftly obviously trying to spot where she was first so they could properly begin. Aki had planned for this, she was amazed at how many supplies were in Sakura's shuriken pouch and she was happy to find explosive tags, she knew Kakashi would turn to where he thought she would be first, she had planted a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it in the bushes, the grass was wet by the bush so when the tag went off it wouldn't create and explosion and the grass would stop the fire; this would only cause maybe a slight bang or the leaves to rustle making Kakashi think that is where Aki was hiding. That was when she would jump and attack him with Dokushin while reading his mind to snag the bells when he was open. She'd got the whole plan in her head and it was jut about time to see if it would work…she saw the tag go off and just like she planned the bush made a noise. She closed her eyes and activated Dokushin, her eyes staying exactly the same although the colour was not gold, it was white. She saw Kakashi tense up and look in all directions.

"_**She's just jumped out the bush, where…which way is she coming?"**_She smiled, this was great he began to look in all directions and so Aki knew she had to make a replacement; she'd remembered all the techniques she'd learnt in the academy as Kakashi briefed her on the test. She had her hands outstretched and ready, she jumped out of the tree immediately while Kakashi was looking the other way and ran towards him, he turned round and looked straight at her, obviously surprised she'd come the complete opposite way.

"_**She's better than I thought"**_ '_Arigato_' she thought as she got ready to put her plan into action. She ran towards him and saw him get out a kunai; obviously aimed at her. He threw it to her and she quickly performed a discreet hand-sign and whispered.

"_Kawarimi no Jutsu,"_ As she approached a bush, she jumped and hid in that while the replacement headed towards Kakashi at speed. Luckily; in her eyes it didn't look like Kakashi had caught the transformation and kept focused on the replacement Aki. _'Hmm, she came out pretty good, wow I like my outfit today…Ugh Aki! Now is NOT the time to be judging your appearance…phew its hard being a girl'_ She knew her cue was now coming the Kunai hit Aki directly in the shoulder at speed and she knew she only had 5 seconds until the technique would ware off and blow up in her face; literally. She jumped from the bush just as Kakashi was focused on the blow he'd given 'Aki' and didn't look at all phased when it 'popped' and a leaf floated down into it's place. In all the commotion he only just noticed Aki coming from his side, if he'd been a second too slow she would've almost been able to touch the bell with the tip of her fingers. He spun around and hit her in the stomach as she jumped above him; it hit right in the centre of her stomach making her cough up spit, she flew backwards and landed on the grass, to Kakashi's surprise this 'Aki' disappeared in a ball of smoke as well and left a log in it's place. '_**Now that's one I didn't see coming, she's getting close'**_ Aki was also reading Kakashi's mind as he thought this and she smiled. She's made a second replacement just before Kakashi had swung around to hit her in the stomach, she saw his arm swing around in slow motion and was able to stop herself being hit. The real Aki realised she needed to attack more swiftly now and not make her movements from above so obvious. She had a plan, but it was so stupid she didn't think it would work, but it was _so_ stupid she thought she'd give it a try. Aki jumped from the low tree branch she was on as Kakashi looked to his left where the replacement Aki had just disappeared, she came from behind and slightly to his right and kicked him as hard as she could in the back of the knee, and he only turned around after she had kicked him; however he didn't fall over only quickly grabbed the back of his knee before standing back up again. Whilst he was bent down about to lift his arm back up Aki charged from the front and tried to extend her foot out, tripping him, it didn't work and he caught her foot with his knee and she spiralled off a few centimetres in front of him. She landed in a crouch and her hands resting on the ground, she charged to him again now, desperately trying anything, she would read his mind and check the way he was going to move to help. She charged to him and started off by trying to kick his chest to push him over.

"_**Grab her foot,"**_ She quickly took her foot down, which surprised Kakashi and with his outstretched hand, she grabbed onto it with her hand and managed to flip him so he did a roll forwards, he slammed against the floor with a grunt, however she was shocked when he disappeared with a pop, she began to frantically look around, he'd swapped tricks with her and now it was her turn to be unsure of his whereabouts.

"_**If I stay in the trees and go to the other open areas in this bit of the woods I can do an illusion, like the one that worked with Sakura when I pretended to be an injured Sasuke…sigh…she actually fell for it,"**_ Aki laughed at this and realised Sakura must have had a crazy fan-girl crush on Sasuke and apparently half the village girls did as well, Aki thought if she's have been in Konoha, that she wouldn't have been that interested in him, that one time she's met him by accident and almost been killed by him; in her eyes, he didn't seem like a very attractive boy, just a boy…living his life horribly set on revenge. Of course Aki wanted revenge on Akatsuki but she wouldn't _dedicate_ her life to it, she would train and become stronger with friends, whilst at the same time living her life. She made her way into the trees looking for flashes of green and white and trying very hard to pick up his aura to read his mind…she couldn't find him however and sighed. This was going to be a _long _3 hours.

*~*

"Achoo!" Naruto sat on the roof of the building with a thick blanket wrapped around him, however he had an ice-pack on his head because his face was bright red even though he complained he was freezing, every occasional few minutes Naruto would sniff his nose or bring his sleeve to his nose and each time Sakura would sigh in disgust and shove a tissue in his face.

"I told you, you should've stayed back at your house and let me look after you then we could've waited until Aki came back to give us the good news,"

"No, I want to see how well she gets on and make sure that darned Kakashi-sensei doesn't hurt her, so far though she's done some really sneaky things that I never would've thought of doing, did you see her catch that kunai without opening her eyes? She's better than she makes out!"

"Fine we'll wait here but I know Aki won't be happy to see you out here getting sicker, just promise not to pass it on to me! And I see what you mean about her being smart and planting all these tricks but I suppose we don't know her all that well and she hasn't been able to develop her own techniques and stuff yet. She's got Dokushin helping her out I just hope she remembers how much it drains her,"

"Mmm, well she's gone in the forest after Kakashi-sensei lets hope she's comes out fine carrying that bell,"

"Mm," Sakura replied, she pulled out a thermal and tipped some steaming, hot tea into the lid of it, she passed it too him smiling.

"Arigato Sakura, I knew you loved me really!" He said with his fox-like grin only coughing after speaking, Sakura would've usually hit Naruto or had a go at him for saying something like that…but she hardly heard it anymore, now that Aki had arrived she was all Naruto would talk about, Sakura sighed and looked towards the training grounds, laughing as she pictured Naruto tied to the middle-log struggling all that time ago on their first test.

*~*

Aki stopped and leant on a tree bringing her hand to her fore-head '_I've been using Dokushin for too long, I won't be able to fight if I keep using it, I suppose I can see Kakashi from where I am now…wait why is he getting a book out? Is he suggesting I'm so easy to fight he can read a book while fighting me?! EW gross….it's one of those adult, hentai Icha Icha ones, is it still safe to read his mind anyway?' _Before she de-activated her Dokushin she read his mind one last time '_Lets hope I'm not scarred for life or vomit everywhere…'_

"_**It will take Aki a while to find me…might as well read from where Izumi was about to be romantically kissed by Hiro when his twin brother Haru; who was really Izumi's boyfriend walked in"**_ Aki held back a laugh and had to put her hand to her mouth _'I was right…I'm scarred, first Iruka's a hentai; or so I've been told, so is Ebisu; Konohamaru told me, Naruto's told me his crazy sannin teacher Jiraiya is and now Kakashi?! I don't think Konoha's the town it appears to be…'_ She finally de-activated her Dokushin and her eyes regained there normal, bright golden colour, she immediately felt like she had more energy and had to stop herself from pouncing on Kakashi right at that moment '_I didn't do that…it's like my body went on it's own…just like when…my Dokushin activated on it's own…_' She shook it off and had to come up with another plan…and fast, she only had an hour and 3 quarters now. She decided to make a clone, she could charge from the front and because he was so busy reading that book then maybe the other clone wouldn't be noticed, he didn't notice he was surrounded by a huge flower patch either, Aki's clones were special; because she was from the flower country, her clones were made of flowers, even if Kakashi managed to stop the clone behind him, it could just absorb the flowers closest to it and re-make itself without Aki having to do anything.

"_Hana bunshin no jutsu!" _She performed the hand-seal and a perfect copy of Aki appeared next to her.

"You sneak round the trees until you get behind that man there, wait behind that tree until I attack once I get thrown back or his attention is on me attack from behind, theres a flower patch there so re-generate as many times as you can," Aki briefed her clone on the plan and it was swiftly behind Kakashi in a second, as it was hiding it's chakra and just smelt the same as the flowers behind him he wouldn't be able to tell. What Aki didn't know was that she didn't need to brief her clone on the plan; they would automatically know the plan as she created the clone, the only reason she didn't know this was because she'd only learnt it in the academy and never had chance to use it because…she never had her first mission.

"Now," She jumped out from the tree she was hiding near at speed whilst Kakashi kept his eyes on his book, she ran up and aimed to hit him with the 3 shurikens she pulled out of her pouch. He dodged all of them as they landed just above his head at different angles, he only just lifted his eyes from his book wondering what she was planning now and saw her lift her foot out. He grabbed her foot with ease, with his free hand and she just did a 360° turn making her foot slip out of his hand and she flew forward with a kunai he moved his head to the right and it missed by centimetres he hardly saw her arm move. He then kicked her in the stomach making her cough up saliva like last time she simply wiped her mouth and held her stomach. It was her clones turn. The real Aki jumped again fists out-stretched the whole time Kakashi not putting his book down once. While he was focused on her, the clone jumped from behind the tree and instantly went for the bell attached to his trousers, once again it was so close it made a twinkling noise, this made him turn around to face the clone and punched it in the face making it turn into a bunch of flowers, the flowers in the flower patch flew up and joined together making the Aki clone once again, Kakashi's eyes widened at this and the real Aki smirked. '_Hah, I actually surprised Kakashi for once!'_ Whilst his concentration was on the fascinating clone beside him, dodging, punching and kicking, Aki had two kunai in each hand, she approached Kakashi and whilst the clone held his two arms up against the tree, the book tumbling to the ground, he looked to the ground in shock.

"Don't look away from your opponent Kakashi, you should know that!" Aki taunted as she threw the two kunai and they went through the clone's wrist and onto Kakashi's sleeves holding his arms against the tree. The clone vanished and Kakashi was left there with his arms hooked to the tree. Aki saw this as her chance and immediately ran to him for the bell '_I've got you now Kakashi'_ she said with a smirk with her hand outstretched just as she'd thought she'd grabbed it, his body disappeared in a puff of smoke and a log in it's place. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists; she lifted her head up and let all her frustration out in one go.

"Kakashi!" She screamed into the air, just making Kakashi chuckle as he ran to wait in hiding once again.

*~*

Naruto and Sakura lifted their heads up at Aki's scream waking them up completely.

"Huh, what? I'm awake…achoo!"

"I hope Aki's alright,"

"She should be, that just sounded like she was angry," Naruto and Sakura watched the forest in anticipation.

*~*

"Hurry up Akamaru, you've been sniffing all these trees for ages, we need to get back so I can get ready for my miss-."

"Kakashi!" Kiba shot his head up as he heard a scream that sounded very similar to Aki's; it came from the direction of the training grounds where she was headed earlier. He chuckled slightly as he put Akamaru on his head and walked in the direction of the training grounds.

*~*

Shikamaru and Chouji were lying down, watching the clouds in a random field near the training grounds. Chouji ate chips while he lay down and Shikamaru only had one eye open, which slowly closed ready to sleep.

"Kakashi!" Aki's screamed echoed around and Shikamaru sat bolt up-right clenching his heart and breathing heavily, while Chouji had also sat up and started to cough as he'd choked on his food.

"Damn, what's that Aki trying to do? Give me a heart attack? Girls are so troublesome," Even though he was smirking and slightly laughing at the girls antics.

"And trying to kill me doing the one thing I love?" Chouji coughed up the chip he'd been choking on and then happily swallowed it back down again, smiling. The two boys then decided to get up and made there way to the training grounds.

*~*

Gai, Neji, Lee and Tenten all made their way back into the Konoha gates after a hard mission. Tenten looked very tired, as did Neji; however Gai and Lee were running around shouting something about 'Home is the best place to continue perfect youth!'

"Kakashi!" Lee and Gai stopped the running and shouting and turned there heads to the direction of the scream. Tenten was shaken out of her tired stupor and did the same where as Neji shook his head in annoyance as he had recognised the voice instantly.

"That sounds like a scream of true inner youth!" Lee saluted as fake tears rolled down his face heavily.

"Once again my rival Kakashi has managed to break yet another girl's heart,"

"Hey wasn't that Aki? I wonder why she's screaming…she seemed so nice when we met her the other day…"

"Hn," Neji mumbled as he too looked in the direction of Aki. Lee and Gai started to run in the direction of the noise and Tenten and Neji groaned and followed after.

"We must help this youthful girl in distress!"

"I must save this girl from my eternal rival Kakashi's grip!"

*~*

"Darn, I need more sake,"

"Actually Tsunade-sama I think you should cut down on it, it can't be good for your hea-."

"Kakashi!" Shizune and Tsunade whipped their heads to the window smirking.

"Seems like Aki Is having fun, huh Shizune?"

"Yeah…I hope she's okay Tsunade-sama,"

"She'll be fine," Tsunade said with a smile and Tonton chirped up with a reply.

*~*

"Naruto!" Sakura and Naruto looked up confused as he heard 7 different voices shout his name, he saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Akamaru all coming from his left and shouting him once they saw him on the roof. He also saw Gai, Tenten, Lee and Neji coming from his right.

"Eh? Why are you guys all here?"

"I heard Aki screaming, so did Akamaru,"

"She almost killed Chouji and I by scaring us when she screamed,"

"Neji and I just followed these two idiots,"

"I have come to seek the girl with such youth!"

"I have come to save a young girl from my eternal rival's evil grasp,"

"Oh well it was just Aki screaming because right now she's having a test with Kakashi-sensei in the forest because it's going to decide if she can become a Konoha ninja and her rank,"

"Naruto and I have been sat here since she started watching her, even though Naruto's sick he refuses to go home and rest," Kiba smirked and jumped up on the roof next to Naruto and nudged him with his elbow winking.

"Finally got your first girlfriend huh Naruto?"

"W…w…what do you mean Kiba? Ugh you're so annoying, shut u-achoo!" Naruto covered his mouth as he sneezed and glared at Kiba.

"Chouji and I haven't got anything on so we might as well stay and wait for her to finish," Chouji and Shikamaru jumped on the roof and took a seat each next to Kiba.

"We shall also stay!" Gai grabbed Lee and Neji's wrists and jumped up onto the roof and sat them down behind Naruto and Sakura while Gai stood at the back, Neji simply sighed and put his head in his hands; Tenten, feeling forgotten jumped up on her own and sat next to Sakura. What would Aki's response be to Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba with Akamaru, Neji, Lee, Gai, Naruto, Sakura _and_ Tenten sat on the roof cheering her on if she completed the test?

"Good luck Aki beat Kakashi's butt!" Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura and Tenten shouted at the same time; they wondered if they were loud enough to be heard by Aki.

*~*

'_This is so hard, I won't be able to find him and I'm fresh out of ideas with 1 hour left!' _

"Good luck Aki beat Kakashi's butt!" Aki turned her head to the entrance of the crowded part of trees and smiled, especially when she heard the loud sneeze after it, there was more than 1 person watching and cheering her on. Then she realised how sick Naruto was and that she'd looked after him for nothing, she shook her head in disappointment but couldn't help smiling.

"Okay Kakashi…lets go!" She said to herself and activated her Dokushin; she opened her eyes with a start after a few minutes.

"Yosh!" Her eyes turned back to normal and she smirked making her way straight ahead.

* * *

**Don't worry the fight is definitely not over yet, in fact it's just getting started so bare with me till the next chapter! ^_^**

**I didn't think the fights were too bad, but they will get better because Aki gets more ideas. By the way I know that nobody can shout that loud **_**really**_** but I just thought it would be funny to get other peoples reactions in that heard it and I wanted her to get an audience of the fight to cheer her on and that was an idea to gather them on the roof :)**

**Thanks to reviewers even though I'm not getting any…trust me it really does help me get them up quicker if you do review :D**

**~Lerryn**


	8. Official Ninja, heartbreak, PARTAY!

**Sorry for the wait, I've been loaded with homework, trying to catch up with an anime **_**and**_** updating my two other stories so I apologise and I'll make sure this one is updated before the other two…maybe I really should only start new stories after I finish one, oh well too late now! ^_^**

**So this **_**should**_** be the last chapter of Aki and Kakashi-sensei fighting and then her ranks decided! :D**

**Well beautiful people…here we go ;)**

**Please don't just favourite this or put it on your alert, is it that much to ask for reviews?? XD What if I give you the puppy-dog look? Oh snap, theres a computer in the way…o.O**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will, never going to own Naruto, so why should I start now? :)**

*~*

'_This is so hard, I won't be able to find him and I'm fresh out of ideas with 1 hour left!' _

"Good luck Aki beat Kakashi's butt!" Aki turned her head to the entrance of the crowded part of trees and smiled, especially when she heard the loud sneeze after it, there was more than 1 person watching and cheering her on. Then she realised how sick Naruto was and that she'd looked after him for nothing, she shook her head in disappointment but couldn't help smiling.

"Okay Kakashi…lets go!" She said to herself and activated her Dokushin; she opened her eyes with a start after a few minutes.

"Yosh!" Her eyes turned back to normal and she smirked making her way straight ahead.

*~*

'_He's around here…' _Aki hid behind a tree branch trying to hide her chakra as best she could and looked around '_Haha, he really should dye his hair, it makes him sooo easy to spot!'_ She saw Kakashi sat in a tree-branch above her reading his 'Icha Icha' book and she shuddered remembering what she'd accidently heard when she read his mind a while ago; Icha Icha in hand. She'd remembered how shocked he was at her flower clone technique and guessed he was probably still trying to figure it out, this would be perfect to keep his mind occupied while she thought a plan. All of a sudden however Aki didn't see the branch under her foot, Kakashi looked down and jumped out the tree and as soon as he was there he'd gone '_Oh...not good!'_ however she thought she saw where he was heading and followed. She let the twigs brush her face as she ran past and she loved the different smells. There were the flower patches that were all over, every different kind with unique smells and the million year old bark. Arriving at a clearing with a wide grass plain in the middle Aki made her way to the centre of it with a kunai out, turning all directions.

"Arrgghhhh!" Aki turned with wide-eyes in the direction of the sound as she recognised the voice, she turned and saw Naruto, covered in blood with kunai and shurkien embedded in different areas of his body, she could barely make out his face as it was covered in bruises, he came to the edge of the clearing and fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"A…Aki…help…me…"

"Naruto!" She took a step forward ready to comfort him and help in any way he could, then she realised something as a memory replayed in her mind. _'"Good luck Aki beat Kakashi's butt!" Aki turned her head to the entrance of the crowded part of trees and smiled, especially when she heard the loud sneeze after it. That's right Naruto was sat on a roof of a building near the training grounds cheering me on, plus he had a cold so how come he didn't sound stuffy or like he had a cold when 'he' spoke to me just then?'_ She stood in shock not knowing what to do; she got a good grasp on things and tried something.

"Naruto, what happened to get you so beat up like that?" Yeah, okay, she would play along with Kakashi-sensei's trick; she'd see what would happen.

"B…bandits in the village they…nobody's left…"

"Well that's pretty strange because…we don't seem to be that far into the forest and don't you think I would've heard a whole attack on a big village like Konoha? Tsunade would've sent for me and Kakashi-sensei to come and help as well!"

"But…your test…"

"Yeah my 'test'. Your cold seems a lot better now Naruto you don't sound so stuffy or like you've got a cold, did Sakura give you that medicine I got you?"

"I'm dying Aki…help me…"

"Naruto! Did she give you the medicine?!"

"Uh…yeah," 'Naruto' said with a confused look on his face, Aki smirked jumping up, she threw the kunai and it hit the boy, as soon as it touched his coat he burst into flames exploding.

"L-A-M-E Kakashi-sensei! I'm not 9!" She saw a white blur head back in the direction of the 3 posts where they'd started and she laughed, shaking her head, she was closer to the 3 posts, she had the advantage and her plan would work. '_Haha_ _fell for it. Time for my new plan to step into action and I've got at least…30 minutes left!'_

"Hana bunshin no jutsu!" Aki performed a hand-seal and a replica of Aki appeared next to her, her clone went in the same direction of Kakashi and would stall him into thinking that was her, while Aki made her way to the 3 posts. Swiftly running and checking to see if Kakashi and the clone were any-where in sight she stood next to the post on the far-right and performed a hand-seal next to it, she'd just dispelled the technique of her clone and so it would've now disappeared and Kakashi should be heading her way.

"Henge no jutsu!" Aki used the transformation technique and turned into the log that was next to her, she stayed as still as she could and waited. Sooner or later Kakashi would get bored of waiting and have to come lean on one of these logs right? He headed through the clearing. '_Jackpot!'_

*~*

Kakashi was running through the trees as he noticed Aki was behind him and catching up to him at an alarming rate, he noticed her smirk at him from behind.

"'Sup Kakashi-sensei, what's the emergency?" She said as she gained speed with her sensei, arms behind her and a cheeky smile on her face.

"I _really_ need that bell and you know? It would really help me out if you just let me have…it!" Aki stopped right in front of Kakashi making him stop out of shock and fall forward, as he was the replacement Aki stuck her hand out to him and immediately went for the bells that were ever-so-loose on his trousers, she missed of course when he did a backwards somersault and landed perfectly.

"Sorry Aki, that would over ride the point of this whole test,"

"Meh, it was worth a shot," She shrugged her shoulders as she ran up to Kakashi once more. He got into a stance and watched her carefully, he noticed she closed her eyes for a second as she ran up to him, when they were re-opened he noticed they were normal but the golden colour that illuminated her eyes was now a snowy-white. He put his book in his pocket and lifted up his head-band revealing a red, Sharingan eye, he got into a battle stance once again with his hands out and a visible smirk on the inside of his mask as Aki grew closer with every stride. She stopped and fell onto her back as she landed with a very loud thud, only centimetres from Kakashi's face, she visibly trembled lightly all-over as she only pointed and stared at Kakashi's eye.

"T…that's….Itachi and…my village…your not…the…s…same, r…right?!" He heard her mumbling incoherently and looked at her confused, however he watched as she stood up with shaking, wobbling, un-steady knees, a cold-sweat dripping all over her body and violent white yes fixated on his left one. She swallowed hard and brushed herself off, squeezing her eyes shut violently she charged for Kakashi again, using him as a punch-bag to get rid of the images that popped into her head of Itachi and her mother, father and Kusa. She jumped up and tried to give a round-house kick to Kakashi's head he slammed his hand up grabbing her ankle and pulled her foot away, she did a full spin in the air making his grip on her loosen and eventually let go as she came from upwards ready to bring her foot down again, on top of his head. He ducked and punched her in the stomach as Aki flew down. They breathed heavily for a few seconds when Aki came again, wiping her mouth and the sweat off her fore-head. She couldn't help but glance at Kakashi's eye every few seconds every-time images came through her head again and wouldn't leave just like that night on the bridge. That's right…the night on the bridge, Aki suddenly remembered hardly being able to breathe when a figure came to her rescue…Uzumaki Naruto, the pictures then changed to ones of Naruto when she first met him, when she met all of the other Konoha 11, Naruto when he took her in from the bridge…wrapped his own coat around her not caring if it got him ill, he saved her almost. All of a sudden her whole body felt lighter and she was able to jump around more freely. She made 10 desperate grabs for the bell each time being pushed away, she just jumped back up again though, after realising that didn't work she began to punch him, every one being blocked until one finally got him in the stomach off guard, he grabbed her other wrist before she could grab the bells and threw Aki off into a tree, just as she was kicked off Kakashi she disappeared, a pile of pink flowers in her place, Kakashi growled in anger realising it was a clone and thought the safest place now would be where they started off, Aki would probably be searching in a different direction; if her clone was this way the real one would be the opposite way and he would be able to see all directions from the start. He breathed heavily putting his head-band down and realising how stupid he was for using his Sharingan; he'd used it on a…clone and he couldn't even tell the difference. He mentally scolded himself for just panicking because he saw what he thought was the 'Dokushin' in action. _'Still…my Sharingan reminded that clone of what happened to the real Aki in her village, her clones do seem very realistic and I don't know a lot about 'Hana-bunshin' anyway, maybe they inherit the memories and actions of there master as well.'_

*~*

'_He comes and leans on this 'log', I'll use Dokushin, pop-up and turn into my real-self grabbing the bell before he can react and have at least 15 minutes to spare…_'

She watched Kakashi as he looked all around him, turning at every sound or animal rustling or making a noise. She would've laughed if it wasn't for the circumstances, she could see Naruto and the gang laughing their heads off over on the roof as they obviously knew it was Aki and not really a log. She'd remembered now, that they were sat there and so they could see what she was doing _right_ now. '_Better not screw up Aki, you want to impress your new friends'_ Kakashi decided he should keep his eye on the forest entrance and had his back facing Aki a.k.a the log, he was slowly getting closer to Aki as he backed up even closer with a kunai in hand. Being logical it was probably the best idea to be in the middle because you were able to see attacks from all directions; although it _wasn't_ the best plan to be in the middle with three logs if one of the logs was the _enemy! _ He stayed very still and quiet trying to listen to noise around him and obviously trying to block out the annoying coughs and sneezes Naruto would randomly make every two minutes and then hear Sakura shouting at him or hitting him. Aki had to try her hardest to hold her laughs in at these moments, if she failed she would blame this whole thing on Naruto and make him live with the guilt! Kakashi was now inches away from Aki and her heart began to beat in her ears as she knew there was at least 5 minutes of her test left and this would decide the rest of her life in Konoha, resting on this one last move, if this failed she would fail or have too come up with a full proof plan and quickly. '_Its days and times like this you wish you had part of Shikamaru's brain, or just Shikamaru with you!' _She inhaled deeply; making it as quiet as possible and got ready to turn back into her self in at least 5 seconds, she'd been maintaining her chakra for a while as it took Kakashi long enough fighting the clone and getting over to her so she would literally 'pop' any moment.

"Ahem!" Kakashi turned around immediately throwing a kunai straight in that direction, it flew so hard and fast that it split the tree that it hit almost in half. She had already transformed and was 1 inch away from Kakashi in a crouch with a grasping hand out, the bell was attached to the back of his trousers and Aki had already got a tight hold on the ribbon as Kakashi turned around; wide-eyed. The speed at which he turned around caught Aki off guard and she realised she had been holding the ribbon so tightly that is almost snapped, she moved her hand at the last second to grab part of the bell as well and it finally slipped free after what seemed like forever. The whole move had seemed like hours for Aki when really it must have happened a heck of a lot quicker. She stood up triumphantly as she felt the soft, cold metal ball in her hand and the soft velvet of the ribbon and she was so happy she felt like crying almost.

"Well…" Was all Kakashi could say with a bored look on his face, however Aki wasn't paying attention and frankly she didn't care what her sensei had to say to her right then. She held the bell up high in the air and jumped as high as she could, pumping a little chakra into her feet making her go a little higher than the trees.

"Yeah!" She saw the group on top of the roof in the distance look up as she shouted, they looked confused however as a glint of light caught in their eyes and it cleared they saw a small, silver bell in her hand. Naruto was the first to stand up, then Sakura then the others.

"Woo! Go Aki!"

"Yeah! You go girl!"

"I knew you could beat him Aki!"  
"What true youth!"

"How is a 12 year-old girl able to defeat my worst enemy but me…a taijutsu specialist with more strength than her…unable to beat him…?" Aki smiled at her friends and winked showing off a little, doing a somersault in mid-air, as she landed she walked over to Kakashi; half listening to what he was saying and half dancing whilst she was doing so. It wasn't good dancing exactly, it mostly consisted of butt-wriggling, the funky-chicken, moon-walking and a very bad…robot.

"Well Aki, you've retrieved the bell off me within the time limit, I must say I'm impressed. To be honest now, you never really needed to actually get the bell of me, I just needed to test your skills in order to examine your rank, it would've been fine for you to have not retrieved it," Aki stopped her dancing and turned round her face a picture of shock and the bell; which was now dangling off her ear as some sort of crazy ear-ring had fallen off and landed on the floor.

"Freaky, old white haired dude, with creepy Sharingan eye in weird clothes says what?!"

"Exactly that, do you need me to repeat it?"

"Uh…not really,"

"Grea- wait, 'old white haired dude'?!"

"Yeah, your hair is white because you're really old right?"

"My hair is naturally white! It's been white since I was born and I'm only 27!"

"Oh…my bad, so do we go and see the Hokage now and you give me my rank?" Kakashi sweat-dropped at the sudden change of attitude and simply nodded, giving Aki the hand signal to 'lead-the-way' or it could've been 'ladies first' judging by the blank look on his face nobody would be able to tell. As Aki jumped past all her cheering friends she shouted to them.

"Hey guys, all wait here for me I'll be right back after I go see Tsunade-sama!"

*~*

"She was highly skilled and used more than one jutsu, she almost levelled me in taijutsu and she seems to be able to handle her kekkai genkai very well, finally she was able to get the bell off of me,"

"Hmm I see, but I was watching the fight from my window here and Aki you looked like a real ninja while you were fighting him! You definitely belong here in Konoha, I'm glad we found you!"

"Arigato Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei,"

"Why are you thanking me Aki?"

"Because you helped me get better at fighting…to be honest I've never been on a mission or done anything like that before, I only knew I could do a few jutsu's and Dokushin as well as taijutsu,"

"My pleasure," You could see him from underneath his mask although he didn't look truly grateful; his eyes the same.

"So what, did I pass? What's my rank? Will I have to clean out the messenger birds cages?" Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi sweat-dropped with confused looks plastered on their faces.

"Uh…no, you've passed Aki, you're now a high level genin and as soon as the chuunin exams come around again, you'll be entered into them," Aki lost her footing for a second and let out a long breath; almost choking on it. Grabbing her neck and thumping her chest a little she began to breathe normally and stood up.

"Thank you, good bye Hokage-sama," Doing nothing and keeping a straight face she turned around quietly and began to walk to the door. She heard Shizune perk up.

"Aki…" Whatever Shizune was about to say was cut off. Aki turned around with the biggest smile on her face anyone had ever seen; you could almost see her back teeth, she then punched an arm in the air and jumped as high as she could; staying away from the ceiling and jumped happily like she'd done earlier.

"Yeah! Oh yeah who's the genin? Oh wait…it's me! Move apart, official Konoha Nin meat coming through! Booyah!" She then landed and began to do the same crazy dance moves as earlier; there were even some new ones added in now; only Kakashi noticed.

"Aki…you know you can go now, right?"

"Sweet!" Aki then dismissed herself jumping out the window of the Hokage's office, arms once again in the air.

"Wahoo!" From the height she was at she noticed a certain group of people in the distance on a roof-top turn their heads and she just smiled as she saw Naruto stand up and wave to her, she smiled and waved not sure if he could see, then quickly looked down to land on a roof-top before she fell to the ground. As soon as she felt her feet hit the hard slates, she sprung off heading forward at full speed. '_Yeah, Konoha ninja…finally! Now I can walk around with my head-band just like everyone else…crud I forgot to get my head-band!' _However she was nearing the end of the long row of roof-tops and heading straight for Naruto; he'd stood up when he'd seen her coming, she was going to have use him to stop herself…this wouldn't end well.

"Naruto, I suggest you put your arms out, like…right now! And brace yourself!" She shouted although she'd gathered the wind had carried it away; because he just stood there with his arms out and a goofy smile on her face '_Oh well, maybe he's cushiony to land on…'_ so she continued to run with a smile on her face, as the wind blew her hair; she could only let her grin get bigger as she watched the smiles on everyone's faces '_I've made such great friends here…_' then she turned her view to Neji who was sat there looking as cranky and bored as ever '_and some not so great…' _she was at least 10 centimetres from Naruto and was just about to land in his arms to stop herself, however just as she fell forward, Naruto moved out the way, arms down and was looking at something on the ground.

"Ouch…" Aki said as she landed on her butt and rubbed her head, Sakura and Tenten ran over to her and crouched next to her.

"Aki, are you okay?" She nodded and then Sakura went to shout at Naruto.

"Naruto, you could see she was about to run to you and you just rudely…Naruto listen to me!" Sakura had stopped when she noticed he didn't turn to her but only kept his eyes glued on whatever was so interesting on the street. Aki simply laughed it off and looked around waiting for the other boys to join in; she noticed Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee were all staring at the same thing; she turned back to Sakura and smiled.

"It's fine you know what boys are like; they've got the attention spans of a goldfish," She tried to laugh it off but she knew what they were staring at; or rather _who_ they were staring at and when she looked at Naruto's eyes from her place on the floor and saw how they were totally not focused in her direction…Aki felt like a piece of dirt. His eyes were full of shock and something else she couldn't make sense of but it made her feel like there was a gaping, black, ominous hole in her stomach, her face instantly dropped and her eyes turned watery at the edges; Sakura noticed this but didn't pursue it any further as Aki blinked numerous times to get the water to dry up, her face went straight and she looked a little pale, her eye-brows slightly pointing down at her nose; giving her a very depressed facial expression. Sakura was almost shocked she'd never seen Aki so depressed; of course she hadn't known what happened the night before. Sakura and Tenten both turned there heads to see what had gotten the boys so interested and made Aki so upset.

"Hinata?!" Sakura said in a very surprised voice as did Tenten; Aki smiled slightly and gave a light chuckle as she saw Hinata look at her, of course she was in her new outfit that Aki had helped her pick out, a dark blue, silk kimono with red dragons down the side, she had a red flower in her hair and she had to admit; she did look stunning. Only when Hinata look at Aki did the boys look at Aki, that's when Naruto noticed Aki on the floor, as did Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee of course Neji had noticed a while ago. They all went to help her up but she hit there hands away as politely as possible and let Sakura take her hand to help her up.

"Aki, what were you doing on the floor?!" Naruto said in a stupid voice as he looked at Aki confused, as soon as Sakura made sure Aki was stood-up and didn't think she was in any pain, she hit Naruto on the head as hard as she could, making him almost topple over as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, what was that for?"

"You're the reason she's on the floor idiot! Thanks to you she almost twisted her ankle, and then you were so occupied with your new 'eye-candy' you didn't even notice or try to help her!" Naruto looked very guilty after that statement and gave Aki the 'puppy-dog' look, she could hear the other boys chuckling behind her, that's when Sakura turned round and hit them all on the head as well.

"Your no better, you didn't help her up either! She's just come to tell us if she's passed or not and your just…just…ugh boys are so complicated!" Aki smiled a little as she watched Sakura shout at the boys.

"Actually…I was just going,"

"Aki? You can't go you've just come to tell us if you passed or not!" Naruto said, although his eyes were in a different direction. Aki screamed in her head and breathed out continuing.

"Yeah…I uh…passed,"

"That's great! Try and sound a bit more excited, jeez! High-five" Naruto piped up, he bent down to give Aki a high-five but that was when Sakura hit him again.

"Yeah…uh…I forgot my head-band though, so I've just got to uh…go back and get it…see ya,"

"Oh Aki, me and Sakura wouldn't mind coming with you, we'd like to get away from these hormone-raging idiots as soon as possible,"

"Sure you can Tenten, you too Sakura," They both stood on either side of Aki, Tenten right and Sakura left.

"Wait! Aki will you be coming back here later…achoo!"

"Um, no if you need me I'll come to your house or something though, to help you get rid of your cold,"

"Sure," Was all he said with his eyes on Hinata again, his eyes still full of shock. _'Okay…this is going to sound really selfish and I hate myself for thinking it…but the way he looked at her…I wish I'd never helped Hinata…'_ As Aki jumped down from the roof her hair caught the wind, her shuriken rattled in her shuriken kit and her golden eyes glimmered as a stray tear flew out the corner, making Naruto turn his head to her whilst she was suspended in mid-air even a few seconds after she landed. Aki smiled and waved to Hinata as she stopped in front of her.

"You look lovely Hinata, that kimono suits you,"

"Arigato Aki, I wouldn't have been able to wear this if you hadn't helped me with my confidence and picked this out for me all day yesterday, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji won't stop looking at me though…" Naruto's ears picked this up with him being a jinchuuriki. '_Aki helped her to do this? Why?'_

"Well Hinata, you wanted to get noticed by Naruto and…" Aki turned her head to Naruto on the roof, the wind blowing his bright orange jacket and she caught eyes with him for a second. "You definitely have," Then she turned to Hinata again and smiled. As Tenten, Sakura and herself walked away, she heard Naruto swoop down off the roof and walk forward; possibly approaching Hinata.

"Hinata…would you want to uh…go to Ichiraku with me tonight? Like a date…" Aki swallowed hard and forced her eyes shut, it was a good job Sakura grabbed her hand quickly and squeezed it tightly or she would've fallen over, she opened her eyes and looked at Sakura she smiled.

"Don't trip Aki! You look like your drunk!" She heard Kiba taunt from behind her laughing; of course he said it like a joke thinking she would play a long however instead of Aki turning around he was surprised to see Sakura with her fists balled.

"Don't Sakura its fine. Haha very funny Kiba, at least I'm not the one that walks around on all fours!" She laughed and Kiba looked shocked then laughed with her, over all the commotion she quietly heard Hinata answer.

"Y…yes Naruto I'd love to,"

"Great meet me there at 6!"

"Aki lets go…you need your head-band don't you?"

"Oh sorry, had my head in the clouds for a minute there!" She laughed nervously turning her head and talking with the two girls either side of her. She felt a pair of eyes burning into her back as she left, she couldn't take how un-easy it was making her so as she turned the corner and saw Naruto looking at her she just smiled sadly and waved, going out of sight down the streets of Konoha. '_Don't Naruto…your making it harder…'_

_*~*_

"Genin now hm…?"

"Hai,"

*~*

"So exactly how long did it take you before you realised you didn't take your head-band?"

"Well um…between my sprint and crash landing with Naruto and a roof-top…"

"Fine, I swear this generation are too crazy for me," Tsunade sighed as she gave Aki her head-band with the Konoha leaf symbol on the front. She happily took the head-band with the blue fabric and silver plate on top and tied it around her fore-head, her bangs were over the top but parted to the right so you could see the symbol and it tied underneath the back of her hair, she smiled as she felt it on her fore-head and completely forgot about Naruto and Hinata for one minutes and was _happy._ She ran and hugged Sakura and Tenten.

"See ya Tsunade-sama, sorry about forgetting!"

"Ah," As soon as the door was shut Tsunade then began to reach into her draw and a bottle began to submerge.

"Hokage-sama!" Just then an ANBU jumped into the office, scaring Tsunade making her drop her sake bottle, it smashed and the sake went all over the floor.

"Oh shoot, what is it now?!" She said annoyed as she waiting impatiently for the report.

*~*

"So Aki why exactly did you help Hinata yesterday? Was that why you left the ramen shop early and made a commotion at the school?"

"Yeah, I found out she _really _likes Naruto, but then she told me she'd never get noticed because she doesn't dress or act like me, you, Tenten or Ino, then I felt really sorry for her and agreed to help her, plus I was getting a little bored and wanted some competition or something. This sounds really selfish and horrible and I hate myself really bad for thinking _and_ saying it, but I'm jealous of the attention Hinata was getting and the…look Naruto was giving her…" Tenten has disappeared ages ago, probably to find her team, leaving Sakura and Aki walking around Konoha; Aki thanking everyone that congratulated her on becoming a genin.

"Aki…you didn't sound selfish saying that…you sounded hurt actually, it was really sweet of you to help Hinata like that, but everyone knows she's liked Naruto for ages but everyone _also_ thinks it's just a crush she'll get over when she's older. Naruto and the other guys were probably just surprised because she'd changed so much and it was only shock don't worry about it, you really like Naruto don't you Aki?" Sakura said with a smirk as she gave a side-ways glance at the girl next to her. She noticed Aki's face tinge a slight pink on her cheeks but that faded and Sakura giggled.

"Yeah sort of, but I hardly know him, we're just friends at the moment anyway and it was my choice to help Hinata get noticed by Naruto and so…my mission was a success they can go on their date now and Hinata's gotten what she's wanted for ages,"

"Mm, I suppose…but you're not happy,"

"Yes I am, I'm happy for Hinata because she looked so happy and I'm happy for Naruto because he's actually got a date with a girl for once," Aki laughed as her and Sakura turned a corner and bumped into Shikamaru.

"Shiki-kun!" Aki said playfully; like a 4 year-old and put her arms out to hug Shikamaru but he moved out the way.

"Don't call me that, your so annoying,"

"I'm a girl, do the math, we were born to annoy boys," She said with a smirk, all of a sudden cheering up.

"True, I didn't get to congratulate you earlier; I have to say I didn't expect you to pass, well done,"

"Thank yo-hey! What do you mean you didn't expect me to pass? Man, one minute your nice the next your horrible, boys are so annoying!"

"I'm a boy, do the math, we were born to annoy girls," Shikamaru mocked with a smirk and arms crossed. Aki silently fumed but ignore him and smiled again; regaining her composure.

"Still, the Konoha head-band looks good on 'ya," He said poking her forehead with his finger and pushed her back slightly.

"Thanks I think, me and Sakura are bored, is there anything to do Shiki-kun?"

"Hmm…don't ask me I was just going to meet Chouji to watch clouds and eat chips with him,"

"Hm, too boring for me, right Sakura?"

"Totally,"

"What time is it anyway?"

"5:45 exactly,"

"Oh…" '_Naruto and Hinata's date is at 6…'_ Sakura realising this perked up immediately coming out with a suggestion, all happy and perky.

"Hey Shikamaru, how about we get all the other genin; except for the other two and go and sit on the hill and have a party; watch the sunset then the moon and stars and all that stuff?!"

"Sure, I'll get Chouji and Asuma-sensei to set up a BBQ on the hill but the rest is up to you two,"

"Got it Shiki-kun, that was a really good suggestion Sakura, I've only ever been to one party before apart from my own ones,"

"Then we'd better get going, I'll go ad invite all the other genins and tell them to come to the hill as soon as I tell them and could you get some music and drinks and everything else?"

"Yup, could you invite Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon as well? Where can I get drinks though?"

"Stalls around Konoha are usually just closing up at this point I'm sure they'd be happy to give you what they hadn't sold today, sure I'll invite those three as well"

"Okay great, bye Shiki-kun, Sakura, see you at the hill!"

*~*

'_Random suggestion but it'll keep me and my mind busy! I guess I'll try the first stall I come across, I haven't been here long I don't fully know my way around yet…' _ Aki tried 3 stalls that she came across but she was told exactly the same thing on each and so she would reply the same.

"I'm sorry young lady, congratulations on becoming a genin and it's a wonderful idea to be having a party to celebrate, but I'm afraid my family are struggling with money at the moment so I need to keep my stocks to try and re-sell tomorrow,"

"That's okay sir, thanks for your time and sorry for bothering you," Then she would bow respectively and find another place to ask. Now she was just wandering around until she turned a corner and actually recognised where she was, she saw the light of a stall up-ahead, forgetting the name she ran up to it, stuck her head through the curtain and smiled politely to the female on the other side.

"Hello Miss, my friends and I are having a party on the hill to celebrate me becoming a genin today and I was just wondering do you have any spare drinks that you haven't sold today that we could take for refreshments?"

"Call me Ayame and congratulations, I'll just check with my dad,"

"Thanks Ayame," Ayame then disappeared through the back and she could hear her ask her father, who then appeared through the back curtains, she remembered his old man face and white hat and apron.

"Oh it's you Aki, I remember you, the polite young girl that came in with Naruto the other day,"

"Um yup, that's me Koshima Aki at your service," She laughed at the man who chuckled with her.

"Of course you can have drinks for your party, congrats on becoming a genin," Aki sighed after hearing the same thing so many times today it was getting a little boring.

"Thanks old-man, do you want me to come round back and get them?"

"That would be very helpful thank you,"

"No problem," Aki turned around and collided with a very bright figure.

"Oh I'm sorry…Naruto?" '_Snap, his date! I remember this is Ichiraku ramen, Kami I'm so thick! I should leave and not say anything about the party he might get upset or something…'_

"Aki, it's round here," She heard the old man shout from around the back.

"Okay thanks, I'm coming,"

"Why are you here Aki, what's round the back?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, excuse me I'm a little busy right now, have fun on your date,"

"Why thou-Aki?" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Hinata had walked in and Aki had pushed past them both, sniffing her nose a little. Naruto simply looked at her retreating figure as her hips swayed slightly in a steady rhythm and her hair did the same trailing down her back, he'd noticed she had her Konoha head-band on and it really suited her, she turned round once more and smiled at him waving, then she went round the back of the small wooden hut and disappeared, he shrugged and sat down with Hinata.

*~*

She thanked the man and her daughter once again and somehow managed to lift the wooden crate filled with liquids. '_Now just got to take them up a…hill, oh crap why did I agree to that? Sakura and Shiki-kun tricked me!'_

*~*

'_Ha, tricked her into carrying a huge crate up the hill, that's what she gets for calling me Shiki-kun!' _He smirked.

*~*

'_I feel bad about tricking her like that…all I have to do is invite people which isn't exactly hard!'_

*~*

Aki grunted loudly with every step she took and breathed heavily, the rattling of bottles clinking together.

"Can't…go…any…further," She said tiredly as she got halfway up the hill and began to pant, the box was going to slip out of her hands.

"Never fear, Konoha's beautiful green beast will save this damsel in distress from dirtying her hands anymore!" All of a sudden the box was lifted from her arms and so she fell onto the grass, arms and back aching. She looked above her as she could see a shadow and saw a very energetic Rock Lee holding the crate very easily and looking down at Aki with a smile '_Thank ninja's, someone invited Lee!'_ Then as Lee and Neji; who she was surprised to see had agreed to come, ran up the hill Tenten came and picked Aki up, she put Aki's arm around her shoulder and supported her as Aki was half-walking, half-dragged.

"You must think I'm the worst ninja ever if I can't even handle a crate of drinks up a hill,"

"No not really, Lee just makes it look easy because…well…he's Lee I guess," Tenten said, by the time they reached the top of the hill, Aki could walk again.

"Alright time to get this party started!" Aki screamed as the music started to play, the sun began to set, and the food was on the BBQ and drinks were set out; which Lee kindly offered to do. Aki had forgotten about her run-in with Naruto and Hinata and began to dance stupidly with Konohamaru; not of his own will; he'd simply come up to congratulate her but he was pulled into a hug by her and she then grabbed both of his hands and started to pull him around. Giving up he joined in and began to jump around with her and laughed.

*~*

**Haha, ending was a tadge random don't you think? Konohamaru and Aki dancing, kawaii! ^_^ Don't worry Aki's not into little kids like **_**that**_** because that would just be ****very**** wrong! XD I hope everyone's happy I updated! Also I'm thinking about making a little Inuyasha one-shot (btw I'm very aware I complained earlier that it's hard to update with so many stories and writing a one-shot would increase that! ^^) and I'm not sure whether to make it InuyashaxOC or make Kagome very OOC, let me know what you think! :)**

**TTFN; **

**~Lerryn**


	9. Naruto, Ero sennin and Huyu

**Okay, I hope this update was fast enough for some people because I know I've been putting my other two stories behind this, however this is now my #1 story and I'm working on it as much as I can! ^^**

**Nobody mentioned; so far, about what I said in the last chapter, I'm thinking of writing an Inuyasha one-shot and I'm not sure whether too make it InuyashaxOC or make Kagome ****very**** OOC, so let me know I'd appreciate it ^_^**

**Arigato to xx Kitty-girl xx for reviewing last chapter, I don't seem to be getting very many, in fact only one for the last chapter, ah well I'm still getting author, story and favourite alerts so I'm still satisfied! :D**

**On with the chapter now anyway….love you crazy people! o.O**

**Also my story really doesn't follow the Naruto story-line at all because theres some random appearances in this chapter and even though that's not what really happens it helps to move the story along! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, ya da, ya da, ya da don't own Naruto and all that! :)**

*~*

Aki grunted loudly with every step she took and breathed heavily, the rattling of bottles clinking together.

"Can't…go…any…further," She said tiredly as she got halfway up the hill and began to pant, the box was going to slip out of her hands.

"Never fear, Konoha's beautiful green beast will save this damsel in distress from dirtying her hands anymore!" All of a sudden the box was lifted from her arms and so she fell onto the grass, arms and back aching. She looked above her as she could see a shadow and saw a very energetic Rock Lee holding the crate very easily and looking down at Aki with a smile '_Thank ninja's, someone invited Lee!'_ Then as Lee and Neji; who she was surprised to see had agreed to come, ran up the hill Tenten came and picked Aki up, she put Aki's arm around her shoulder and supported her as Aki was half-walking, half-dragged.

"You must think I'm the worst ninja ever if I can't even handle a crate of drinks up a hill,"

"No not really, Lee just makes it look easy because…well…he's Lee I guess," Tenten said, by the time they reached the top of the hill, Aki could walk again.

"Alright time to get this party started!" Aki screamed as the music started to play, the sun began to set, and the food was on the BBQ and drinks were set out; which Lee kindly offered to do. Aki had forgotten about her run-in with Naruto and Hinata and began to dance stupidly with Konohamaru; not of his own will; he'd simply come up to congratulate her but he was pulled into a hug by her and she then grabbed both of his hands and started to pull him around. Giving up he joined in and began to jump around with her and laughed.

*~*

"Uh…Aki-Hime, I think you're pulling my arms off!" Konohamaru grunted as Aki pulled him around the grassy field. She laughed sheepishly; hands behind her head as she let go of Konohamaru grinning. "Gomen Konohamaru, I guess I forgot you're still really young…" "Excuse me! I'm not young I'm 9 years-old and the grand-son of the third Hokage, I'm not a kid!"

"Right sorry Konohamaru, I forgot you're going to be next Hokage as well,"

"No, not next Hokage, I'm going to be 7th Hokage!"

"Seventh?"

"Yup, Naruto's going to be the next Hokage, and then I'll go after him!" Aki smiled and bent down to Konohamaru's height ruffling his hair with her hand and squeezing him tightly, Konohamaru going slightly blue from the impact.

"Konohamaru you little cutie, that's so sweet!" By now Aki had attracted a little attention and Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Udon and Moegi confused faces. That's when Aki noticed and let him go, Konohamaru gracefully falling to the floor.

"What? He's just said something really sweet and he's like my little brother am I not allowed to hug him?"

"Actually we didn't think there was anything wrong with that…it's just he was going blue from you squeezing him so hard," Ino grunted.

"Really, I didn't notice ha-ha, oh well…" Aki stopped when Konohamaru stood up with a smile on his face; showing a few missing teeth.

"I'm like your brother Aki-Hime?!"

"Of course you are Konohamaru, I've never had any siblings but I'm guessing the relation-ship between me and you are what it would be like…except we haven't got into any big fights yet…"

"Me either…"

"But I could never replace Naruto; he's practically your big brother and you look up to him loads," Aki said with a smile; even though she was hiding what she really thought of when she said his name.

"Nah me and Naruto are always fighting and shouting at each other!"

"Yeah but it would be too weird if brothers didn't fight because brothers fighting is like sisters 'borrowing' their sisters things, and what about how you always compare your sexy jutsu's?"

"I suppose…yeah your right next time I see Naruto I'll treat him like a brother!"

"Okay Konohamaru, whatever floats your boat but he's kind of…busy tonight,"

"Busy? Oh yeah I wondered why he wasn't here…why isn't he?" Konohamaru stopped and looked behind Aki to see Sakura miming 'no' and putting her hand up, Konohamaru didn't understand and waited for Aki's reply, Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Oh well he's out tonight Konohamaru with Hyuuga Hinata at Ichiraku ramen so we thought we'd be nice and leave him there for his date while we had this party!"

"Why's he out with her? He obviously likes you and Sakura since you're his best-friends and team-mates, shouldn't you be at Ichiraku with him?" Aki sweat-dropped; he might not be old enough to understand 'going-out' yet.

"Actually Konohamaru, Naruto and Hinata are on a date so we shouldn't be there because a date is when two people like each other and so they-,"

"Hey Aki, want to come dance?! Yeah thought so let's go!" Sakura ran over with Ino and they pulled Aki away to dance _'Geez, I was only going to say they like each other so they want to spend more time with each other! What do they think I am a pervert?' _A song came on that all the girls liked and they began to dance, jumping in the air smiling and laughing, Aki feeling stupid un-tied her head-band and re-tied it so it was over one eye.

"Hey look! I'm Kakashi-sensei!" She laughed the others looked at her and all laughed as well, even Asuma who was running the BBQ; ignoring Chouji's comments of when it was going to be ready and how he should cook it. She left it there for the time being and the solo-guitar point of the song came on.

"Wahoo!" She screamed as she danced around again smiling, she could feel the music vibrate under her feet when she landed from her jumps, there was the sweet smell of meat-skewers, the sound of music and laughing blasting through her ears, the feel of a glass bottle of orange juice in her hand and the taste of it running coolly down her throat, she was finally overwhelmed with the senses, as she was just happy with her friends around her for once having a good time; which she hadn't done in a while so she began to laugh hysterically not able to stop, doing crazy dances and pranking Shikamaru.

"BBQ's up Aki and Chouji first!"

"Why Chouji?!"

"Because he's been bugging me since I set it up!"

"Oh, Chouji you can go first then and uh…test it for poison," Aki laughed as she sweat-dropped.

"Arigato Aki, Itadakimasu!" Chouji exclaimed stepping forward and grabbing his chop-sticks.

*~*

"Hmm, wonder what that loud music is…" Naruto scoffed as his mouth was half-full or ramen noodles, Hinata could only stare in disgust.

"Uh yeah…s…sounds like a party, Naruto shouldn't you close your mouth when you eat?"

"Nah…I'm not bothered ramen's just the best, come on Hinata eat up or it'll go cold and I'll have to eat it for you!" He laughed mouth still full of ramen as he reached over picking some of the noodles out of Hinata bowl. She'd had enough, watching him eat like that made her feel a little nausea.

"Excuse me Naruto; I just need some air,"

"Uh okay," As Hinata walked out he bent over to her bowl and began to steal some of her noodles as he finished his own. She took in a few deep-breaths and tried to get the image of Naruto's mouth full of half-chewed food out of her head, so she turned her head to the field where she thought she heard the loud music and girls screams coming from. She thought she could see all the other genin there dancing around and once again she heard the joyful scream, she turned her head to who she thought was Aki, dancing around happily. '_Oh good, she's not too upset about me being here with Naruto. I didn't realise he was so disgusting and he has no manners at all, I guess maybe I just like him for his determination, I've been watching him all night and he's not as good-looking as I thought, his face is so…chubby and childish…where as…Kiba for example, he works so hard to become strong like Naruto, his face is masculine and tanned…he doesn't eat like a pig, he's nice to me and is actually on the same team…I've never stopped to think about it but could I just like Naruto like a…child-hood crush?' _Hinata took another deep-breath, her head full of thoughts of Kiba and their missions together, his face and all the encouraging things he's said to her, she didn't realise but her face had gone red and only knew because Naruto told her.

"Oi Hinata, you were taking so long I kind of ate yours for you, why's your face red, I thought you got over your confidence thing?"

"Well actually Naruto I was just thinking and…I think this date was a…mistake because…I don't think I like you…I've only just opened my eyes properly and I'm thinking maybe I like…Kiba…I know all these years I've been fainting, blushing and following you everywhere and being to shy to talk to you but I think I should thank Aki because now I've finally been out with you I was able to realise this is just a crush…sorry Naruto I'm going to go home,"

"Huh Hinata, your leaving just because you all of a sudden realised you don't like me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I know I'm being completely horrible and I've hurt your feelings but the truth is…you only just noticed me today because I've changed my outfit but other people noticed me before and I don't want to change just for someone like you to notice me, I'm sorry Naruto I'm going now, I hope we can still be friends," Hinata said as she slowly walked out the hut, leaving Naruto sat there dumb-founded, he was still surprised Hinata even had the confidence to stand up to him like that, it was totally out of character. He turned to Ayame who was still gaping a bit at what had just happened, Hinata then made her way to the hill and noticed Aki smile hurtfully at her as she made her way to the hill.

"Did I just get dumped Ayame?"

"Uh…yeah I think…I'm sorry Naruto it's wasn't your fault…well it sort of was because lets face it, you do eat like a pig,"

"Do you know something? I'm not sure why but I'm not upset about it…and she was right about me not noticing her until today, and I do eat like a pig…but now I feel stupid because Aki got her head-band today and I didn't even congratulate her properly because I was too busy staring at Hinata, I accidently tripped her up and didn't apologise then could've been celebrating with her tonight but came here with Hinata instead only to find out we have nothing in common!"

"Do you know what it sounds like?"

"What?"

"It sounds more like you've been thinking about Aki this whole time and probably like her more than Hinata or Sakura,"

"Yeah right, I'm just thinking about her because…a lot has happened to her recently and she's my new best friend, plus she passed today and everything and last night I…we're just friend okay Ayame?"

"Sure…you know she came in earlier to get drinks for a party that they were setting up to celebrate Aki becoming a genin and she didn't want to invite you two because she thought it would spoil your date?"

"She didn't invite me?"

"No you heard me wrong, she would've invited you but she thought you'd be having a nice time with Hinata so she decided not to disturb you. That's why she didn't speak to you when she banged into you earlier,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you went now, I'm sure she'll have more fun with you there,"

"No, I don't think I'll be wanted there if I show up now, thanks though, bye Ayame," Naruto said as he turned out of the ramen shop; then ran back in to place his money on the counter laughing at Ayame. He turned his head as he heard the loud music and laughing above the music and he saw Aki laughing and dancing around and he didn't realise but he was smiling himself as he looked at her. _'She looks so happy up there, I'm sure I'd just interfere' _He only noticed then that Aki had maybe noticed him as she was squinting in his direction, he quickly turned his head and silently cursed jumping away as fast as he could and went to stand on top of the Hokage monument hoping that was far away enough from Aki and the party. He sat down and thought about all sorts of things; Sasuke, Aki, ramen and last nights events of him finding her on the bridge.

*~*

"Hey Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten does that look like Naruto to you?" She asked the girls as she squinted into the darkness.

"Not sure, but it's sort of orange so it could be,"

"I guess he went home after Hinata dumped him,"

"Well I wasn't trying to be nasty I just think…I'm not suited for him, and I was thinking…maybe I like someone else…"

"Really, who is it?" Ino said excitedly as she jumped up and down and talked with the other girls, however Aki couldn't hear because their voices were dubbed and all she could hear was the music as she looked at the figure she thought was Naruto, she watched him look away from her direction and sprint in the direction of the Hokage monument.

"Guys, you carry on partying I'm going to be right back,"

"Sure whatever," Ino said in an I-don't-exactly-care-do-I voice so Aki took the hint after smiling at everyone and jumping off in the same direction Naruto went.

*~*

'_Why'd he run like that when he saw I was looking at him? I really don't get boys…apart from Shiki-kun because he's just easy too figure out…' _Aki shook her head a she jumped from ledge to ledge making her way to the top of the town where she would find the Hokage's carved into the stone. She could definitely make out an orange figure stood on top looking up at the moon and the stars; she could see Naruto's face reflect off the light of the moon high-lighting his whiskers and making his eyes look even more of a pure blue.

"Ah-ha, idea time!" Aki smiled to herself as she ran up the steps at the bottom of the Hokage's faces. She ran as swiftly as she could with her arms behind her and she prayed Naruto hadn't noticed her on her way over; although she was guessing he hadn't because his face showed he was in deep thought. She reached the top a little out of breath 5 minutes later and smiled as she approached the ninja from behind. _'Ninja's are always aware Naruto, you could be attacked from any direction…_' she smirked and carried on walking.

"Whoa!" Aki had to duck to dodge a kunai that was heading straight for her head; she looked up to see Naruto turned around with a smirk on his face and another kunai ready in his hand.

"Aki, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto, man don't do that you scared me! How did you know I was here anyway?" She asked as she stood up and wiped the dirt from her clothes and made her way to stand next to Naruto.

"I sensed your chakra," Aki looked at him with a 'yeah-right' face and smiled, Naruto inhaled deeply and brought out a deep-breath, Aki could smell the ramen on his breath and laughed.

"Okay, so I kind of…saw you coming and heard you talking to yourself…" Naruto said to Aki as he turned to her, she got a light blush on her cheeks for embarrassing herself; luckily the night sky hid it.

"Oh…that's embarrassing, everyone always told me I need to stop talking to myself out loud!" She laughed placing a tanned arm behind her head and smiling.

"No, I think it's good to talk to yourself…especially if you're alone…it helps you realise…that your never really alone…if you can always rely on yourself," Aki stopped and stared at Naruto with a thoughtful look on his face '_he must be referring to when everyone bullied him as a kid because he was sealed with the Kyuubi…' _Aki smiled and quickly grabbed Naruto's hand for a second squeezing it.

"I'm sorry all that happened to you in your past…I can't even imagine your suffering and still…you can…stand here like this and carry on working hard to become a Hokage and rescue your friend Sasuke,"

"Yeah and I'm not going to stop training and I'll get stronger and stronger and then one day I'll bring Sasuke back to Konoha whether he likes it or not! Then hopefully I can become Hokage and maybe even…get married and have kids…" Naruto said shyly at the end becoming quieter with every word, Aki noticed the slight blush on his cheeks and laughed.

"Awww Naruto, you're so cute sometimes! You shouldn't be embarrassed that you want to get married and have kids, a lot of guys couldn't admit to that out-loud! So…any thoughts on whom the lucky lady might be?" Aki said jokingly as she winked at Naruto elbowing him in the ribs lightly.

"Aki!" Naruto shouted out quite surprised.

"Chill Naruto, I'm only joking!"

"Right…course you were…"

"Oh and I'm sorry about the whole Hinata thing that must've been pretty rough…I mean she's been following you like some crazy stalker since you stared Konoha ninja academy and then when you finally ask her out on a date she dumps you and says she wants another guy!" Aki sat down as she spoke and pulled her knees to her chest resting her chin on her knees.

"Well…I still don't get it myself but I wasn't that upset when she turned me down, I just thought it was all a little weird to be honest!" He said taking a seat next to Aki.

"Well Naruto if you ask me, then that means that you don't really _like_ Hinata, it means you love someone else because when someone you love dumps you or fall out with you or dies…it's like…part of you disintegrates away and the hole can never be replaced, even if you can fill it a little, it'll never be fully filled and every time you meet that person again or hear something about them…you'll collapse or be so run over by emotions that you won't be able to stop yourself and won't act or think rationally…then you could either end up killing yourself or somebody else…" Naruto could only watch Aki's facial emotions changed from hurt, sadness, pain and loneliness as she stared down over Konoha. He couldn't move for a second just look at her face as her soft, cherry coloured lips moved up and down as she spoke and how the moon's light poured over her face and merged with her golden eyes.

"Aki…"

"Well I don't know if that's entirely true but I can remember my father and mother teaching me about love and everything and that's partly what I felt like when my village was destroyed and everyone in it was as well,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No don't be Naruto, I need to start getting over it and move on, I'm a Konoha ninja now and officially on team 7 with you, Sakura and Kakashi and hopefully we'll have a mission soon, I'll train and become hard like you and even though I don't know this Sasuke person personally…" '_Liar' _her conscience told her mid-ramble. "I'll help you bring him back and kill that bastard Kisame while I'm at it!" Then she stood up standing straight and lent a hand out to Naruto to help him stand up. They both stood and turned around, only making Aki scream and almost fall to the ground; Naruto caught her, as they looked at the figure in front of them.

"Ero-sennin?!" Naruto said shocked as he helped Aki onto her feet again, she could only stare shocked at this 'Ero-sennin' perosn in front of her now '_oh this is Naruto's other perverted sensei'_ The man with long white hair, the red streaks underneath his eyes and wooden sandals stood before them with a grin on his face.

"Yo!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Forget that for a second, who might this beautiful young lady here be? And why is she hanging round with the likes of _you?_" Naruto balled his fist and was about to no-doubt scream at the man in front of him; Aki just placed her hand on top of his fist and smiled.

"I'm Koshima Aki sir,"

"Nice to meet you Aki, please call me Jiraiya," He said as he walked forward and kissed Aki's hand, Aki could only give the man a strange look as he let it go and stood straight again.

"Usually when I do that the girl at least blushes…"

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I mean Jiraiya it's just…that was a _little_ creepy,"

"Ero-sennin if you just came to flirt with my new team-member then you can leave!" Exclaimed Naruto rather loudly as he stood in front of Aki raking a defensive position.

"Well it's to do with my 'research' and I need a word with you in private because they will be no doubt making a move soon and the 'snake' is nearly ready to 'transform'!" Jiraiya said hinting the whole way through his sentence, Naruto could only stand there dumb-founded for a few minutes until his mouth formed an 'o' shape and he ran to Jiraiya to speak with him privately. '_Okay Aki…you know this is wrong and it's spying but…oh forget it I'm doing it!' _

"Dokushin," She whispered lightly as she closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra, opening them once again; they were normal but were still white instead of golden. She could see the two males about to start talking and set to work.

"**Why has Ero-sennin come to tell me about Akatsuki moving now? Plus I didn't think that Orochimaru would switch bodies so quickly…I thought he was waiting for Sasuke's body…"** Aki was shocked by this and wondered why she wasn't told anything about it. '_Don't trust the new-comer I suppose…'_

"**I can't have Akatsuki coming after Naruto…I need to take him away training with me soon, but he's so stubborn, now that he likes that new girl as well it's going to take even more to make him leave!"** She then quickly shut off her Dokushin and watched as the two men conversed, Aki standing there un-comfortably twiddling with her fingers. When they'd done talking Naruto came back over to Aki with a serious face and so did the old man. Aki was expecting him to say something to Naruto and then leave, but instead he turned to Aki with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you know it's rude to spy Aki?" She opened her eyes wide and it felt like she'd just been kicked in the stomach.

"W…what do you mean, how could I've heard you from all the way over here?!"

"Yeah Ero-sennin, you better not be saying that as an excuse to talk to her! She's not into old-man pervs!"

"You know very well what I mean…Dokushin user," Aki spluttered and began to mumble incoherently, as few droplets of sweat ran down her face, her eyes wide the whole time, her knees felt like they would buckle underneath her so she bolted her feet to the floor and balled her fists to keep her up-right.

"You know I've only ever met one person with that ability before, I must say that it's quite interesting…a lot of people wanted him for his power in the end…he was killed and his power went with him, he killed himself of course he couldn't handle the strain of everyone after his power,"

"Ero-sennin stop it! You're scaring her!" Naruto said as he ran forward and grabbed Aki's shoulders, he could feel her knees shaking even from his grip.

"I…my father said nobody else had ever heard of it…h…how did you know I was using it?!"

"I'm one of the legendary sannin, I've seen all kinds of things in my time of being a ninja, and I heard you say its name and noticed the slight irregular colour of your eyes,"

"That's amazing…please can you tell me about the man! How did you know him?! Was he related to the Koshima family?! Will I die from it? Why did I get my powers early? Do you know anything about how to control it or use it? Why does it activate by itself sometimes?"

"Whoa, easy with the questions young-lady,"

"Wow, Aki I didn't know you had that much on your mind and you still use your Dokushin even though you don't know anything about it?"

"Sit down I've got the answers to some of your questions," Aki nodded as did Naruto and all 3 of them sat down.

"The man's name was Kimura Huyu,"

"Whoa Aki…that's pretty weird…I mean your name means autumn right? And well…Huyu is-," Naruto started but the end of his sentence was finished by Aki for him.

"Winter…"

"He had white hair with bangs that drooped over his dark-blue eyes and the over-all style was all spiked up and messy, he had two long bangs at the side of his face and very pale skin as well, Huyu grew up as a prince in a hidden tree village, which would explain why his surname Kimura means tree village, he didn't really excel at anything and he lived on a small village where no ninja existed. One day when his village was attacked and they claimed they wanted 'the boy with the possessed eyes' nobody knew what they were talking about, however Huyu did because when one of the rogues attacking the village came to take him and his family Huyu felt a strange feeling inside him, forcing him to close his eyes. As he opened them he could remember hearing every ones voices but nobody's mouths were moving, his parents told him his eyes had gone white and a strange flower symbol had appeared onto his head. The village swore to protect Huyu thinking he was some kind of messenger sent from God to protect the village and he gave him special powers to do that. Nearly every fort-night rogues would somehow find there way into the village forcing it to become a ninja village,"

"Huyu eventually got stronger helping people and knowing when people were going to attack because of course he could read their minds, a known foe at the time that was called Namida decided one day that he wanted Huyu's power for himself and had spent years working on a jutsu that could give them to him,"

"When he arrived at the island and Huyu found out, they started to get into the well practiced battle formations, not realising how strong Namida was. The battle had been drawn out for 7 hours and Huyu was the only one of his soldiers left standing…he knew he was all alone and half of the village's population had died because of him…he used the remainder of his chakra and all-out attacked Namida killing him, people say he turned into a completely different person with red hair and all-red eyes, he then stabbed himself in the heart with his sword…leaving behind his mother and father who were very ill due to old age and a wife and two children, he was 28 years of age at the time and was set to be the next heir to the tree village, it was doomed from then as the king and queen died and Huyu's wife refused to become the next Queen and eventually it fell apart and the rest of the villagers moved to different places, it's un-known where though. He died for his family and villages sake and stopped the pointless battles that were started because of him,"

*~*

_To be continued…_

*~*

**Well…I only just noticed how long this chapter is…and now I feel really bad because you all have to read it…^_^**

**This chapter isn't finished it will be carried on into chapter 10, ahaha cliffy…sort of! :)**

**Don't worry if the whole Huyu thing doesn't make sense and I hope this whole idea doesn't sound too cliché with Aki meaning Autumn and being a princess with Dokushin, and Huyu meaning winter and being a prince with Dokushin, I meant to make it sound like that because theres a connection…although you clever people probably already figured it out yourself! Also I'm sorry for saying I'd update quickly and then you don't hear anything from me like…a few weeks later! :D**

**So this was it and I hope you didn't think it sounded a little rushed…I haven't really got my head screwed on properly today…:S**

**I apologise for any grammar, spelling or general mistakes I try my best to go over any errors but I can't always find all of them! ;)**

**See you soon**

**~Lerryn**

**X**


	10. Don't play chase in the dark

**I've decided not to go on and on with my authoress notes today…another reason is because I'm all out funny! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto however I own Aki, Huyu, their backgrounds and personalities…so please don't steal them! If you'd ever like to borrow Aki for a fic of yours let me know and I'll gladly borrow her to you! :)**

***~***

"When he arrived at the island and Huyu found out, they started to get into the well practiced battle formations, not realising how strong Namida was. The battle had been drawn out for 7 hours and Huyu was the only one of his soldiers left standing…he knew he was all alone and half of the village's population had died because of him…he used the remainder of his chakra and all-out attacked Namida killing him, people say he turned into a completely different person with red hair and all red eyes, he then stabbed himself in the heart with his sword…leaving behind his mother and father who were very ill due to old age and a wife and two children, he was 28 years of age at the time and was set to be the next heir to the tree village, it was doomed from then as the king and queen died and Huyu's wife refused to become the next Queen and eventually it fell apart and the rest of the villagers moved to different places, it's un-known where though. He died for his family and villages sake and stopped the pointless battles that were started because of him,"

*~*

"H…he killed himself to stop the fighting…then in the end everyone abandoned the tree village anyway?"

"Yes Naruto he did," Aki could only sit still and look at her hands which were placed into her lap; one folded over the other, there were two big statements running through her mind that wouldn't leave '_people say he turned into a completely different person with red hair and all red eyes, that happened to me when I went back to my village with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi…except my hair turned white and so did my eyes, then he said…leaving behind his mother and father who were very ill due to old age and a wife and two children…if he said that nobody could find them…that means there probably out there somewhere! They might've been too small to know much but I bet they know more about Dokushin since there father had it!'_

"Jiraiya…you know you said he left behind a wife and two children who eventually left to live somewhere else? Do you think the wife and kids would know more about Dokushin than you do? Would there be anyway to find them?"

"Well you and I would have to research thoroughly going through any records we could find, and maybe if we tried hard enough and got a specialist in we could track down at least the mother or one of the kids…"

"Oh and can I ask you about something else?"

"Sure,"

"I'm sorry Naruto I need to tell him this privately…I promise if it becomes a bigger threat or I absolutely have to tell you I promise you'll be the first to know, ne?"

"Its times like this I wish I had Dokushin!" Naruto huffed and sat with his arms crossed; pouting as Aki laughed and pulled Jiraiya a few steps away from the boy.

"What is it Aki?"

"Ano…the other thing you said…'people say he turned into a completely different person with red hair and red eyes' I think maybe this happened to me once, except my hair went white and so did my eyes and Kusa; my old friend, explained a bit of it to me and I wondered if you knew anything about it? Kusa said it's when you become over-run by a lot of emotions but you have to be extremely strong and have an enormous amount of chakra…"

"Well that may be partly true because Huyu seeing his whole army dead and badly injured could've triggered his emotions, however I don't know a lot about you but I can't sense an enormous amount of chakra coming off of you and you seem to have the same abilities and amount of the other rookies, and also not to be rude but if you've never even been on a mission before I don't expect you to be incredibly strong, well done on beating Kakashi by the way, I suppose you'd have to be quite strong to do that…"

"So you don't have to have a lot of chakra and strength, it can just happen? I can't remember why but I was in my old home in the village with Sakura and she saw everything happen but promised not to tell anyone, I felt a lot stronger and really powerful when it happened and my hair went white and grew longer turning into a pony-tail, the Akatsuki had just taken my parents bodies and I thought nobody was left…and I suppose I broke down,"

"Well we'll have to look into that when we're searching for Huyu's wife and two kids as well then,"

"Sure,"

"You're definitely an interesting child Aki; I don't think you know everything about yourself yet…"

"Uh…thank…you?"

"Anytime Kiddo," Then Jiraiya slapped Aki on the back and walked back over to Naruto.

"I guess Aki knows about everything now, so when the Akatsuki problem becomes too big I'm coming back to get you and I'm going to train you for two years, no objections!"

"But I need to stay here to rescue Sasuke!"

"Think about it like this though Naruto, if you go with Jiraiya then he could teach you more than you could teach yourself and I'm sure with him being one of the legendary three he could teach you loads of awesome jutsu's then maybe on your travels you might bump into Sasuke or you can go after him when you get back!"

"Yeah…good point…hey Ero-sennin; she's right isn't she…?" Naruto and Aki turned round about to ask the old-man for an answer, when they realised he'd gone.

"Well, if he's one of those 'legendary sannin' he's bound to disappear all cool and mysteriously right? If I was one of them I would!" Aki said looking into the night sky with stars in her eyes, Naruto's shouts made her turn to face him however.

"Don't encourage him Aki, he's a dirty pervert!"

"Okay Naruto…whatever you say!" She said laughing and punched Naruto lightly on the arm. He grabbed it defensively and smirked at her, making his way towards her.

"Naruto…what are you doing?" She began to walk backwards every time Naruto stepped forward, he was walking towards her with a smirk on his face and she didn't like it.

"Naruto…seriously it's not funny…what're you going to do to me?" Aki said a little worried and half jokingly.

"Oh…I don't know…this maybe!" Naruto shouted the last two words and ran at Aki rather fast with his two hands outstretched and his fingers wriggling.

"No wait Naruto, I'm seriously ticklish…you wouldn't dare!" But still he kept charging for her with a smile on his face, Aki turned around and began to run down the many steps of the Hokage face's monument, screaming and laughing every time Naruto's fingers slightly touched her back; meaning he was catching up.

"You'll never catch me Naruto!"

"Want to bet?!" He shouted as he almost grasped the back of Aki's kimono styled shirt.

"Yeah I do actually!" Aki exclaimed laughing as she jumped the last 5 steps of the long row, she was then running along the streets dodging in and out of alley's and streets, everyone seemed to be in their houses as lights were on a conversations could be heard and so Naruto was able to watch Aki's movement's he decided to take a route along the roof jumping on and off of them and the roofs. Aki turned down and alleyway breathing heavily and laughing slightly from the exhilaration of the chase, her adrenalin was rushing and she felt as though she could run all night. Naruto didn't seem to be anywhere in sight as she looked both ways down the street. '_Ha, that baka probably followed my clone!' _Aki smiled to herself but jerked her head round when she heard what sounded like a stone being kicked across the ground, she noticed a figure emerge from the blackness of the alley and it scared her so much, she gave out a small scream she quickly covered her mouth again wishing she didn't just do that. '_I shouldn't have done that it's probably just a harmless old man taking a nightly walk! I wouldn't be surprised if that just gave him a heart attack!' _However she noticed another man come out behind the other one; they both had a katana. They looked to be in a ragged state and she could smell the alcohol on them from where she was stood.

"Oh look, there's a pretty little lady down there come to say good evening to us!" One man with the katana said to the guy in front of him, he had crooked teeth and a shaved head.

"Oh it was too bad we were already asleep…maybe we should punish her for waking us up?" The other guy with the pony-tail smirked.

"Yeah, maybe she could kindly 'lend' us some money afterwards as well since she looks like she owns a lot of money," This was Aki's turn to speak, she looked at the guys and judging by the stench of there breath they were far too intoxicated to fight her.

"Hn, sorry guys but I don't have a single penny on me, I would let you check but theres a name for that…it's called assault and you could go to jail for it! Besides I could probably take you both on blind-folded judging by how much alcohol you've drunk tonight you can just about talk," The man without the katana got angry with her statement.

"We've got a sassy one on our hands tonight; I hate people who think they know everything!" The man with the bald head and the katana charged forward and Aki got into a stance; even if this man was incredibly drunk it didn't change the fact he was twice the size of Aki and probably double the weight as well. He came at her ready to punch her face however she blocked it with her own fist and punched him back in the stomach. He faltered over a little as his stomach was probably full of liquid and it's possible to get cramps easier. Whilst he was bent over Aki grabbed the ragged pony-tail on the back of his head and yanked his head up harshly with it, then when his face was at her knee's height she kneed him twice in the face and once where it hurt, she then managed to push him over slightly and he hit his head on the wall as he fell knocking himself unconscious. He didn't have a chance to use his sword as he used his other hands to make one on one combat with her first, it didn't work. Aki smirked and turned her attention to the guy with the katana, she walked over to the guy she just knocked out and took the sword out of his hand. '_Hm…I guess if it would be time to brush up on my sword skills…it's now!'_

"Nobody hurts my brother! I have a sword little girl, you know they're very sharp, I'll slice your pretty little head off with it and send it to your family!" He unsheathed his sword and got ready to charge at Aki.

"Sorry to spoil your little plan but my families dead, feel free to send it to any of my friends though…too bad that won't be happening because you'll be beaten to a pulp before you touch my head!" Aki lifted the sword above her head and with shaking elbows managed to hold off his attack inches above her head before he let go and made for another swing. Un-known to Aki there was a certain Kakashi-sensei standing at the entrance of the alley-way watching with interest as he saw Aki beat one huge guy to the floor and fend off a man with a katana using a piece of wood. He had originally heard a girl scream as he was near the area, he jumped to the place he heard it originate from and ran there as soon as he could. When he noticed a huge man charge for Aki he was about to step in when he saw she managed to fend off his punch and hit him back sending him flying into a wall smashing his head; knocking him unconscious. She looked pretty tired out after she did that and he decided to step in then when he saw the guy with the sword charge; quietly though he smirked as he saw her hold him off with a mere wooden log; he would've even laughed if it wasn't for the circumstances…2 grown men being beaten by a 12 year old girl. She aimed her sword for his chest although he bent down and it missed, as he was down he went to aim for Aki's leg, she lifted it up without hesitation and kicked the man in the face sending him backwards holding his now bleeding nose. She smirked once again and this time she charged at the man. He aimed his sword at her ready for her attack when she approached him, as she aimed to go for his legs he aimed high to go for her face. She was centimetres away from him; however she didn't predict that the man would suddenly push his sword forward, Aki turned her head up to look at the man and saw he was smirking; he managed to slice a thick gash into her cheek and Aki faltered backwards grabbing her cheek in her hand and glaring at the man. _'Bastard…' _She wiped the blood away with the back of her hand even though it wouldn't stop coming and ran to the man; he did the same and so they both met in the middle. She was now going all out dodging and sending random sword attacks; she missed his arms by centimetres twice and was now fairly annoyed that she couldn't hit him since he was so drunk. Aki was sober and yet he still managed to hit her.

"Aggghhhh," Aki screamed in frustration and place both hands on the swords hilt, swinging it down as hard as she could she got a deep gash in the man's shoulder making him fall down, moaning in pain. The man lay on the concrete; his clothes already stained greatly from the blood, Aki swung her sword down once again, glaring at the man, she stopped it millimetres away from his throat, putting a foot on his stomach and spoke.

"Lucky for you I'm not all that into killing people that aren't that much of a threat, now you're going to get up, come with me and your brother and I'm going to take you to the hospital, then you're going to swear you'll never hang round alleyways again scaring women or children, you hear me?! If me or any of my friends or sensei's catch you down here or any other place causing trouble again, we won't spare your life, understand?!" As she watched the man nod his head and whimper pathetically, she smiled.

"Good, now help me with your brother please, in case you haven't noticed I'm only a _12 year-old girl,"_ Aki said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"I'm so humiliated…" Aki took her foot of the man's stomach and walked over to the man's brother; she wiped his sword on a small patch of grass near-by and re-sheathed it in his belt. Aki turned around and was quite surprised to see Kakashi stood there smirking.

"So are you going to help me with these two men, or just standing there staring at me like a freak, Kakashi-sensei?!" Aki said slightly annoyed and tired, all she had been doing was having fun with Naruto and these crazy drunks interfered. Kakashi nodded and stepped forward, he took the man with the huge gash in his shoulders and place one arm round his neck, walking with him to the hospital; whilst Aki did the same with the other man whose sword she borrowed, as they were walking there was a _very_ uncomfortable silence so Kakashi broke it.

"Aki, you were quite skilled with that katana back there…I'm guessing you've had practice before?"

"Yeah, with my father and Kusa…I stopped when I was 10 though thinking it was 'un-cool' and 'not girly' and I haven't done it since. I'd really like to start using one again though, apparently I had a 'knack for it' and I find it easier using hand to hand combat than jutsu's, kunai and shuriken,"

"Then why didn't you tell anyone, or get a katana even?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss of everyone since I only just arrived and plus…I can't exactly go to a random person and go…hey, do you know where I can get a sword, can I?!"

"Of course you can, we are a ninja village, and you can acquire any weapon that's needed to help you in missions or to train,"

"Well I sort of…don't have any money either so theres no way they'd sell me one…it doesn't matter anyway Kakashi-sensei don't worry about me I'll stick with jutsu's and stuff, you know I beat you without a katana?" Aki said smirking but then turned her attention to the man she was helping to walk as his eyes opened fully, he turned to her and tried to push himself out of her grip but failed, his brother; who was being carried by Kakashi at the moment spoke to calm him down.

"Relax bro', these two are taking us to the hospital to get us sorted, I got beat pretty bad…" He said with an embarrassed look on his face, the man settled in Aki's grip and she smiled at him, he walked with her for the rest of the trip.

"Aki, I could always buy you a sword if it'd help you with missions and fighting?"

"What? No way, you know you don't have to do that! Plus you don't really know me yet so I couldn't accept it,"

"What about…congratulations on becoming a genin present, or even a welcome to Konoha present?"

"I like the way you think Kakashi…but no way will you get me one! When we get our first mission I'll use the money from that and save up, I can handle without one for now!"

"Sure, turn down here the hospitals only down this path," Aki nodded still lugging the huge man supporting on her shoulder; so did Kakashi, doing the same.

*~*

POP!

"What? It was flower clone? Darn, she's too good!" Naruto said as he jumped off the roof he was on and looked around, he was just outside the hospital now and could see 4 figures coming his way. He squinted into the darkness and could make out 3 men and a teenage girl. Upon closer inspection his eyes widened as he saw Aki and Kakashi carrying two men, just about to go into the hospital, Aki had a huge gash on her cheek and bruises all over her, the man Kakashi carried had a huge slash down his shoulder and the man Aki carried had blood dripping from the back off his head. He leaped off the roof and landed directly in front of Aki which made her jump back and almost drop the man.

"Naruto, don't scare me like that, geez!"

"Well I'm sorry I was just chasing _you_ around for the past hour! What happened did you 4 get into a fight or something, are you okay Aki?" Aki went to answer but closed her mouth again and shrugged when Kakashi spoke.

"Well the real Aki was hiding down an alley-way earlier thinking she'd lost you when these two _gentlemen_ tried to attack her, she managed to defeat both of them with that mans katana, then I arrived after I heard the commotion, however she was already finished on my arrival, she wanted to take these men to the hospital but couldn't carry both of them on her own so I offered to help,"

"Yeah sorry I didn't come and tell you I wasn't playing anymore Naruto!" Aki laughed but stopped when Naruto spoke to her in a very confused way.

"But Aki, if they attacked you and you defeated them, why would you _help _them afterwards and take them to hospital?"

"Because I could smell the alcohol on their breaths and they look homeless too me, they'll probably forget what they did tonight by tomorrow morning since they'll wake up with terrible hang-over's anyway, plus it wasn't there fault they need money!"

"Mmm…suppose…you're too nice Aki!"

"Cheers bud'" Aki cheered as she punched Naruto in the arm and walked past him into the hospital.

"Ow…hey wait up!" Naruto grabbed his arm and ran into the hospital with them.

"Excuse me miss, I found these two men quite drunk down an alley and they tried to attack me, I managed to contain them, but I brought them here because they really need their wounds checked out, is there any way they could have a room and get checked out now or tomorrow morning?"

"Sure I'll just ring a doctor to come down and get them some over-night rooms, are you sure you don't want yourself checked out?"

"No it's only a few cuts and bruises I'll be fine,"

"Okay if you're sure, are you, your boyfriend and your sensei going to wait here with them?"

"No my sensei isn't and Naruto isn't my boyfriend, just my best friend, he's not staying either, I have to go home or they'll worry, I'll make sure to come back tomorrow morning though to check on them,"

"Oh I'm sorry I misunderstood completely!"

"No problem, miss,"

"Just come in tomorrow morning then and ask for their names and-,"

"Oh I don't know there names I've never met them before,"

"Sure then just ask for the two men brought in at…9pm,"

"Arigato, good-night, come on Naruto, Sakura might be worried…or is she still at the party? Good-night Kakashi-sensei, hopefully some exciting, new mission will pop up tomorrow and I can get some money for my katana!"

"Hopefully…I was hoping for a day off to read Icha Icha tomorrow though…I couldn't finish it with you attacking me left, right and centre today,"

"Gomenasai sensei, see ya,"

"Where are we going Aki, Sakura's house is that way," Naruto said as he pointed down a road they just walked past.

"We're not going to Sakura's we're going to see if they're finished at _my_ party…that _I'm _not even at!"

"Aki, I wasn't invited, nobody will want me there!"

"It's my party and I want to invite you, everyone will want you there, Konohamaru especially!"

"Fine, we'll go!"

"Yay, you rock sometimes Naruto!" Aki jumped up happily with a grin on her face as she grabbed Naruto's hand and ran all the way to the party.

*~*

"Hmm…well I can still hear the music…but does that mean it's still on?"

"Aki, Kakashi-sensei told me how serious and worked up you got in the fight, so how can you go from that to acting like an 8-year old at the circus?"

"Not sure really…maybe it's the pre-teen mood changes…"

"But you're only 12 Aki!"

"Exactly Naruto the key word there being _pre_ teen!"

"Oh…he," He said nervously with a hand behind his head and a grin plastered from ear to ear.

"It's okay Naruto, it's not your fault you were born with a boy's brain and that you're dumb!"

"Oi Aki why are you so mean to me?!"

"Gomen Naruto, I'm just messing around, come on lets run to the party,"

"Oh Aki do we have to-ahh!" Naruto didn't get to finish as Aki had grabbed his hand and began to run, pulling Naruto along behind her. When he'd caught up Aki didn't let go of his hand and they arrived in the grassy field at the same time; to their relief everyone still looked like they were having a good time.

"Hey guys, I found a tramp at the bottom of the hill and I thought I'd bring him up with me!" Everyone laughed as Naruto frowned at Aki's statement, Aki giggled and lightly hit Naruto in the arm making him cheer up, she then ran over to Sakura and the other girls as Naruto joined the boys.

"So it was Naruto, why were you gone so long Aki?!"

"Oh sorry Sakura, I saw it was Naruto and we talked for a little bit then Ero-senn- I mean Jiraiya came and he told us this story and then uh…me and Naruto had a game of chase, I hid from Naruto down an alley and these two drunk guys attacked me, I beat them and Kakashi-sensei helped me carry them to the hospital…and me and Naruto just got back and decided to see if this party was still on…so yeah…not a lot really," Aki said looking up, taking in the random patterns of the stars in the clear, inky black sky.

"Are you serious?! That's the most you've done since you got here!" Aki turned to Ino with a 'just kidding' look on her face and giggled.

"Of course it is I was joking! Oh and Kakashi-sensei got all 'nice' on me and offered to buy me a katana because he saw me beat those guys with one and thought I could use one, but I refused him because I'm going to earn my money by going on missions…lets hope we get one tomorrow or soon huh Sakura?"

"Yeah totally I've been so bored lately…not saying you're boring or anything Aki!"

"Understood, I'm sorry you guys must be really tired waiting for me and having a party without the person who it's for so we can all pack up and go home now, plus I really need to clean my cuts and bruises up and sleep, I'm really tired!"

"Ja ne Aki, maybe see you tomorrow if you're out and about!"

"Yeah of course Hinata, that all depends if Sakura will let me out of her house ha!"

"What? Why wouldn't I let you out of my house?"

"Man, I was joking, cheer up chuck!" Aki walked over to the boys and said her goodbyes and to Asuma as well, she then walked next to Sakura steadily falling into the same pace with her as they turned the corner and made their way to Sakura's house.

*~*

**Sorry it got kind of boring towards the end ha, ha, just realised I suck at writing compared to some people so I'm going to try my best to improve on description of emotions, surrounding and the senses and things like that, because it helps you sort of imagine what I'm seeing doesn't it?! Well it better do other wise right now I just sound like a TOTAL idiot, which I am but it's still nice when people tell me I'm not! ^_^**

**Trust me the next chapter is better and more exciting…I suppose ha, ha! ;)**

**~Lerryn**

**x**


	11. Nakano Daisuke WHAT!

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, I can't say sorry enough so….sorry, I know I haven't updated for ages and I'm really sorry, but it's strange…almost as if some evil anti-fan-fiction robot has zapped me and sucked out all my writing motivation into a big vacuum and won't give it back…HAHA that is where he has failed as I'm trying my best to still write for all of you and no doubt I've probably already lost a tonne of reviews for missing weeks and weeks…but it's my own fault I guess…T.T Plus it's summer holidays away from school and I'm **_**desperately**_**trying to catch up with One Piece…you know there's over 400 episodes right?….can you blame me for wanting to do other things??? XD**

**Once again today I'm all out of funny ideas, because the UK has suddenly decided to go through a heat-wave which then turns into the coldest, wettest day the day after then goes really hot again! ^_^ **

**Thanks a lot for reviews, they're appreciated and as promised in the last chapter I promise to write better with description and things! :)**

**Do you know if this fan fiction was a book so far there would be…128 pages! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto! I apologise for mistakes, I do try my best! ^_^**

*~*

Aki walked over to the boys and said her goodbyes and to Asuma as well, she then walked next to Sakura steadily falling into the same pace with her as they turned the corner and made their way to Sakura's house.

*~*

Aki slowly became aware of her senses, as she felt her whole being, being shaken; it was then that slowly a voice inside her ear became constant and rather annoying. Still feeling too overcome by slumber, she was yet unable to open her eyes, therefore she pushed the figure away from her; not realising it was Sakura as her brain had not fully registered everything yet. Sitting up slowly ignoring the aching 'crack' noise her back made as she did, Aki raised her arms above her head, stretching as far as she could muster and let off a tremendous yawn as she did so. Only then was she capable of realising things, as her nose registered the musky and cherry like scent of Sakura's room and her golden orbs peeled open, revealing an intense stare to the person stood beside her bed. She noted a very annoyed Haruno Sakura as she looked her up and down three times, after that she fisted her hands slightly and rubbed her eyes. She looked over Sakura again…yes, she was sure, Sakura looked _very_ annoyed.

"Jeez, how long does it take for one girl to wake up? I thought I'd let you lie in a little after last night; I've been shaking you for a whole _ten_minutes! We need to be at the Hokage's office in thirty minutes, you, I, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei have all been told to take some famous feudal lord from Takigakure back home, he was visiting here as he had important business with Tsunade-sama, apparently theres some pretty fierce ninja's after him as Takigakure is hated by a small country next to it, in fact it's so small it hasn't been named, they're angry at Takigakure because the country is being almost forced into being-."

"Sakura, slow down would you?! I've only just woken up geez, a simple 'be at the Hokage's office in 30 minutes' would've been absolutely fine, let the old-hag explain it all!"

"Ugh, fine! Just make sure you're ready! Don't you have to visit those two tramps in the hospital? If you want to visit them too get up now!"

"Aright, I'm up, I'm up!" Aki jumped out of her bed and almost landed in a heap on the floor as Sakura walked out and left her too change. '_Man, I seriously hate having hardly any clothes…it's a girls worst nightmare, sucks!' _Aki steadily trudged over to the cabinet full of draws and grasped the smooth, wooden handles, steadily pulling the draw open. Not having able to decided and take as long as she usually did to get ready, she picked the first thing that she thought would be acceptable for a mission. '_I'm so excited, nervous, scared and feel completely weird it's my first mission, I've got no idea what to do and Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sakura will all be pro's at it, geez I'm going to look like an idiot in front of that feudal lord!'_

She settled with what she wore the first day she came into Konoha…and the same outfit that she'd escaped with her life in, thankfully it had been cleaned and the terrible reminder or that part of her past had been washed away. The blood stains no longer leaked through the back of the Sakura-styled plain, dark green kimono, she picked it out of the drawer, un-folded it carefully taking in the feeling of the woven cottons, made from Hanagakure's very own cotton plants.

She held the fabric up to her face and inhaled the scent of a different, fresh scent which was obviously what Sakura's mother had used to wash it with, in all honestly her cheeks went slightly red with embarrassment as she was expecting the scent of Kusa, her parents, the many flowers that were around her everyday and…home. Also retrieving her white shorts she walked over to the bed and began to finally change. When she was happy she wrapped a bandage around her left leg and added the strap which was soon filled with kunai. As soon as she had done combing her hair she tied her new attained hitai-ate round her fore-head with ease and smiled as once again a shiny glint was caught in the corner of her eye, it was the beautiful, flower hair-grip Naruto had gotten her when she first woke-up in the hospital as the real flower that dropped out of her hair was 'so cool'. Not sure where to place it on her head as she now had a hitai-ate there and wasn't sure if it was okay to wear the Konohakagure and the symbol of Hanakagure. She sighed and shrugged realising she could just take the grip out if it annoyed Tsunade, she'd have to find a way to put it onto her clothes if so, she didn't want to upset Naruto, plus it was the nicest gift she'd ever received, and she'd received it from a person who didn't even know her at the time. She smiled in the mirror as she pulled on her black-fingerless gloves and ran down the stairs.

"Sakura, ready, let's go quick if we need to visit the hospital, sorry I can't stop for breakfast!" Aki implied, mostly to Sakura's mother who was already preparing what looked like a delicious breakfast, Aki sighed and tried not to almost drool over the food in front of her as she grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled on her knee-length black sandals waiting in the porch. They ran full speed to the hospital, but one thing Sakura couldn't understand was why Aki was so eager to get to the hospital to see these people.

"Uh hello, I'm here to visit two men that were brought in last night, one was unconscious and the other had quite a serious slash down his shoulder, will I be able to see them?" Aki asked, slightly out of breath to the lady on the desk, who was half listening to her, half writing something on the paper in front of her, she then looked up and smiled to Aki; showing she acknowledged she was there and carefully scanned her eyes down a different sheet of paper next to her.

"Okay…that's right they were brought in last night…then they slept…all clear…yes it's perfectly fine for you to visit them, they're both in room 103!" She said cheerfully with a smile on her face; the kind of smile you just have to smile back at.

"Thanks, come on Sakura," She grabbed her wrist once again as they walked up the bland hall-ways, looking at the random pictures which sometimes cropped up.

"99, 100, 101, 102 and look here's 103!" Aki chirped happily as she slid the door open making the two men's heads lurch up, it took a while for them to register why a 12 year-old girl could be coming to visit them; the hang-over then caused their heads to throb and they remembered.

"Hey guys, feeling any better?"

"Oh it's you, the girl who attacked us then brought us here…" The fatter, smaller man who was nearly asleep said he was the one who had been just knocked out by Aki.

"Why say that like it's a bad thing? You shouldn't have attacked me in the first place and don't blame it on the alcohol!"

"Right…we should've been able to control out drink better we're grown men…we both apologise for attacking you last night, we're not usually like that…must've just been because we were so hungry after not having eaten for a few days…" The more muscular bigger man said crossing his arms and staring at the white walls.

"Apology accepted, you've both eaten though right and cleaned up? Maybe now you could try getting jobs?"

"I guess we could…but what as though?"

"I'm sure you could find something, Konoha is a big place, ' a few building projects going on right now, maybe you could help with one of those?" Sakura suddenly said from next to Aki.

"Yeah, thanks,"

"Well we got to go now dudes, I've got my very first mission today, wish me luck!" Aki said smirking as she waved to the two men and walked out; Sakura following closely behind. Aki's mind was now at ease knowing the men were okay and she waked out the hospital with her held high, ready for her newest and first ever mission. After a few minutes of falling into a comfortable silence, just being able to hear each others foot-steps, loud chattering from the streets and the odd stone being kicked a long Sakura decided to speak; like she'd been thinking about something for a while and it had finally clicked.

"Aki, you know missions can be tough right? You can't go saving everyone you hurt, even if they do turn out to be nice in the end, there's nothing you can do and I know you know that,"

"Of course I know that, I did pass all my academy exams in Hanakagure, I only helped those men because I could smell the alcohol on their breaths and saw how ragged there clothes were I knew they were homeless and probably didn't mean what they said…that's why I helped them, they are your fellow Konoha villagers, right?"

"I guess your right, how can you go from being a big-headed, annoying girl to a quiet, calm and thoughtful one?"

"Already been asked that by Shiki-kun, but to answer that would be like saying 'why do birds have wings' or 'why is the sky blue' something like that, maybe I'm just high on the fact I have my first mission!"

"Probably, lets hope it won't be a crazy mis-ranked mission where you end up having to help some old man build a bridge while some crazy lady-boy and a guy with bandages wrapped round his face fight you and almost kill you, but somehow you manage to beat them even though you've had no experience before…then the bridge ends up getting name after Naruto even though the other two people in his team did the best they could to help!"

"I don't think I want to know Sakura," Aki said with wide-eyes as they made there way up the many steps to the Hokage's office.

"Aki, Sakura, wait for me, I slept in!" Aki and Sakura both turned around with confused faces when they heard a boys voice coming from the bottom of the many steps they had climbed, there faces of shock dissipated as they noticed the orange and yellow colours coming from the figure.

"That's one bonus to Naruto's outfit, you can always find him!" Sakura said in a bored tone of voice making Aki giggle as they continued up the steps, not waiting for Naruto.

"Guys, I thought I asked you to wait, slow down~" Naruto said in a very annoyed, breathless, sing-song voice. Sakura and Aki simply sighed and rolled their eyes as they made there way up the steps. Finally they all made it to the top, Naruto puffing like an idiot; they waited outside for a few minutes until they were shown into Tsunade's office.

"Old hag, what is it now?! You made me get up so early, it better be an exciting mission!" Naruto said angrily as he sat down on the floor with his arms crossed.

"Well Naruto, if you were listening to anything I said when I came by your house to wake you up this morning you would know what mission it was!" Sakura screamed into his ear and whacked him on the head unforgivably hard.

"Gomen Sakura, but you know what I'm like when I just wake up; I might as well be dead!"

"Yeah, I know someone else like that pretty well!" Sakura said turning her head to Aki, she gave a guilt ridden smile and suddenly found the floor a whole lot more interesting. That was when Tsunade made herself known once again between the arguing three by clearing her throat; rather loudly. There heads all immediately jerked up with wide eyes, Naruto; out of instinct brought his hand up to his fore-head and saluted, Sakura quickly brought her hand up and yanked it down to his side, all the while looking at Tsunade.

"As you know, I've called you three here on a mission, it's fairly dangerous but I think you can handle it, Kakashi should arrive shortly and as it's your first mission Aki I hope you won't find it to strenuous. Your new mission is to transport a feudal lord from Takigakure back home, he was visiting me on here on important business, but he now fears if he goes back on his own he will be attacked by strong ninja from the tiny country next to Takigakure,"

"Tsunade-sama, why would two allied countries want to attack each others feudal lords?" Aki said raising her hand.

"Well Aki, Takigakure and the smaller country are not allied at all, Shibuki; the leader of the village wants make the smaller country part of his heritage so he has more land to rule over and feels the people won't mind being part of a bigger country as it will make them more prosperous with money and supplies,"

"Oh I see, so the people from the smaller country don't want to be made part of it as they're fine as they are and don't want to be involved with Takigakure?"

"Yes Sakura, that's exactly right, the feudal lord you will be transporting goes by the name of Nakano Daisuke, he's very important and has not had much training into ninja skills or fighting at all, although he is excellent at hiding chakra and so you will just be a necessary precaution incase he lets his guard down,"

"Yosh, I get it now, but where is Kakashi-sensei anyway?" Naruto asked looking around confused, slowly followed by Aki and then Sakura.

"Well, he said he had some business to take care of…I told him how important it was since it's Aki's first mission and that Daisuke-sama needs to get home as soon as possible and all…"

"Knowing Kakashi-sensei he's got no _important business_, just reading his pervert book written by Naruto's sensei Jiraiya!" Sakura said a very apparent vein throbbing on her fore-head, all the while Aki looked a little lost, when Sakura had brought up Jiraiya it had made her think of the night before and what he'd told Naruto and herself. '"_Jiraiya…you know you said he left behind a wife and two children who eventually left to live somewhere else? Do you think the wife and kids would know more about Dokushin than you do? Would there be anyway to find them?"_

"_Well you and I would have to research thoroughly going through any records we could find, and maybe if we tried hard enough and got a specialist in we could track down at least the mother or one of the kids…" He said all that to me…I wonder when I'll have to leave and when we start researching…' _Aki was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of a window opening, nobody else had seemed to noticed but then she saw Kakashi climb through it, he noticed that only she had seen him and he smiled, then he jumped through the window and landed directly in-between the three genin and the Hokage. The Hokage, Naruto and Sakura were all shocked by his action however Aki was unfazed, she'd _seen_him jump, he did it so slowly she watched him, she saw every muscle tense and every breath he took as he did so, she wondered how the others didn't noticed. However what Aki didn't know was that Kakashi had jumped so fast, nobody should have seen or if they had they would have at least seen a blur.

"Well, now you've thanked us with your presence Kakashi you can all set out on your mission, Daisuke-sama, you can come in now!" Tsunade shouted from her desk to the door, it slowly opened and Aki and Sakura's mouth dropped to the ground as did Naruto's…but his was for a different reason.

"Y-you're…a _teenager?!"_Naruto said in an almost unbelieving voice just to make sure, as the person stood in front of him was definitely a feudal lord, however the same height as Naruto and the same child-like features.

"He's….h-hot…" Naruto heard Sakura whisper from his right and saw her face had gone slightly red and all of a sudden had gone terribly shy. He swallowed hard and looked to his left; he hoped he wouldn't get the same reaction from Aki, and eased slightly when he only saw her staring at the boy in awe. '_That's good…she's probably just shocked he's a kid like I was…' _Unfortunately for Naruto he didn't understand girls sign language easily at _all _as Aki was thinking an entirely different story, she was just better at concealing it than a so called pink Kunoichi to her right. _'W-why the heck is he a kid? The way Tsunade-sama was talking about him she made him seem like a one hundred billion year old man…or I guess that's just was you imagine when you think of a feudal lord. Why is he looking at me like that? Oh crud, now I think about it…I've been staring at him like an idiot this whole time…and I really need to stop talking to myself now…' _Aki was soon able to pull herself out of her thoughts and looked away from the boy to her Hokage.

"T-Tsunade-sama, is this Nakano Daisuke?" Aki pulled a dis-believing face as she slowly but surely watched her Hokage nod her head. She then turned her head back to Daisuke. '_Now I know what Tsunade-sama means by 'hasn't had much training' if he's only 2 or 13 he's not going to have had enough time with being a feudal lord and all…'_

She studied him closely from the feet first she could just about see his sandals from underneath his long attire. He had on a very detailed, red hakama with golden signature designs lacing the top of it. There was a lighter red for the trouser part of the hakama and it had white circle designs running down the side of the leg, Aki knew from this he was the real deal and was obviously fairly wealthy. In truth Aki wished she had been more dressed up for the occasion as she felt a little under-dressed. Luckily the boy was focused on Sakura at the moment and so Aki had time to quickly study his face.

He had a slightly tanned skin tone, a lightly chiselled face that wasn't surrounded by baby fat like most of the boys in Konoha, but the thing that caught Aki's attention the most were his captivating green eyes, the green was mixed straight in with a different array of greens, it was almost as if the shades changed as his eyes reflected off different lights. They were really masculine and adult looking as well, it was almost as if he wasn't Aki's age at all and more like a 20 year old. Then she noticed his deep red head-piece in his hand and realised the fact he'd taken it off now that she could see his hair. It was slightly long, about the same length as Kiba's, a very light shade of brown and with the tiniest hint of blond in it, his bangs were pushed to the side and growing down the right of his fore-head, the whole style was overall messy but in a neat way.

"Naruto, Aki, Sakura, this is Nakano Daisuke, he's 13 years old and one of the feudal lords from Takigakure, you are to complete the mission as I have told you and get him back to his home country safely, any questions?" As soon as Tsunade had finished all three took one last look at the boy (Sakura taking a little longer than the others) and stuck their hands straight up in the air.

"I have a question Tsunade-sama!" They all shouted at exactly the same time and Tsunade sighed in defeat she sat down at her desk and nodded her head, she pointed to Naruto first.

"I don't think we should transport this guy, perhaps get Kiba or Shikamaru's team to do it instead? Besides there's got to be a better mission for Aki to do right? It's her first one after all; she's got to remember it!" Naruto said looking worriedly at Sakura who had already begun to turn her head back around to the lord.

"Absolutely out of the question Naruto, this mission had been planned for you since Daisuke first set foot in Konoha, and I'll have you know this is a c-ranked mission as he _is_a feudal lord," Naruto almost fell to the floor but settled with a glare at Daisuke who had now stepped forward and was directly behind him and then looked at his feet, he guessed Tsunade had picked Sakura next as her question pounded through his ear next.

"Tsunade-sama, do we really need Aki and Naruto on this mission, can't it just be me, Kakashi-sensei and Daisuke…?" Sakura said with hearts reflected in her eyes, Naruto and Aki balled their fists and with razor sharp teeth and over-sized heads screamed.

"Sakura!" Sakura fell to the same position as Naruto and Tsunade sighed as she finally picked Aki for her question; she sincerely expected it to be something about Aki and Daisuke having some alone time or along the lines of that and so did Daisuke by the look on his face, Daisuke and Tsunade then thought back onto the conversation they discussed when Tsunade first decided who would escort him home

'"_Daisuke, I've decided that the always reliable team 7 will be escorting you home, it consists of a highly skilled jounin, Hatake Kakashi as the sensei, Uzumaki Naruto who posses countless amount of chakra and can always be relied on to finish a fight, Haruno Sakura who can control chakra very well at a high level almost and has an awfully hard punch when needed and finally the newest member of the team, Koshima Aki, she's not had the greatest time lately and has had to move to this country only recently, she has a rare bloodline limit, the Dokushin which lets her read people inner most thoughts when needed, she's intelligent and can think up different strategies, she's also good at combining her ninja tools to make more defensive and strategic things, do you think this sounds like the right team to protect you?"_

"_Hai, of course, they all sound very powerful I'm sure I'll be very safe, but may I just ask, why does this team consist of two girls and one boy when all the other teams consist of two boys and one girl?"_

"_Well, unfortunately the original boy from that team; Uchiha Sasuke, left for personal reasons which damaged the team greatly, but as I said Aki has had to come to here recently and so she was added to this team as it was the team shortest of members, any other questions?"_

"_Yes actually, since it takes a few days to get to my country I will have to spend a lot of time with these people, could you tell me a little bit about their personalities?"_

"_Well where do I start? Kakashi is care-free and may act a little stupid sometimes, but even when it seems like he has his guard down, he is actually always alert and aware of his surroundings, if he was walking randomly for example and making a fool of himself, if a kunai were to shoot out of a bush he would be able to catch it with one hand within seconds. Uzumaki Naruto, is always energetic, never stops moving, can be a hot-headed at times and will always get into fights even though it will be about something stupid, he's also a little joker and is always a troublemaker. Haruno Sakura is your typical teenage girl, when Uchiha Sasuke was around for instance, I'm told all the girls in the village at the time had a huge crush on him, so yes, if there is a boy she finds attractive she will begin to act rather strangely and change herself completely, which may be a problem for you, you are admired by all the girls in your village are you not?"_

"_Yeah I am actually…it gets quite annoying at times…"_

"_Okay, then stay aware of Sakura if she gets like this, she's always responsible however and will keep everybody in line,"_

"_And what about this last girl Aki?"_

"_Well since she hasn't been here for long at all, I haven't really gotten a chance to know her yet, but from what I know, she is strong and kind and will always look out for fallen friends and team-mates, I don't think she acts the same around boys as Sakura does, but you'll have to see about that one, she seems to be great friends with Sakura and really close friends with Naruto, I'm thinking because he was the one who saved her life along with his friend Kiba, that's all I can think of now, I trust I have answered all your questions and you feel safe about your return home?"_

"_Yes thank you, I feel very secure now; I know I will be well protected,"_Both Daisuke and Tsunade finished the conversations in their heads just as Aki asked her question, Tsunade's eyes closed tiredly as though she already knew what it was about and Daisuke grimaced, he didn't think he could take it if it was anything like the one Sakura had just given.

"Isn't Daisuke a little young to be a feudal lord and can we get going now?!"

*~*

**Haha, thought I'd end it with a little bit of humour there, trust Aki to be that late with her question when everybody else had already noticed! XD**

**Sorry this was kind of filler before the mission but I bet you didn't expect Daisuke to be 13 did you? That could cause some trouble between Naruto, Aki and Sakura…I'm just saying…****O.O**

**I didn't know what the feudal lord's hat was called either; I searched on the Internet but couldn't find anything, so let me know if you know! ^_^**

**Once again I'm sorry the update is late, but I'm really starting to get back into this story again now and so updates should be quicker!**

**If you're on your summer break and away from school I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer, if not…just make sure you enjoy summer anyway! ^_^**

**~Lerryn**

**x**


	12. Naruto's jealousy and Aki's first fight

**Next update for you, thanks to Tundra Ignarouk and StaneshiftTheWolf for being the reviewers for last chapter! ^_^ Also, I apologise for my laziness! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'd be pretty rich if I did, ne? Hey maybe I should create my own anime when I'm older…too bad I can't draw, I'd have to hire some artists….*screen fades to black with me still talking***

*~*

Daisuke and Tsunade finished the conversations in their heads just as Aki asked her question, Tsunade's eyes closed tiredly as though she already knew what it was about and Daisuke grimaced, he didn't think he could take it if it was anything like the one Sakura had just given.

"Isn't Daisuke a little young to be a feudal lord and can we get going now?!"

*~*

"Wow…finally my first mission…" Aki said breathlessly as they group of five slowly made their way out of the Konoha, she grasped the straps of the luggage on her back and looked at her team-mates.

"Yeah, and your first time out of the village where we're not chasing you down…" Naruto mumbled under his breath although Sakura heard it and punched him on the arm, hard. This perked Daisuke's interest, and he moved up to Naruto and Sakura to ask them more about it, although he knew it wasn't any of his business, since Aki had just moved to the village people knew next to nothing about her and Daisuke wanted to know more, he intrigued her, the way she acted in a thoughtful way, but her eyes weren't completely held in a soft gaze, they had gone slightly cold, he didn't know her, but it was very easy to tell the incident with her village caused it. She was obviously concealing a lot of pain and yet seemed to be holding it back and controlling it very well. Aki and Kakashi were stood and walked in front of the 3 behind them as Aki had gotten so excited she couldn't help but move forward. She heard Daisuke approach Naruto and begin to talk to him, it hit Aki like a huge rock to the head when she realised. She hadn't heard him speak yet. It was slightly muffled as the sound of all their footsteps, the items in their luggage shuffling around blocked it out, so she couldn't hear it, this upset her slightly but she shrugged it off and continued walking further, she didn't _have_ to hear his voice she was only protecting him and getting home to his village. That's all he was, a mission. But as she thought about this, his inquisitive eyes that darted around the room curiously popped into her head. She smiled however when she heard Sakura laughing, she hadn't done that in a while and Aki was ecstatic that this boy was cheering her up, it made her want to laugh, she uncontrollably let out a tiny giggle but covered her mouth with her hand, making Kakashi look at her inquisitively.

"Is something wrong Aki?"

"No Kakashi-sensei, I think I just had a…hiccup…" She said with a grin on her face and one hand on the back of her head, as she turned she caught Sakura smiling at Daisuke, which just made Aki's smile even bigger.

"Oh alright then, as long as you're okay," She could see him smiling at her through his mask and she smiled back, she hadn't been treated this nicely before and didn't know the feeling of a sensei caring for a student, but she liked it, it made her feel safe.

"Aki, I'm going to send Naruto up at the front with Kakashi-sensei, will you come back here to help me guard Daisuke-sama?" Sakura said with a slightly red face and Aki could've laughed, when she saw Naruto's brows furrowed and an angry look on his face though, she did laugh, short and sweetly. Then she looked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you sure that's a good idea? There's a good possibility the enemy could attack at anytime and since me and Sakura and that skilled in sensing other people, it could all go terribly wrong, isn't it better for either you or Naruto to stay there?"

"That's true Aki, but I think you can handle it, if you have Dokushin activated when you think theres danger or your senses tell you to watch out, you should be able to pick up the though lengths of an enemy, right?"

"I suppose, okay Naruto, sorry but you have to come up here with Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure Sakura will swap with you in a while though…" Aki looked at Sakura to see her shaking her head and Aki rolled her eyes and sighed.

"But if she won't swap with you I'll just go back, it's no problem,"

"Thanks Aki,"

"No problem Naruto!" Aki said with a smile as she passed him and took her place on the other side of Daisuke.

"Ugh, Aki, I'm so glad you're back here now, Naruto wouldn't stop moaning, and it's nice to have a girl to talk to…" Aki laughed slightly at Sakura.

"Haha, thanks…I think," The team had now made their way from the gates and were now on a dirt-road path where only fields could be seen on either side. Aki had noticed that as soon as she had swapped positions with Naruto that Daisuke had gone awfully quiet, it made her uncomfortable even though Aki and Sakura would exchange quick conversations. Sakura must've sensed the awkwardness between the three as well and just as Aki was about to offer to swap places with Naruto again, Sakura brought up a pointless question, which would probably lead to nothing.

"So…Daisuke-sama, why are you a feudal lord if you're still only thirteen?" After she asked the question she looked away and pretended she was staring off into the distance but Aki turned her head to look at him, she had to crane her neck slightly as he was a few inches taller. Aki was actually interested in his answer and so opened up her ears to listen intently, although she'd still be listening to her gut, if her gut told her something was wrong she'd focus more on the mission and the road ahead.

"Well, when I started the ninja academy in my village, I was shown to have a higher intelligence level than most of the people in my class and not a lot of physical strength or chakra control strength. One day one of the feudal lords from my country was visiting the village to check on progress throughout the ninja academy, he recognised my skills, and since I don't have any parents it was okay for him to take me to train me to become a feudal lord," Aki's sentence connected itself in her head in a matter of seconds, his voice ran around and around her head and now Aki realised why Sakura had been so intent on asking him questions. His voice wasn't too child-like and high but it wasn't too low, it was just set in the middle and it had a rhythmic tone to it, it made her feel so calm and peaceful that she wanted to keep listening to him.

"Does that mean you were _forced_ into becoming a feudal lord?" Aki said with a wide-eyes, she wouldn't ask a thing about his parents, she knew how it felt when people asked her where her parents were or what happened to them, plus, she didn't know this boy and didn't want to invade his personal space. Then Daisuke turned his head to look at her and he had a cheeky, white smile on his face almost identical to Naruto's and she could've fainted there and then.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that, at the time, I was so poor without my parents that the offer to go and live with a _feudal lord_ and be trained in their expertise, I jumped at the chance, and I was treated so kindly, that man's kind of like my father, grandfather or my uncle even!" He laughed then and Aki smiled back laughing slightly. She could see Sakura's face crumpling slightly and her arms crossed, Aki would've laughed even harder if it wasn't that particular situation.

"Sakura, that's really interesting right? Daisuke-sama did you know Sakura's really smart as well, she might know about some of the same stuff as you!" Sakura's eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Oh but I'm sure I'm not up to your level Daisuke-sama, I mean you are a feudal lord and everything," She'd obviously been flustered slightly by Aki's comment which made Aki cover her mouth with one hand and laugh slightly.

"Excuse me, Aki; you know you seem to laugh a lot? You seem like a very happy girl for somebody who hasn't had the best past,"

"Well Daisuke-sama, I've learnt how to get over it and focus on the positive things like my friends and not set on revenge. I apologise about the laugh, is it annoying you?" Aki said with a cautious look on her face, she realised she did laugh a lot, as she'd never met people as funny as the Konoha villagers before, she'd never thought about it being annoying, or too loud. '_Oh crud, what if I snort and I don't realise…wow that's embarrassing…' _She brought her hands up to her face and cooled down her red cheeks slightly with them. Then she felt strong hands, gently lift the hands from her face, she was confused to see they belonged to Daisuke.

"No it's not annoying me, I think it's quite cute actually, it makes other people want to laugh as well,"

"T-thank you Daisuke-sama, that's a relief…I thought maybe I snorted and didn't realise," Daisuke and even Sakura laughed at this making Aki laugh herself then Naruto turned around from the front with an angry look on his face.

"Hey, what's so funny?! Quit leaving me out of things,"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'll swap places with you again now, thanks for letting me have a quick chat with Sakura and Daisuke-sama," Aki said with a smile as she began to walk forward again, she turned to see Sakura grabbing her hand out as if to pull Aki back next to her.

"Thanks Aki, that's sweet of you,"

"No problem,"

"I'll speak to you soon Aki," She heard a males voice say but it wasn't Naruto's, so she simply to turned to Daisuke, nodded, smiled and took her place next to Kakashi-sensei.

"I apologise Aki, as you know Naruto can be agitated easily," Kakashi said, with one hand in his pocket, the other dangling freely at his side.

"No seriously, it's no problem, besides you and I can talk about things too like…uh…cats…"

"Cats?" Kakashi said with a disbelieving tone and one raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's hard to talk about things with your sensei because they're not…they're not…" Kakashi finished her sentence off for her.

"'Down with the kids?' I'm down with ya'll even though you don't think so, I know all the slang ya' know? Besides I'm still only 26," Aki's eyes widened and she separated herself from Kakashi slightly, giving him his confused stupor.

"_Never_, try to act 12 years old again! But right now…" Aki then smirked and turned to the three behind her.

"Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei is _27_!" Kakashi's eye widened and he turned around with his hands out in front of him waving them frantically but it was too late, his secret was out. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened and Naruto started laughing although Sakura just looked him up and down and didn't say anything.

"Haha, Kakashi-sensei, I thought you were at _least _40 with that grey-hair! That's a _lot_ younger than I thought you were," Naruto then continued laughing while holding his stomach.

"Naruto, how come when you walk with Kakashi-sensei you hardly talk and then Aki has been with him for ten minutes and already has his _age?" _Sakura asked with her head cocked to one side.

"I suspect it's because she is smarter than Naruto, not to say you aren't smart Naruto," Daisuke unexpectedly said between the two, he then smiled at Aki, who blushed and turned around again.

"Aki…that was mean why did you have to do that?" Kakashi said in a childish way with his head drooped and both hands in his pockets, Aki shrugged and smiled.

"Gomenasai Kakashi-sensei, but it's always a big deal when you find out your sensei's age right? I bet it was like that with your sensei, who was he by the way?"

"My sensei was the fourth Hokage, Minato Kamikaze,"

"Wow, that's really cool…at least when I'm older I'll be able to say I was on the same team as the Hokage, even though I wasn't an original member," Aki smiled and so did Kakashi realising she meant Naruto, and he found it nice there was somebody who supported his dreams and didn't laugh at them. But the smiling didn't last for long, now they were in a more open area and were nearing Takigakure every second, Aki felt a trembling sensation and her stomach felt empty and she knew had to do, she knew Kakashi probably wouldn't like her taking control but she just wanted to be safe.

"Dokushin!" She closed her eyes and performed a hand-seal, she noticed Kakashi look at her suddenly and tense, she then opened her eyes again, they were the normal golden colour as always now, but Aki's pupil's were no longer black, they were white. '_Jeez, how many times are my eyes going to change?!_' She then turned around to face the three and Daisuke's eyes widened to see her pupils were now white, he knew this must be what she called 'Dokushin'.

"Guys, we're in a more open area and I can sense more people, moving at speed, Kakashi-sensei, I think you should cover Daisuke-sama from the back, Sakura and I can go from the sides and Naruto you go to the front and I'll let everyone know what the enemy are planning, Kakashi-sensei, everyone, is this plan okay with you? I'm sorry for taking charge I just want to keep everyone safe,"

"No, no Aki, it's quite alright," Kakashi said as he made his way to the back of Daisuke. '_I was going to leave it till a little longer but she sensed them before I was going to tell them, I would've suggested me at the front, but I can see where she's coming from' _Then Naruto; obviously proud he was put at the front, made his way in front a kunai ready in his hand. Aki and Sakura made their way to the sides of Daisuke like they had done before and Daisuke couldn't stop looking at Aki's eyes they seemed abnormal and didn't look right to him. Aki kept focused not speaking as she tried to tune in on the people who were approaching thoughts. Sakura, slightly worried, but more experienced now put her hand to her kunai pouch and tried to walk as normally as possible. Aki suddenly got a sharp, violent and thrashing pain in her head which made her lose her footing for a second, she heard her team gasp, but she simply turned and smile to show them all she was fine. She knew what that pain was though, even though she wasn't used to it at that tolerance, it was time she concentrated on the minds of the ever closer people making their way towards the group of 5.

"_**Pfft, a bunch of kids and one lazy looking adult to protect the 'feudal lord' of that forsaken country…we'll easily defeat them, then we can use him for ransom and start a war…" **_Aki then looked around her casually and inched ever closer to Daisuke, after the man had gone through the plan is his head; which Aki thought he was a total idiot for doing, she knew what they were going to do with him and that he had made a _big_ mistake for underestimating the new Team 7. She knew there were at least two people with him and possibly even more waiting to ambush them, did they really expect to defeat the 'Copy ninja Kakashi', the container of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto, the person who could pack a punch when needed and a great strategiser, Haruno Sakura and the newest addition who would be able to read their very deepest thoughts, Koshima Aki?

"_**Boss said we only needed three of us I can see what he means, with a bunch of pathetic losers like this, my 24 years of training will be more than enough to surpass them, then I can get that promotion…all the money, sake and women I want" **_That was when Aki immediately stopped reading that mans mind, if he were to go into more detail about these so called 'women' she would really rather her mind not to be dirtied by a perverted mans thoughts, that was when she realised she was stood right in front of Hatake Kakashi, she mentally hit herself and turned around to face him, happily smiling at Aki and obviously trying his hardest to keep his thoughts clean, it wasn't easy having a 12 year-old girl on your team who could read minds when you wanted to read 'Icha Icha' books in your free time.

"_**Luckily, we are just surveying for now, we will attack later on, now if necessary, but we need to report to Boss, he's not easy on the punishments when a mission is done wrong, I'll explain the plan to these two and we'll attack as soon as they get into that clearing" **_Suddenly, when Aki walked past a certain tree, one voice of one of the men got considerably louder and stronger and she knew where one of them was, but if they attacked this one she was unsure about where the other two were and they could all get caught of guard. She smirked as she got an idea.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think the _three_ of us…" Aki began, as she held up three fingers, purposely emphasising the number as she pointed around her and to Daisuke.

"Need to stop at that _clearing_ _up-ahead_ and maybe '_rest'_…" As she said this sentence different actions came and she was happy Kakashi nodded understanding he meant what she was doing. When she said the word 'rest' she pointed to her kunai and shuriken and Naruto and Sakura.

"Then the _three _of us will stop feeling so _attacked_ and we can _defeat_ the restlessness," Kakashi nodded and she noticed Sakura nod her head in understanding, Daisuke laughed slightly and Naruto just looked confused.

"What? Aki none of us are feeling tir-," That was when Sakura put her hand over Naruto's mouth smiling.

"Now, now Naruto, it can't hurt to rest can once in a while can it, especially when the enemy could attack at _any minute_," Sakura said, pointing to the bush with a finger, Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded. Then they carried on walking, more alert than ever, pulses racing more and more violently as they entered the clearing.

"_**What a bunch of weird kids, they don't half talk strange…oh well they've fallen straight into our trap now we can get them off guard while they rest…"**_ Aki then heard the man laugh evilly in his mind and Aki rolled her eyes, some people were so desperate to please their bosses or earn money that they got so focused on the reward at the end and they wouldn't think the process through properly. Only a few metres away from the clearing Aki had to begin breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth as it was the only way to keep her breathing normally, she noticed Kakashi was so calm that this would probably come like a second nature to him, he had been an elite ninja ever since he was a young boy and he probably just wanted to hurry up and finish this mission. She then turned her gaze to Naruto and Sakura, although Sakura was slightly nervous she still had a solemn look on her face, she was used to this and new how it all worked, Naruto had been hyped up, energetic and giving his all in every mission he ever had, this one wouldn't be any different and Aki slightly envied to other two genin, they were so experienced and would probably be helping each other, defeating the enemy easily, all Aki would be able to do would be standing still as she and Daisuke watched in awe. She wasn't part of this team just yet, she felt slightly depressed at this and Kakashi noticed. She felt his gloved hand on her shoulder as he lightly squeezed it and she turned to face him.

"You'll be okay Aki, just fight like you did with me, I'm sure you've synchronised with these two now, you're all close friends and that's all you need," Aki nodded and smiled as she turned her head round Naruto and Sakura were both smiling at her with huge grins and Aki immediately felt relief wash over her, she cursed herself for thinking such horrible things about them a moment ago.

They stepped straight into the clearing not stopping once.

"_**Now!"**_ Aki heard a man's thoughts; she guessed it had come from her side. '_Oh yeah, that's right, attack the girl first because you think she's weak! What kind of frickin' century is this? Stupid idiot, degrading women like that!'_ Aki then immediately turned with a fist tightened and ready and as soon as she heard footsteps she sent her fist flying at the man. He wasn't expecting this as he thought that she hadn't heard him, it didn't hit him very hard and he laughed evilly, standing up, wiping the blood from his nose, he grabbed Aki's fist.

"Aki!" She heard Naruto gasp worriedly, but she guessed he didn't have time to worry as that was when the other two clambered out; one came for Naruto and the other for Kakashi, leaving Sakura to guard Daisuke with her life. Daisuke's eyes were fixated on the three fighting though. Naruto fought with brute force, not stopping and getting straight back up, Kakashi thought things through quickly and dealt with the enemy that way and Aki persevered, trying different techniques and taijutsu, with her blood-line helping her. Sakura and Daisuke saw Aki fly at least 2 metres from the man and land in a very un-comfortable position, blood dripping from her mouth, although she wiped it off and stood up smirking.

"Oh…you definitely got me off guard there sir…don't worry…you won't get another chance to, because you'll be dead in a few minutes!"

"Haha, you certainly talk big for someone with such a small body, if you come with me back to my Boss, I'm sure he can teach you some manners and once you're a woman he could teach you some other things," The man said suggestively and Aki found it hard to swallow the sick feeling that had risen into her throat.

"I was right about you, you are a stupid idiot for degrading women, in case you haven't noticed, 'said girl' happens to be winning this fight while you're standing around chatting with me,"

"Exactly, how can _you_ be winning if you're standing _two_ metres away from me, talking with me?"

"Oh you'll see in…3…2…1," The man watched as she counted down on her fingers and gasped when the girl he was talking to turned into a pile of flower petals, he turned around at all angles but couldn't see her anyway, however he hadn't look…_up_.

"Sexist pig!" Aki screamed as she jumped out of a tree, foot outstretched and now inches away from his head. Unfortunately for him he responded to Aki's words and looked up _just_ as her foot collided on impact and made a sickening crack, the man fell to the ground clutching his nose. Aki then landed swiftly on her feet and crouched down in front of the man lying on the floor, she pulled his head up by his hair so she was staring at his face.

"I'll be sure to say to your 'Boss' you were a trooper all the way…" Just as Aki was about to let his head drop, she smirked and lifted it up again, now she was glaring at him.

"Oh…and that you were defeated by a 12 year-old girl," She practically spat in his face as she dropped his head, the man now grew angry with rage and went to stand up, but Aki could tell what he was thinking and knew what he would do next, she was already one-step ahead.

"_Hana bunshin jutsu!"_ Four clones of Aki held the man down, with his face in the ground, Aki sat on his back with a kunai in her hand. She lifted his head back and in a swift movement the kunai was on his throat, and through the next movement, she wiped her kunai on the grass, put it back in pouch and took off the man's shirt, she draped it over his body covering it; she never did like looking at people she had done terrible things to; but it was a life of a ninja and things like that had to happen. She noticed Kakashi and Naruto still fighting although it looked like they were finishing up.

"Sakura are you and Daisuke-sama okay?!"

"Yeah thanks Aki, we're fine…although these guys don't seem very strong," Aki looked around surveying the trees.

"I know…I was thinking the same thing…I have a feeling these were the small-fry and we're going to have to face much more vicious guys as we near Daisuke's home,"

"Sorry for being so much trouble, although Aki you handled that quite well, you got thrown a great distance away from that man and yet you still stood up, how did you disappear like that and re-appear in the trees, was it a transportation jutsu?" Sakura and Aki giggled at Daisuke slightly, although it wasn't his fault he didn't know a lot about the ninja world.

"No I used a flower clone, which means while my clone was with the man; he thought it was the real me, but the real me was really up in that tree ready to put a surprise attack on him!"

"Ah I see, you kunoichi are quite clever," Daisuke said as he smiled at the two girls and they thanked him, Sakura going a little red by accident. That was when the other two men that had been fighting with Kakashi and Naruto flew past the group of three and landed on top of the man Aki had just finished.

"Nice job guys…except I'm a girl and I was quicker than you!" Aki said teasingly as she stuck her tongue out at the two males and laughed.

"Yeah well my guy was probably tougher than yours! Your guy was just…_fat,"_ Naruto argued back as he balled his fists. Aki; still laughing quietly, placed her warm hands over Naruto's fists, which made his face soften and go into confusion, then she pushed his hands back down to his sides and put her hands on his shoulders. Still in confusion Aki smiled and moved her mouth inches away from his ear, quietly she whispered something, what would be Naruto's reaction?

"Admit it Naruto, you're a…" Aki didn't finish her sentence and went and walked back over to Sakura with arms crossed and a smile on your face.

"Well finish what you told me Aki!" Naruto said slightly red in the face as the tingle of Aki's breath on his ear had given him goose bumps. Then Aki cocked her head to one side and stuck her finger out, mouth open as if she was ready to say something but it never came and then she brought her head up again.

"No, I don't think I want to," Then she smiled, which drove Naruto slightly mad, he so wanted to shout at her and tell her to quit being so annoying, but when she smiled like that, the breath was knocked out of him and that just made him even more angry with her, although he never followed that through for long.

"Okay Team 7, I have a feeling these guys weren't the strongest three of this 'Boss' person and were probably just messengers, and so this means the fights will become more vigorous and will no longer be a walk in the park, be on high alert from now on, I will decide when we change formations, and Sakura, try your best, ne?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," The shinobi replied as they got into a cross formation; Kakashi and Sakura were stood next to each other at the front, Aki and Naruto stood next to each other at the back and Daisuke stood on his own in the middle. Then they slowly but surely made their way out of the clearing they were currently in and were led onto another dirt-path with long grassy fields on one side and a thick, looming forest on the other. Naruto was now jumping up and down and constantly buzzing round Aki like an annoying insect.

"Aki please I'll beg if I have to, what were you going to tell me?! Is it something you can't say here?! Is it about something serious?! You were going to say I was something…what am I?!" Aki simply sighed and laughed slightly as she did so.

"Naruto…"

"Is this some kind of game you're playing?! It's not very funny!"

"It's the 'annoy Naruto on a mission and see how long it takes him to figure out it's a game' game, well done, you won!" Then he stopped buzzing round there and began to walk normally.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah seriously, I was bored as well and it's fun to wind you up sometimes,"

"So were you going to actually say something to me back there?"

"Yeah I was going to say, admit it Naruto you're such a loser,"

"Oh…_hey_, like I said you got an easy fat guy who wasn't that fast at running but I got this _really_ muscled dude with like a 5 foot Mohawk and tattoo's all over his viewable flesh and piercings in every place possible! Fangs sharper than mine and Kiba's put together, a deep-voice that oozed chakra pressure…"

"Naruto…I thought these three were just messengers and we all agreed they were un-important small fry?"

"Yeah well…shut up!" Aki smirked at Naruto who was now in a sulk that a toddler would be proud of and patted him on the back slightly.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I did see the guy you were fighting and he was pretty big," Then Naruto; as if by magic, had instantly come out of his stress and had a grin on his face and was rustling his hair with his palm; Aki rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly at Sakura who had turned around with a smile on her face.

*~*

**Okay…so I feel **_**slightly**_** stupid now, I've only just realised this chapters is up to **_**twelve**_** pages and I'd also forgotten I'd finished it already, so I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry about depriving you of the chapter even though it's been sat here on my laptop staring me in the face! -.-**

**So I won't be expecting a lot of reviews for this chapter, haha, unless it's people flaming me or going 'you're an idiot' or 'geez, your so stupid' although they would all be very true, haha! Reviews will be used to feed Naruto…so yeah, review or he'll get really hungry…he gets grouchy when he's hungry…**

**One again, so sorry! :)**

**~Lerryn**


	13. The village and the unexpected visitor

**Okay, so I don't have any excuses for being lazy, I'm sorry, but here's the next chapter, I just really haven't been able to get into this story as much as my other two! But it should progress and get more exciting as the chapters go on, so please continue to read, alert, favourite and whatever! ^_^**

**There's a surprise appearance in this chapter, simply because I think I owe you one! I didn't know what outfit to give him and so he is in a not-so flashy version of the outfit he wears in Shippuuden! :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's isn't mine, because if it was, I would have a **_**lot **_**of complaint letters from angry fans because I wouldn't have released the latest manga chapter/anime episode at the right time! **

* * *

***~***

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I did see the guy you were fighting and he was pretty big," Then Naruto; as if by magic, had instantly come out of his stress and had a grin on his face and was rustling his hair with his palm; Aki rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly at Sakura who had turned around with a smile on her face.

***~***

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, a finger resting on her chin, unsure about a very serious subject.

"Yeah, all we need to do is the research, and then once we have enough info, it should be easy, we just need a chaperone…if available," The man said, as he looked the woman seriously in the eyes, moving them to outside the window.

"It wouldn't be a good idea if there was no chaperon, a lot of un-thinkable things could happen, especially with Orochimaru on the rampage and everything, he's hungry for power and that unusual power could be just what he needs…" The man nodded as he went over the details they had been discussing.

"Mm, although without this, it would be even better for Orochimaru," He answered as he was still thinking methods through in his head.

"It would be ideal if you were to go, but me and you both know you'll be very busy in the up-coming future…I just can't think of anyone suitable…with me constantly busy and it's not an ideal time either since everyone needs to build up their strength for dangerous battles in the future, they'll need to be 110% focused, not gallivanting around looking for something or someone that might not exist…" The man sighed; the woman in front of him was making it much more difficult and complicated.

"Relax Tsunade, I'll handle it," He said, as he jumped to the ledge of the window about to leap out.

"You better Jiraiya; you can't afford to mess up!" He smirked and finally made his way out the window, disappearing in mid-air and re-appearing on the ground.

*~*

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm bored, when are more bad guys going to come so we can beat their asses and save the day?!" Naruto whined as he dragged his feet along the dirt path, he was right though, ever since the attack earlier, it had been peaceful and Aki was surprised no more re-enforcements of any kind hadn't arrived. She'd tried using Dokushin a number of times, but the only minds she could pick up were her own team, Daisuke, and a few farmers in the fields near her, she wasn't experienced enough to catch people from long distances yet and she didn't know if she ever could, because with nobody around to teach her how to use her Dokushin, she'd be clueless the rest of her life and with the weird changes that can occur when your emotions are mixed and running on a high, she would be in danger of transforming into that completely different person, with an urge to hurt anybody who hurts her friends, of course she would feel that normally since she had human feelings, but it wasn't just an urge to hurt, it was almost as if she could kill them. '_Stupid bloodline, if I could get rid of this I would in a flash! Although without it I admit I would be pretty helpless without it, I can't rely on it to save me all the time though, using it still really drains me…'_ The group noticed something that looked like a bustling village in the distance, it was a nice change from endless view of fields, old farmers huts and forest land, okay, it can be beautiful for a few minutes, but after that it can become an eye-sore.

"Daisuke-sama, that can't be your village right? According to the map we looked at earlier, there's still a fair few miles to go and the people that are after you haven't even made an appearance yet?"

"No Sakura, you are right, this is a village I used to get brought to whilst training to be a feudal lord, it would be a break from it and I would come with the other lords, it's entirely made up of stalls, shops, food restaurants and other things. If you continue to walk through it however you will be back on the right road for my village. It was very observant of you to remember the map in your Hokage's office since it was a good few hours ago," Aki noticed Sakura blush and Naruto's lips pout slightly, Naruto wouldn't be very alert if he was too busy sulking and so Aki had to think of something quickly.

"Kakashi-sensei, if what Daisuke-sama said is true, then there will be many people here, crowding round, shopping, it's going to be very chaotic and we may lose Daisuke-sama easily or lose sight of him for a second and he could be captured. I think it would be a good idea for you and Sakura to make sure you stay with Daisuke and walk through the main part of the town, me and Naruto can check out any back-alleys, back lanes or off road places where the enemy could be hiding…if they're even here, if there's nothing wrong I think it would be wise to maybe stop and find a place to eat before we carry on. We'll need to keep our strength up, so you three can find somewhere and Naruto and I will find a ramen stand or something…" That was all Aki had to say and the pout lifted from his face, she smiled at him as he grinned and she heard his stomach growl, she could see Kakashi smirking under his mask, Sakura was looking at Daisuke, obviously glad to have some alone time with him…and Kakashi-sensei and Daisuke just stared at Aki and Naruto as they laughed together.

"Good plan Aki, make sure you and Naruto be very careful and look after yourselves, when you feel the slightest thing wrong, go with your instincts and just be safe by checking with Dokushin, although it may be hard to concentrate with loads of people here, please concentrate for your own safety, when we're all done we'll meet at the exit of the village and carry on with the mission at hand. Be safe, let's go. Sakura, keep your guard up!" Kakashi said, in his 'teacher mode' voice.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" The three genin replied as Naruto and Aki turned around with smiled on their faces and made their way down the back of a shop where a road could be seen on the other hand. Daisuke watched them walk away and he then turned to Sakura who smiled, making Sakura giggle like an idiot and begin to play with her hair, Kakashi then led them off to find a place to eat, the whole time keeping his senses ready for an enemy attack. '_They won't be able to make a big scene about it in the middle of a busy street; they need a quiet place like a back road…be careful Aki, Naruto…'_ Kakashi thought as they turned left down a road, past a dango shop, little did he know a pair of eyes caught him, slowly revealing an un-pleasant smirk with him, the man was in shadow, so it was not possible for anyone to see his face.

*~*

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen~!" Naruto sung as he hopped down the streets, it was strangely busy for a back road it was still packed with plenty of stalls, just not as busy as the main street. Hyper-actively running up to every stall, examining what they had to offer and stealing all the free samples of food he could get, Naruto wasn't one bit focused on the mission, Aki could only laugh, say thanks and smile politely when she was offered the _one_ sample that was left. She also had to deny being Naruto's boyfriend a number of times.

"Thank you very much, I apologise for Naruto's behaviour, he's an only child and doesn't quite understand the concept of sharing, but mainly he just gets excited easily, haha," Aki laughed as she approached a lady on a stall after she had been offered some food.

"That's okay, you seem like a very polite, well-mannered girl, maybe your boyfriend could learn from you sometime a pretty young thing like you is bound to get him to listen to you," The old woman said with a smile on her face.

"Oh thank you very much, but Naruto and I aren't…he's not…" Aki blushed as she looked over at Naruto who was now stood in the middle of the road waiting for Aki and waving with a grin as he finished the last of his free samples.

"Naruto and I aren't….I mean we couldn't be…we're only team mates from the same village, besides he is in love with my other female team-mate," Aki said, forcing a smile, although for some reason it made her heart ache, she watched the old woman's face drop, she then just smiled again.

"Oh I see, well you enjoy your time as a ninja and may you live well and healthily, you'll find love one day Aki, closer than you think,"

"Uh…oh…thank you, well I've got to go now, I need to eat and meet up with my sensei and my other team mates, thank again," Aki then ran away from the woman, who watched with a smile as Aki grabbed Naruto's hand and began running as she dragged him away.

*~*

"Oh Daisuke-sama, how about this restaurant? There's bound to be something for all of us in there," Sakura said with a smile on her face as she tried to drag the feudal lord into the restaurant they were stood next to, although he could only stare in the same direction as Kakashi, who was constantly looking down back roads and alleyways. Sakura had noticed.

"Sensei, I don't understand why you're so worried about Naruto and Aki, they're both strong with unique abilities, they have tonnes of energy, there smart…well _Aki's_smart anyway, you never usually worry about any of us this much! All they're doing are checking the back streets, eating and we're going to catch up with them, it's our mission to protect Daisuke-sama and that's what they're doing, it's their duty," Kakashi turned to Sakura with wide eyes and he sighed.

"I'm sorry; I guess your right, let's eat in here then shall we?" Kakashi said leading the way as he stuck his head through the front curtain of the restaurant, checking behind him once more before he went in. _'Somebody's been following us, there not far now…'_

_*~*_

"Oi Aki, what was that old hag back there talking to you about?" Naruto said with curious eyes as he walked down the dirt path with Aki, he noticed her cheeks redden slightly but thought it must've been a trick of the light and so he turned to face her while they walked, Aki looked up and accidentally looked Naruto straight in the eyes, making her look ahead.

"Oh, funny story really haha, she thought that…you were my boyfriend," Aki said, all the while keeping her eye sight straight ahead, Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. Aki noticed and realised she must have said something wrong.

"Oh but don't worry Naruto, I told her we were only best, best friends and that you're in love with Sakura so she didn't get the wrong idea!" Aki forced a smile to grace her face, as much as she wanted to pout at the thought of Naruto and Sakura together, which totally caught her off guard, Naruto and Sakura were now her closest friends, why was she jealous of them? Naruto closed his mouth and smiled slightly, looking down at his feet as he walked.

"That's funny, all the old men on the stalls asked me that as well, I said we were best, best friends and that you could never love a boy like me, and that once you met my other best, best friend you'd probably fall for him instead,"

"Jeez, people here are nosey, uh…by other best, best friend…you wouldn't mean?" Aki said, turning to Naruto as he looked away.

"Yeah I mean _him_, Sasuke, although we'd never admit we were friends," Aki thought back on the time she first met Sasuke and realised how arrogant and full of himself he seemed, she'd never liked people like that, but realised he couldn't have been like that all his life and losing Naruto, his first best friend, must have changed him. She also hadn't seem him as very good looking, he was very pale and his hair style was certainly very different, but at the time she just though of it as 'all the rage' in Konoha and the girls must swoon over it, however it didn't work on her. She also remembered her promise to Sasuke, that she'd never tell Naruto or anybody else about her encounter with him, so she just smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto, if you don't mind, would you like to tell me about Sasuke?" She thought it would upset him when she said that, but instead he grinned and obviously seemed very happy to discuss the fact that one of the most famous people in Konoha was one of his best friends, and he probably just wanted to show off in front of Aki to tell her how many times he'd been able to beat Sasuke, making him seem stronger.

"Well Sasuke was always the boy that every girl instantly had a crush on, and he had a whole crowd of fan-girls that would follow him everywhere, personally I don't see why, he looked pretty ugly to me. But before all that, he comes from the famous clan of Konoha the Uchiha's, they don't exist anymore except for Sasuke and his older brother Itachi, the one that attacked your village. Itachi was the one who killed off the Uchiha clan and left Sasuke the only one alive. He then turned really quiet and was always focused on training and becoming stronger and stronger to beat his older brother and restore the Uchiha clan, of course every girl in the academy at that point wanted to be the one he married! He was really popular at school but didn't speak to anyone and we were the biggest rivals, even when we were put into Team 7 together, we would always be fighting about who was better,"

"Soon though, although neither of us would ever admit to it, we weren't rivals as much and sort of became friends who were enemies. Then the chuunin exams came…Sasuke got given the cursed seal by Orochimaru trying to protect Sakura and I…all three of us got through to the next part of the chuunin exams, but Sasuke was being caused a lot of pain by the mark Orochimaru gave him, although I didn't know anything about it because he didn't want me to know. He passed out and Kakashi took him to let him rest up, I don't know what he did, but it didn't work. At the final matched of the chuunin exams, I beat my opponent Neji but it turned out the Kazekage was really Orochimaru and he tried to destroy Konoha. Sasuke was in the middle of fighting Gaara, but then Orochimaru revealed himself and started to fight the Hokage, Sasuke went after Temari, Kankuro and Gaara; the sand siblings you haven't met yet and he finally caught up to them, we went after him though. Sasuke fought Temari, but he beat her and went after Kankuro and Gaara. But then when he caught up to them Temari took Gaara and Sasuke had to fight Kankuro,"

"Luckily Shino arrived and fought with Kankuro instead, Sasuke finally caught up to Gaara and they started fighting, but because Gaara is also a jinchuuriki, he fully transformed into Shukaku and was too much for Sasuke, luckily Sakura and I arrived and I ended up beating Gaara by myself!" Aki laughed as she watched Naruto grin, obviously happy he beat Sasuke at something.

"Then one day Itachi and Kisame came after me because I'm a Jinchuuriki with the kyuubi, Sasuke came just as I was about to be attacked, but seeing his brother only drove his determination to kill him even more when he realised he hadn't even gotten an inch stronger compared to his brother, he got really injured and got taken to the hospital, he got saved by Tsunade-sama as Jiraiya and I had gotten back from persuading her to be the next Hokage,"

"Then we got sent on this mission to the Tea Country without Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke got defeated by this guy called Aoi, but I beat him and Sasuke got stuck in the hospital again. I don't know why but he all of a sudden got really peeved at Sakura and I and wanted to fight me, so we went up to the hospital roof and ended up using Rasengan and Chidori, Rasengan is my attack you haven't seen yet and Chidori is the attack that Kakashi-sensei taught Sasuke for the chuunin exams, we couldn't stop our attacks and Sakura ran between us trying to stop the fight…Kakashi-sensei arrived just in time and turned us both in the other direction, I flew into the side of a huge metal water tank and Sasuke did too, his made a big hole and loads of water poured out, where as my Rasengan only made a small hole, at the back of it though I could see the whole back was blown off and all the water had come out of it, I saw how jealous Sasuke looked, I didn't understand why though. Sakura told me about the curse mark that night too. That was when the sound four came and…"

"It's okay Naruto, I know the rest of the story, Sakura told me the details once, she said she knew it hurt you to think about it, but she also told me about that promise you made to her. That you would definitely bring Sasuke back to Konoha. That was very nice of you Naruto,"

"Yeah and I always keep my promises, I'll bring him back here even if I have to drag him by the ear!" Naruto said, with a serious face and a look in his eye that Aki had never seen before. The Naruto she knew was always happy and fun loving and always took fights seriously. But this was a lifetime promise to bring back his first, best friend; he was bound to look serious.

"Naruto, you know what you said before about the fact that I'm probably going to fall for Sasuke as soon as I meet him?" She noticed him nod and she carried on.

"I wouldn't worry about that, he really doesn't sound like the guy I go for, personally I prefer happy, energetic people…that like bright colours," She laughed as she saw his eyebrow fall in a tick shape with confusion. '_That idiot's probably going through all the people in Konoha he knows who are happy, energetic and like bright colours, and he won't even bring himself into the equation, haha'_ She was expecting him to say something else inspiring or name a person that wasn't again when he opened his mouth, when she should have been expecting disappointment.

"Oh look ramen shop!" Her face dropped and she just let Naruto drag her in to sit down. She wondered how a boy could go from smart, funny and courageous to dense in a matter of seconds. However as she was finally sat down and could hear the muffled noises of Naruto excitedly ordering different flavours and sizes of ramen, she thought over the longest speech she thought she'd ever heard in her life (she'd obviously never had Iruka as a teacher). '_He really cares about his friends and team-mates…I guess it's because they're like family to him since he's never had a family…Sasuke is like his brother, Iruka could sort of be his dad in a weird sort of way too. Speaking of sensei, I wonder how Kakashi and Sakura are getting on with the mission and if they've come across any enemies yet…'_ Automatically Aki knew what to do, Kakashi told her when she began to think of enemies or her instincts told her to, that she should activate Dokushin so that's what she did. She closed her eyes and once she opened them, her head became filled with lots of other thoughts, her head began to pound with the amount of pressure that was going on inside it and she had no idea how she was going to get _one_ persons mind clearer than the others. '_Hmm…I wonder if I can go through the voices and sort of…delete, the ones I don't want…'_

Aki could see Naruto look at her before she closed her eyes, but he simply went back to his ramen, understanding what she was doing and didn't want to interrupt or draw attention to her. So she closed her eyes, sucked in a deep breath, and put her two index fingers on either side of her temples. She went through many, many voices and realised there were actually more people here down this tiny back road than she had thought, she found a few that were very interesting and so focused onto them extra hard.

"**We should do it once it get's quieter, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves,"**Aki kept this, simply because it was a husky, old voice that sounded like it could belong to a man with a big build and he sounded like a fighter.

"**We get stuck with the dumb kids and ordered to watch them, even when the target is with an old guy and a little girl!" **She also kept this, it could either be a very annoyed baby-sitter, or Aki and Naruto were classed as 'kids' and they had to watch them to know when to attack, the 'target' could've easily been Daisuke, the 'old guy' could be mistaken for Kakashi with his white hair and the 'little girl' might as well be Sakura, the way she acts around Daisuke. The few voices that were like this she kept and she noticed they were all from different places around the huts, in the shape of a circle, not very far away from the two genin at all. '_So I'm thinking it's not an angry babysitter!'_She was just about to de-activate her eyes when a _very_strong voice made itself dominant against the rest in her head. She recognised it, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it, or what to do about it. But without re-acting she looked to Naruto, who was happily chewing away on his noodles and so she turned on her seat so she could see outside and concentrated hard.

"**I'm not learning anything new, just improving on the Chidori," **Aki's eyes widened as Naruto's voice rang around in her head. '_Chidori is the attack that Kakashi-sensei taught Sasuke for the chuunin exams….that Kakashi-sensei taught Sasuke for the chuunin exams…Kakashi-sensei taught Sasuke…Sasuke! WH-where? W-why?! H-how?!'_

She located the voice a little up the road from the ramen place they were eating at. She did a quick search for chakra; which she did very poorly at a first degree level and realised she couldn't find it. Of course, he was hiding his chakra; he didn't want anyone to know he was there. But you can't stop what you're thinking and that was how Aki found him.

She leaped out from her seat and pushed her way through the curtain of the ramen shop. She had no idea why she was doing this or why she was re-acting this way, he had nothing to do with her, he was the original member of Team 7 and that was none of her business, they'd only met once before and she didn't like him much at all. She thought he was selfish, leaving his friends and everything he had for _power_, _revenge_, just to beat his brother, it wasn't easy to get over revenge, but she was sure he'd find a way, but _no_, he had to go for power. She could now hear Naruto running behind her and shouting after her, she wasn't sure if she wanted Naruto to find Sasuke or not, she knew Naruto had gotten powerful but she'd heard terrible rumours and Orochimaru and Sasuke could be even more powerful than before. The voice disappeared down an alley, the exact one she could see up ahead on her left, she'd have to try and lose Naruto in the crowds and so she dodged and dived in between different people and eventually she couldn't hear him anymore, she approached the alley entrance and skidded to a half, her feet making a noise as they dug themselves into the dirt, making the raven haired figure wearing a strange outfit turn around to face her. '_It IS him!'_

Sasuke's eyes widened partly but as he registered the girl they returned to normal. She heard Naruto's voice behind her and she rolled her eyes.

"Aki, why the hell did you run away like that? Aki?!" He wasn't less than 2 metres away judging by how loud he could shout. Aki quickly looked at him, he was waving at her and she smiled and waved back, quickly turning her head back to Sasuke. He had gone slightly tense as well, and seemed paler, which she wasn't sure, could happen.

"Sasuke?"

"You promised, keep it a little longer," Sasuke then waited at the alley until he saw Naruto's foot slam down next to Aki's, before Naruto could see who Aki was looking at he jumped away out of sight and as fast as he could.

"Wait! Why won't you….uh it's no use…" She only stared at the spot where Sasuke was just stood until Naruto waved his hand in front of her face.

"Aki, who was there? What's no use?" Naruto looked generally confused and Aki felt so guilty she could've cried, right there and then. She'd been so caught up in the moment and not thinking straight that she'd just denied Naruto a chance at seeing his brother-like friend. Also now that Sasuke had brought up the promise again, she could never tell Naruto. She let her forehead drop onto Naruto's shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut, preventing herself from crying. '_Why do I always have to be the one that see's him or accidently has a run in with? I don't like him, he doesn't like me, but Naruto and Sakura…oh Kami…'_Naruto however, unsure of what to do, patted her on the head a few times and then began to stutter.

"I'm not a dog Naruto, you don't have to pat me," Her words were muffled as her mouth was buried into Naruto's sleeve.

"Right…sorry, but why are you acting so weird? What did you see down the alley?"

"An ugly selfish dog," Was Aki's quick reply, referring to Sasuke as the 'ugly, selfish dog'

"An ugly, selfish dog?!"

"Yeah…I wanted to talk some sense into it to go home but it wouldn't, so I told it to wait but it didn't and ran off…" Naruto was very confused and scrunched up his nose.

"Wha? Girls are so weird…"

"Thanks, now, come here," Naruto motioned his head closer to Aki's face as she lifted it from his sleeve, she cupped her hand round her mouth and whispered into his ear, trying to make it look like it was just two couples in 'young love' whispering sweet nothings to each other, and not her discussing a plan to kill the enemies surrounding them.

"We need to make a plan, and we need one right _now Naruto!_"

*~*

* * *

**I know I don't reserve any reviews for updating so late, so just make sure you read it anyway, as long as I can see the views I get for the chapter I'm happy! ^_^**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with me! :)**

**~Lerryn**


	14. The three mysterious strangers

**My apologies for updating late, but schools started again now as we all know and I've already fallen into the same old boring routine. Even though our school's gotten rid of homework, we still have to do 5 hours of activities every week, then a huge project every term…but who cares right? XD**

**Please enjoy the chapter, theres also some surprise guests in this chapter as well, just so you'll love me a little more! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Naruto, I'm sorry! ^_^**

***~*  
**

Naruto motioned his head closer to Aki's face as she lifted it from his sleeve, she cupped her hand round her mouth and whispered into his ear, trying to make it look like it was just two couples in 'young love' whispering sweet nothings to each other, and not her discussing a plan to kill the enemies surrounding them.

"We need to make a plan, and we need one right _now!_"

*~*

"Well, what do you suggest we do? I mean, they're all surrounding us and theres only two of us!" Aki rolled her eyes and smacked Naruto on the back of the head making him crouch forward and rub his head with the palm of his hand.

"Ouch what was _that_ for?!" Aki cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered to him again.

"There doesn't _have_ to be two of us Naruto, with your shadow clones and my flower clones, we can make a whole lot more than two of us!"

"Oh I get it, so how can we make the clones without them noticing and what should we do after we make the clones?"

"Well I was thinking, we could go down that alley-way and make them, then they could come out one by one in pairs and all go in different directions. That way, each thug will have to deal with the two of us. I'll just tell all the clones what direction to go in and then, quick as that, they'll all be gone. There are at least 20 of them and so that's 20 clones each, can you handle that Naruto?"

"Ha, I could handle that in my _sleep!"_

"Great, then let's get going, just follow my lead. Hold my hand,"

"W-What!" Naruto screamed in a stage-whisper as his cheeks accompanied a red glow.

"Pretend we're dating, that makes us less suspicious, hold my hand please," Then she pulled her hand away from his ear and grasped his hand tightly, she interlocked their fingers tightly and as they began to walk, she laughed intentionally and flicked her hair on every occasion she could, leaving Naruto nervous and laughing the whole time, they made it down to the middle of the alley where they found it safe and double checked they weren't being followed before they both performed individual hand-seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called, as 20 puffs of smoke appeared all around him, which turned into copies of him and stood with cheeky grins over there faces.

"Hana Bunshin no Jutsu!" Aki did the same as Naruto and opened her eyes gently to find 20 copies of herself surrounding her.

"Okay girls, your each going to team up with one of Naruto's copies. We're doing this because there a 20 enemies surrounding us and we can each ambush one of them. I'll tell you where each one is, and direct all of you towards that place, oh and one more thing, you need to both act like your both madly and insanely in love with each other! Okay, let's start!" Aki said as one team of Naruto and Aki's copies stepped forward. Aki activated her Dokushin and looked at them carefully.

"Okay, your going to need to go left out of this alley, turn to the right, walk for 20 paces, just by that bush theres one guy with a…katana. Seems easy enough, now hold hands, smile and go," They both nodded, did as they were told and walked right out of the alley. Whilst Aki continued to order around both her and Naruto's clones, Naruto stood and spoke to one of the extra clones he'd made by accident. '_Suppose that's the nine-tails fault…'_

"Hey Naruto?" A clone said as he wanted to ask his creator a question.

"Yeah?"

"Well you know a while back when your friend Aki said we were supposed to act like we're all supposed to act like we're in love with each other?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Well…what did you whisper under your breath?" The real Naruto's face went immediately red and he began to stutter, sweat beginning to form on his cheek, just above his whisker like marks.

"W-what do you m-mean? I d-didn't say any-anything, heh-heh,"

"Yeah you did, I should know, I basically _am_ you and I've been stood next to you the whole time!"

"It's nothing you should be worrying about, your not even supposed to be here, you were an _accidental_ clone," Naruto said pouting and crossing his arms, his clone laughed and patted the real Naruto on the shoulder.

"Whatever you say Naruto, just be glad she didn't have her special mind-reading technique activated when you _did_ say it, oh I'm sorry I mean 'never' said it," He laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke as the real Naruto dispelled him. What his clone had said however had stuck into his head and made him think. '_Stupid clones…now I know why everyone finds me so annoying! I didn't even say anything…I mean I did say something but it's not that big of a deal…'_ Unfortunately for Naruto, he had forgotten Aki had Dokushin activated _right there and then_, but still he continued to go over what he said in his head, that Aki was never supposed to hear. But she was interested in what he was thinking about now and eaves-dropped as she continued to order the clones. '_Clones always think their right! 'What did you whisper under your breath?' and 'Yeah you did!' they can't even admit when they're wrong…although he was right on this occasion. No big deal though Aki didn't hear what I said.'_ Naruto obviously then thought back on the incident when he had said the sentence and Aki could hear the voices in her head oh what was happening in the flashback. _'So it went like this…Aki said "Oh and one more thing, you need to both act like your both madly and insanely in love with each other!" then all I said was "That shouldn't be too hard" But I didn't mean that like…it wouldn't be hard for me to try and act like I love her because it's easy to do that with a girl as pretty and smart as Aki…whoa, wait. I don't love Aki that's stupid; I'm only 12 for crying-out loud! Sure maybe I have a crush on her…oh crap, I'm going to shut up now…' _Aki had just ordered the last clones off and they had disappeared, her mouth opened slightly and her head fell forward, her bangs covering her eyes and making a shadow. Then she smiled widely, brought her head up, and de-activated her Dokushin so he couldn't tell she'd been eaves dropping. She walked straight over to him, taking more than one step every time, grasped his hand tightly, and interlocking their fingers, which made him jump slightly and look up.

"Naruto, let's go, yeah?"

"Uh okay, s-sure!" Then Aki activated her Dokushin, realised 19 of the thugs surrounding them were already in battle, she smiled and turned to her right, dragging Naruto away, to where the last thug would be waiting for them, he was unaware nearly all of his other comrades had been defeated and as they made their way towards him, she couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for him, it must be horrible to be waiting all on your own, not sure when you're going to be attacked and not knowing if any of your friends or comrades are safe also, but then Aki stopped, realising she'd experienced it and began to hum a song to rid herself of the thoughts, Naruto looked at her strangely, but shrugged it off and squeezed her hand tighter as they rounded the corner where the thug would be.

*~*

"Sensei, why won't you put that book down and eat with us like a norma-oh I get it, you can't take your mask off in front of us,"

"No it's not that Sakura, I'm simply not hungry," Sakuras face dropped as she could tell he was smiling under his mask, and then she turned to see Daisuke laughing which made her smile also. '_It's good us three are having fun and everything…I just wish I knew if Naruto and Aki are okay…they could be fighting right now and we're just sat here doing nothing and enjoying ourselves…'_ Then she looked out the window at a group of three birds in the sky. One of the birds was flying happily with the two friends until two bigger, and prettier looking birds came along, the little bird that was flying happily, followed the two bigger birds, not giving a second thought about the two friends it left behind. The two birds hovered lost for a few moments until a different species of bird came along, it stayed with the two lost birds and to Sakura it seemed like they made friends in an instant, Sakura sighed as she looked away from the birds and into the blue sky. '_That's just like the original Team 7, Naruto, Sasuke and I, then Orochimaru and Kabuto came along and took him leaving Naruto and I…but then Aki came along…and now she's one of Naruto and I's best friends…'_ She didn't have time to dwell on it for long though as Daisuke; who they were waiting for too finish, had now done so and they were ready to leave. Making their way from the table and out of the door, they casually made their way to the exit of the village where they would be ready to meet Naruto and Aki, all the while, 100% unaware of what was happening in the back streets of the village.

*~*

"I'm sorry to say your comrades aren't coming to assist you _and_ we have no idea where Daisuke-sama and the rest of our team are right now, so you picked the wrong people to mess with!" Naruto screamed as he stood next to Aki a few feet away from the 6ft man in front of them, who was of a very big-build and looked like he could snap Naruto and Aki like twigs. They didn't cower back though, they had each other to support themselves and they got into a fighting stance, so did the man in front of them and they ran forward, stepping into action. Whilst Naruto distracted him from the front, punching, kicking and dodging his attacks, Aki went round behind him, she added a small amount of chakra to her feet so she would jump higher and managed to get above the mans ahead, before she fell down again she quickly extended her leg round and did a round-house kick, immediately making him fall to the floor as he grasped his head in pain, he was shocked to see blood on his hand as he did so.

"How did you…?"

"My blood-line limit grants me a special technique, it was easy to find your weak-spot…you shouldn't have thought about it so much," Aki said as she smirked and landed next to Naruto, now aided with a kunai in her hand.

"Fine, but too bad for you, I won't let you hit me there again, you won't have the chance to," Aki's eyebrows rose at his comment as he smirked, he performed a hand-seal of which she'd never seen before and was surprised when nothing happened.

"I never usually have to use this and I never in a million years thought I'd have to use it on a couple of _brats_, but I've had to activate my-," He was stopped in the middle of his sentence as Aki answered for him.

"Secondary defence shield jutsu," The mans face was stunned as he nodded.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I think it's because my clones have all defeated your friends, once they disappear I gain the knowledge they've learnt, they obviously all knew about your secondary defence jutsu, they know what it does and how to defeat it," Aki smirked as she continued. "Therefore that means _I_ know how to defeat you. You should be honoured you got to us," Aki whispered to Naruto everything she knew.

"The secondary defence jutsu basically puts a shield around their area of weakness; in this case his head, but it doesn't do anything else making it completely useless as everybody has more than one weak spot, we just have to beat him up enough to find out what it is. The way to defeat it is to land three powerful hits to his head, it should be enough to break the shield and we should be able to beat him! You know what we have to do right Naruto?"

"Yeah, I understand, we just beat the stuffing out of him until he tells us his other weak spot or we just persevere and ram him in the head a few times," Naruto said out-loud with a smirk on his face, directed at the enemy in front of them, Naruto looked to Aki and they nodded at each other, charging forward they did the same plan as they had done before. Aki made her way behind the man as Naruto made his way to the man's front. This time he created 3 clones before he reached the man, each clone would repeatedly punch or kick a part of the thug, the real Naruto would attack his face area, the second would be the arms, the third was the stomach and the fourth would go for the legs, none of them seemed to be working, but Naruto hung in then as Aki thought of a plan from behind. '_Three times, I need to give three hard thumps to the head and he's finished? It all sounds easy enough, but the attack has to be precise and really strong…two of the things I'm not that good at. I could create some clones…but making those other 20 clones really took it out of me, I'm not like Naruto with that endless amount of chakra he always seems to have! I'll just try…this is probably going to tire me out extremely quickly…but it's worth a try!' _

"Dokushin!" Aki said, as she closed her eyes, re-opening them, revealing once again, her golden eyes, with the inhuman white pupils and eerie pink glow from under her headband. Just to see what she was up against she pulled three shuriken out of her pouch. Slitting them in between her fingers, she measured out the time and distance she would need to throw them again and again and till she gave up, closed her eyes and just threw, she hoped whatever direction the wind took the shuriken in, would be the right one! She opened them again just in time, only to see the three shuriken bounce of the mans head one by one, but she noticed as they hit the shield part surrounding his head it let off a light, almost like she was able to see the shield, almost like when you walk into an invisible barrier, then once your hand touches it, you are able to see. The thug, as if a massive power surge had over taken him, threw Naruto and the three clones off of him as if they were rag-dolls, making the clones disappear and leaving Naruto to fall to the ground, knocking his head hard. Aki noted him laying still with no intention of getting up any time soon, a small trail of blood leaked from his mouth and she began to note a puddle of blood forming underneath his head. She'd never experienced her team mate in any condition of the sort before and it came as quite a shock to her, the same questions running through her mind. '_Will he die? Will I be able to finish off this guy without being knocked out? If I'm knocked out will Naruto die of blood loss before I can wake up and get him to Kakashi-sensei? Will we both die…on my first mission?' _She was snapped out of her stupor as she heard the man charging towards her now, she had waited to long and been relying on Naruto as she had tried to make a plan, but she was too slow and now she was going to pay for it.

"Now your little boyfriends dying in front of you and you can't do anything about it. Who's going to save you while you try and act like the little brain-box your _not?"_ He carried on walking forwards, he extended his hand out, and as he was much, much taller than Aki, he grasped her long brown hair in his hand and lifted her centimetres off the ground by doing so, she brought her hands up to his fist and kicked and legs as she struggled out of his grip. Then the man lifted Aki to his face so she was eye-level with him, she could feel his saliva on her face as he shouted at her.

"I'm sick and tired of you stupid ninja brats, acting so tough and confident with your speeches about how you can beat me! Just because you got a headband and some little ninja tools doesn't mean you have the right to call yourself a ninja. How old are you _ten?" _Aki stopped her struggling and glared at the man, gritting her teeth and somehow growling in her throat at him, the man simply laughed at that.

"Oh, does the baby kitten have claws?" He laughed even louder then as Aki went to slap him around the face, then he stopped, grew angry and; by her hair, tossed her into the tree opposite to the one where Naruto was thrown. She felt her head throbbing, she also felt the warm liquid, fresh, running down the back of her head, then her sight began to blur and the oh-so familiar feeling of her loosing consciousness kicked in, she looked over once more at the man who was now making his way to Naruto, she then turned to Naruto with a solemn look on her face.

"I'm sorry…Narut…o…" Her head then flopped back and her eyes closed as she fell back onto the tree, almost as she was sleeping…and in the exact same pose she was in when Naruto had first found her.

*~*

'_I can hear…Aki…she's….struggling…like she wants to scream but she's not…she is tougher than that. I can hear the man shouting at her angrily as well…and calling her a kitten? AKI! She just screamed…what was that bang?! Why can't I move or open my eyes! Now theres footsteps…is it Aki or the thug? By the sound of the largeness of them it's him…I'll have to do something quick. What about a replacement technique? I could hide beside a tree, no that wouldn't work, Aki…I'm sorry I can't save you…I've lost too much blo…blood…' _All Naruto could do was think as he drifted in and out of consciousness, waiting for the moment when he could move, then he'd be straight up beating that thug up with all his strength, he wouldn't let _an_y_body_ harm his team-mates, especially if it was one of his team mates very first mission! However all Aki could do was sit and wait until the nightmare was over.

*~*

"Do you two sense something is up as well?"

"We should check it out…"

"Mm," The group of three broke into a run, weaving as fast as they could through the crowds, following their instincts until the feeling of unease would settle.

*~*

'_That's it. I can feel it, the bloods starting to move round my body properly again, maybe my heads healed up slightly…I can definitely do it…my leg…my toes I can move my toes! Give me two seconds you idiot thug and you'll be ten feet under the ground via my fist!'_ Naruto was now unable to think all that clearly as one; he was so excited that he was able to move and two; the thug had now approached him and was laughing mechanically as he repeatedly kicked Naruto in the face, legs and everything in between. If Naruto wasn't half conscious he would've smirked and sarcastically thanked the man for 'getting his body moving again'…then he pictured Aki doing the same and he felt the corners of his lip turn up ever so slightly.

"Stupid, immature, annoying, so-called ninja brat!" The thug then spat on the ground next to where Naruto was lying down. Then he turned around with a smirk on his face, head held high walking proudly; about to make his way out of the tree covered area where the three had been fighting. He almost had a heart attack at what he heard then.

"Who you calling a stupid ninja brat, dumbass?" He turned round wide-eyed, his mouth not producing the sounds he was incoherently mumbling under his breath.

"H-how is that possible? I beat you to a pulp!" He stared at the orange ninja smirking in front of him and was slightly scared by the menacing look on his face, it showed confidence yet uncertainty, except it wasn't Naruto that was uncertain, it made the _enemy_ uncertain of what he was about to do. Then his voice turned dark as he leaned his head forward, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Nobody and I repeat _nobody_ hurts my team mates, _especially_ if it's a first mission for them. She had her hopes up this entire mission and you've just crushed them. Now I'm going to return the favour from me and her…but _ten times harder_!" Naruto then growled as he lifted his head up, charging forward, only to get a shooting pain that rippled throughout his body. However he didn't falter, he continued to charge forward once he met the man, they started in combat, Naruto punches weakening with every hit, he could tell and so could his opponent, Naruto was considerably more bruised and beaten, his whole body looked like it weighed tonnes as he dragged himself back every time he fell down.

"Nobody's coming to help you kid, give it up," Just as Naruto wasn't looking the thugs fist was ready to punch him so hard he would be knocked out, but a hand appeared in front of it just in time, squeezed so hard on the thugs fist the own persons hand went white.

"He's protected me, now it's my turn, it's my first mission and I'm not going to let a bone-head like _you_ finish _me_ off!" Aki stood with gritted teeth and ruffled hair, messily stuck in place as the blood from her head wound was serious and coating it into he hair. Naruto was now stood up right once again with Aki, they both knew they wouldn't last long before passing out again and so they had to act quickly. Aki turned her head to Naruto and smiled.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let something as stupid as that finish me…finish me…off…"

"Aki!" Naruto screamed as she faltered back, looking down at her stomach, the man smirked as he cruelly ripped his kunai; freshly embedded into Aki's flesh, clean out. Her eyes widened and a line of blood ran down both sides of her chin. She held onto her stomach tightly with her both hands as she fell to her knees.

"That was dirty! She wasn't looking at you…she…she wasn't expecting it!" Naruto screamed as he looked between the man and Aki, now lying on the floor, tears in her eyes.

"Brat you're a _ninja,_ _expect_ the _un_-expected!" Then he walked towards Naruto, assuming he was going to suffer the same fat as Aki he staggered forward so he could get a fair distance away from the man, then did something unexpected…he smirked.

"Your right, ninjas should expect the unexpected, that's why I was saving _this_ till last! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The man laughed as he looked at Naruto boredly.

"Kid, I've already seen your shadow clones, they're nothing special,"

"I never said my attack was done yet did I? Aki you might want to watch this, you said you wanted to see it and you want to see this man suffer for what he's done to your right?!" Naruto then smiled at Aki who nodded her head and simply watched with all the strength she could muster, so she wouldn't pass out. Naruto turned to his clone, stuck out his hand and waited with a smirk on his face as his clone poked at various areas around his hand in a spherical shape that slowly began to turn into what looked like a mini blue vortex in the shape of a sphere. The man was slowly walking back now but wasn't impressed by the blue ball of light circling in his hand, thinking it was just another kiddie trick he stood still with his arms out and chin up, trying to show he wasn't terrified.

"I really wouldn't stand like that if I were you, you'll make it ten times worse for yourself!" Naruto said, as he noticed that his mans arms were out by his sides, therefore not protecting his stomach…where he would be aiming.

"I'm not scared of your…_little blue swirling ball_ kid!"

"Fine," Naruto said simply as he began to walk forward, his clone disappeared and that was Naruto's cue to run. He ran as fast as he could towards the man, ignoring the shooting pain that rippled through his body every time he moved. Aki watched with anticipation, wondering if this was going to be the famous 'Rasengan' she'd heard so much about, although her question was soon answered as Naruto was centimetres away from the thug. He then jumped a few feet in the air, just a few metres higher than the man and as he was centimetres above him, he smirked, just before he cried out and brought his hand down.

"Rasengan!" Aki held it off as long a so she could so she could witness the phenomenon, but she had to cover her eyes eventually as the brightness of the blue light that surrounded her gave her a headache. As it cleared she saw Naruto sitting on the ground patting, wiping his mouth with a smile on his face as he looked to Aki. As her eyes adjusted she saw it then. Naruto sitting down, safe, panting heavily and the man next to him, a huge hole twisted all the way through his stomach and all the way through the tree behind him; that he had been blown over to during the explosion. He was now in a worse state than the two of them together. Aki could only stare as everything was quiet, except the noise of Aki's heavy breathing and Naruto's panting, then the man spoke…it was quiet but they could just make it out.

"For two brats you're not half bad…what are your names?" Naruto stood up proudly then and walked over to the man; but not before picking up Aki, putting her arm around her should, as she limped with him.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He said with a huge grin on his face, his thumb pointing towards him.

"Koshima Aki," Aki said with a straight face as she still hadn't forgotten what the man had done to them both, still she was proud of herself so she couldn't held but put her finger to her headband. Then the man coughed once more and lay still.

"Naruto,"

"Yeah I know," Naruto picked up Aki into a fireman's lift, carried her over to the tree she was just leaning against, propped her up gently and sat next to her. The two both passed out after a while, not dead, most definitely not dead, just unconscious and drained of all their energy. That was when three figures arrived in the clearing in front of Aki and Naruto with smirks on their faces and their arms crossed.

*~*

**This was chapter fourteen of One step at a time for you, let me know who you think the mysterious 'three figures' are in your reviews! ^_^**

**~Lerryn**


	15. Who are you people?

**Thanks readers, I'm now up to 25 reviews, which is awesome! ^_^**

**Please enjoy this chapter, you know, its times like this I wish I was bi-lingual, because then I could have the same story but in different languages for people who can't understand English…that'd be cool! O.O**

**Disclaimer: (me in a lie detector test) my name is Masashi Kishimoto –beep- oh my bad, it must be a lie. **

**I own Naruto –beep- whoops, another lie, my bad! :)**

**So, who are the figures, friend or foe? Read to find out ;)**

***~***

The two both passed out after a while, not dead, most definitely not dead, just unconscious and drained of all their energy. That was when three figures arrived in the clearing in front of Aki and Naruto with smirks on their faces and their arms crossed.

*~*

'_This situation…it's just like when that happens. When you're sleeping…but you can tell theres somebody stood over you or someone watching you or just about to wake you up, then you actually wake-up and see somebody standing over you…it's like you know they're there even when your eyes are closed. You don't need a blood-line limit for this. No. Theres three figures stood over me now, but I'm powerless to wake up or even open my eye-lids a tiny fraction to see the light of day. Naruto's still not moving next to me, I know because we're touching arms. Let's just hope those three figures are here to help, even better, if the three figures are Kakashi-sensei, Daisuke-sama and Sakura…'_

*~*

"Where the heck is that pinkie and pervert sensei anyways? It's his freaking job to look after them, plus who's this chick with Naruto…I've never seen her around before…" The girl said as she adjusted the cloth around her waist.

"No idea, maybe they split up for the mission…stupid Naruto, getting himself knocked out by someone as weak as _that_…" The boy said, referring to the man laying on the floor a few metres away from them.

"Enough, we need to find whoever they came here with and get them some help,"

"Yeah I suppose…" With that, one of the teen boys picked up Aki, as the other scooped up Naruto using his technique, it would carry him all the way, without him even having to lift a finger. The female of the group sighed and they made their way out of the forest, they had to locate Kakashi and quickly.

*~*

"Well we researched as much as we can; I hope Naruto and Aki are already situated at the meeting point, Daisuke, where are the gates located?"

"Oh, we only need to turn right, and then carry on the road for a few minutes, the gates will come into view shortly,"

"Okay, Sakura, if Aki and Naruto are not there, what do you advise we should do?" Kakashi asked Sakura as they turned right, as told by Daisuke.

"Why would you ask me sensei? Well…if they're not there…we should probably wait for a few minutes, no longer than 30 minutes, if they're not there then…could you use your ninja hounds or something to find them? Because if they're injured…or worse, we wouldn't know anything,"

"You took the words right out of my mouth Sakura, well done, you've paid attention well in this mission," Kakashi smiled at Sakura under his mask as she just looked confused. Then she went back to her conversation with Daisuke leaving Kakashi to think. _'They're well out of our range and so it's not possible for me to sense their chakra or even their presence, I'm unable to tell if they're alive or just being slow. However, Aki is responsible…even if Naruto isn't, she'd be sure to get them both at the gate on time if not a few minutes later…'_ Now they were headed straight up the road, the gate would come into view shortly, and Kakashi grew nervous, as he didn't know if he would be able to leave with all his students in tact.

*~*

"Mmm,"

"Hey Naruto just stirred, think he's waking up?" The female asked as she eyed the unconscious Aki suspiciously.

"Probably, the kids a jinchuuriki, he heals fast enough," The boy carrying Aki said, then he thought for a few seconds and spoke again after studying the girl in his arms.

"Hey…this girl…she's wearing a Konoha head-band, think she's a newbie and do you think she's the reason Naruto's beat up so bad?" The male asked as he smirked to the girl on his right, she smirked back as she raised an eye-brow.

"What…you insisting Naruto fought hard to either show off because he likes her, or saved her and took most of the blows for her because he likes her?"

"I'm thinking the latter…where'd she come from though?"

"Not sure, we'll ask Naruto, he should be up in a few seconds, you still gonna carry him when he's awake?" The female asked to the quiet male carrying Naruto.

"No, he would probably refuse anyway. Due to how fast he heals he should be capable of walking," The other two nodded as Naruto made another incoherent mumble, meaning he would open his eyes and regain consciousness very soon. The predictions of the three were right, shortly after Naruto began to open his eyes slowly, he looked up and could only see sky, and he also knew he was lying down and was being carried…but it didn't feel very comfortable. '_What the heck…this feels like…sand?'_ Naruto looked to his right and saw something he _didn't_ expect to see.

"Gaara, Kankuro and you Temari…why're you here? Oh, how's Aki is she okay? Has she woken up yet?" He got so flustered he almost fell of the bed of sand he was now sitting on, Gaara closed his eyes and the sand bed disappeared, leaving Naruto to run over to Aki who lay in Kankuro's arms.

"Relax Naruto, she's not got super-human healing powers like you, she could be out for a while…she may even be in a critical condition if she doesn't get some medical help soon. Are you here with Sakura and Kakashi, where are they?"

"Well we got split up on this mission, we're taking this feudal lord back to his hometown because it's not safe for him alone, we decided to stop here for food and everything…but Aki and I got told to check the backstreets by Kakashi-sensei and those three checked the main streets. Then we were supposed to eat and meet at the exit gates like…now,"

"We're on the right road then, let's get their now, your sensei should know what to do,"

"Sure, do you want me to carry Aki?"

"Oh Aki…is that her name?" Temari said with a smirk as she glanced at Kankuro.

"Yeah, she's originally from this flower country way out in the middle of the sea of Konoha that nobody knows about, she was the daughter of the Hanaokage but…everyone in her village was killed by Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame…she was the only one left, she's only been in Konoha awhile…,"

"Oh I see, Naruto your not in shape enough yet to carry her, your probably still not fully recovered from your injuries, so…just take a break and walk quietly till we get to the gates, kay?" Temari said as she spoke to Naruto.

"Uh yeah sure…and thanks Gaara…you two as well,"

"No problem," Kankuro said with a wink.

"Gaara…why are you here anyway?" Naruto asked as he got into a walking pace next to the boy.

"We were originally sent here to get the famous weapons they have here, they're said to be made of a stone they have in mines here, we collected them and we were just on our way back to Suna when we found you,"

"Oh…well if you're in a hurry to get back, its fine if I carry Aki, I don't mind real-,"

"Naruto let us do you a favour once in a while, jeez," Temari said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well…if you're sure…"

"We are," Gaara said simply, as the gourd on his back collected the sand that Naruto had been lying on. The three were silent for the rest of way that is until, the gates came into view.

*~*

"It's been 10 minutes…I hope they're okay…" Sakura said worryingly as she paced up and down the gate, Kakashi lent on the wall beside the gate and Daisuke stood next to him unsure of what to do with himself. They watched for the two figures, but it wasn't easy there were hundreds of people exiting the gate at a time, lots around Naruto and Aki's age, also there were many brown haired young girls and it seemed a lot of the males in this village liked wearing orange as it seemed a bright colour for some of the carnivals and events that passed through the town.

"Don't worry Sakura, trust Aki, she'll get Naruto and herself here safely," Kakashi said as he finally got Sakura to stop pacing, instead she now sat on the ground, her knees pulled up, and her chin resting on them. Daisuke sat next to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

*~*

The group of five earned _many_ strange looks from passers by in the town now that they were on the main street heading towards the exit gate. It seemed they had seen many ninjas pass through their village before, but none quite as unique as Naruto and his friends. With the gate drawing ever closer and Aki's condition becoming even more threatening the longer they waited, Naruto's patience grew short. He would've been tempted to grab Aki and sprint his way to the gate, but he said he'd let the sand siblings owe him a favour, and with the many crowds and different directions it would take just as long.

"Damn, if these crowds don't get a move on I'll be tempted to use Iron fan on all of them to get them out of the way!" Temari said as she fisted her palm, preventing herself from reaching her fan, the passers by that heard her say it looked slightly terrified and ran in the opposite direction. But it did work, most of the crowd had moved, but it was still impossible to weave through the crowd.

"I have an idea," Gaara said quietly, he stopped in his place as sand filed out from his gourd, it formed a set of steps in front of the five, making the crowds look up in amazement, from the stair, a hardened path of sand was formed in the air.

"Walking over the crowds will be quicker," Naruto nodded and was the first to begin to run across the path, followed by Gaara, Kankuro and then Temari.

"Thanks Gaara, we should get there in no time," Naruto screamed behind him as he laughed at the fact he was almost walking on the air.

*~*

As Kakashi read his book and Sakura was taking a short nap with her head resting on Daisuke's shoulder, he was the only one alert and watching the crowds, little did he know how they'd arrive. Suddenly Kakashi's head snapped up.

"Daisuke, wake up Sakura, I can sense Naruto's chakra heading towards us at speed…and Aki's…but it's very weak…theres three others with him but I can't seem to recognise them,"

"Right," Daisuke shook Sakura slightly as she woke up, he explained the situation and she stood up wide-eyed, a kunai in her hand. She made her way to stand next to Kakashi, who stood with his hands in his pockets but an alert look on his face. From their point of view it seemed like Naruto was running with Aki, who was very injured and weak due to her low chakra, and since there were three unknown chakra's running behind, it was as if Naruto was running away from them.

"I can't tell where it's coming from…left…right…above!" Kakashi and Sakura's head shot up to the sky, a path of sand seemed to be forming, and it stopped just in front of the group of three, forming steps. Naruto slowly emerged from the path, jumping down off of it, in front of Kakashi, next down was Gaara, then Kankuro; carrying the injured Aki and finally Temari, as she stepped off the sand disappeared and made it's way back into Gaara's gourd. Daisuke's eyed widened at what he had just witnessed; he had never seen anything like it.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll explain later, but Aki need's help quickly!" Naruto said running up to him in a frantic state.

"Naruto, I need you to calm down and tell me what's happened, and then we can assess the damage!"

"Aki and I…we were fighting with one of the thugs, we got clones to handle the rest but this one was stronger. We both tried our hardest and it started off well…but then he threw me off and knocked me out…so I don't know what happened but I could hear her struggling and screaming, the man was kicking me which somehow managed to get the blood moving round my body again, I woke up and started to go into combat with him, but just as I was about to be knocked out Aki had managed to get up without my knowing and stopped his fist…but as she was smiling and telling me 'something as stupid as that wouldn't finish me off…' he stabbed her straight in the stomach with a kunai. I got mad and used Rasengan, finishing him off…but it was too late…Aki had passed out…"

"So it's a serious head wound and a mild wound to the stomach?" Kakashi-sensei said to clarify.

"Yes," Naruto said with a serious face and a nod.

"Please say you can save her Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said as she looked to the un-moving Aki with worried eyes.

"It doesn't look like she'll die Sakura, but she'll be in some pain if she wakes up like this, Daisuke, do you know of any hospitals or doctors around here?"

"Uh…yes, I think I do, there isn't any hospitals, but once we're out of this town, instead of carrying on to get to my village, theres this shortcut, at the end theres this cottage with an old man living in it, he used to be a doctor, I used to go there sometimes when I was hurt, he could probably still fix Aki,"

"Great, we'll let you lead the way, it looks like all the enemies here are taken care of now but we'll still protect you 110% percent,"

"Yes, thank you," Daisuke then nodded, Naruto and Sakura took a place on either side of him, Kakashi scooped up Aki holding her in front of him, one arm under her neck, one under her knees.

"We should be going now really we were only here for our mission…"

"Wait Kankuro…I'm interested to find out more about Aki, since she is also close friends with Naruto, we'll walk with you, so you'll at least have extra protection for this young feudal lord," Gaara said, stepping forward and standing behind Daisuke, Temari and Kankuro stood on either side of Aki, they both knew he was a very talented Jounin and even carrying and injured 12 year old girl, he could probably still attack an enemy, but just to be careful, they stayed.

"Okay Daisuke-sama, lead the way, hurry!" Sakura said urgently, he nodded, they finally made their way out of the queues of everyone trying to exit the gate at the same time, and then they were running full-speed down the dirt path.

*~*

Aki was semi-conscious as she could only hear the low mumble of voices and running foot-steps around her, she could feel she was being carried, either that or somehow she'd learnt to fly. Although she was being carried in someone's arms and they were running at quite a high speed, she didn't feel as though she was being thrown around violently, she was actually very still, the person holding her was either an enemy that didn't want to let her go, or a friend who was concerned or maybe protective, she couldn't tell or really think straight, although the arms were strong and seemed to belong to a male, shock hit her as she realised this _wasn't _Naruto. She was slipping in and out of dazes unsure of when sense would finally smack her in the head, she was hoping _soon_ otherwise if it _was_ an enemy she'd be dead-meat, literally. '_I could be in the hands of that thug guy or maybe his friend…I mean I saw Naruto use his Rasengan he didn't stand a chance…but then we both passed out…oh no…while we were both unconscious…more back-up could've been called…those three figures I thought I saw before I faded into unconsciousness…they were his comrades. I need to find Naruto and find someway to get back to that town, Sakura, Daisuke-sama and Kakashi-sensei will all be waiting at the gate…but what can I do? I feel as though a mind-numbing drug has been injected into me several times, voices fade in and out, the colours in front of my close lids change from light to dark…I'm helpless…there's nothing I can do, but Koshima Aki never gives up, and I'll try whatever I can!' _

She began to kick her legs; they were restrained tightly in the mysterious male's arms, the voices still didn't make sense but they were full of alarm and grew louder, she kicked even more, only shortly after realised a sharp, gut-wrenching pain in her lower abdomen, she moved her hand to her stomach only to find it sticky and wet, she realised it was blood, but it was too late, when she touched her injury, it sent a spasm of pain through her, she couldn't control her body and she was scared, in the most shocking situation she'd ever been in, not being in control of her own body, not being able to stop the pain with every jerk her body made, slowly, as the pain grew more immense one of the voices became so clear, it hurt her head and made her feel nauseas, she didn't know who's it was and the shock of realising maybe she was in the hands of the enemy sent tears of pain and anguish down her cheeks.

"I think she's having a seizure of some kind due to her injuries, we need to hurry and get her to him, I'll have no use for her if-," The voice cut out then, the pain from Aki's violent muscles spasms, her fear, all became to much for her, she closed her eyes and was happy as she drifted away back into silence, where the pain became nothing but a numb feeling to her, she knew outside of her closed lids people were panicking and her body was still having some kind of seizure due to her pain, but she was happy in her own little world, it was where she'd been most of her life, before she'd had friends, nobody could invade that privacy, except for herself.

'_Geez, one little tap on the head, a little scratch to the stomach and you're crying like a baby while being taken away by the enemy….' _As quickly as her voice was in her head it was gone, she knew she wasn't the one thinking that, although maybe that's what her sub-conscious was thinking, almost like the darker side to her, it was still strange that she thought of herself in the third person, she was too tired to care.

*~*

It was pitch black outside when Aki opened her eyes, she felt herself in a bed, covers wrapped round her, she was not in her own clothes, they seemed to baggy to be hers, she wasn't in her own bed either, that she was sure of. Too frightened to turn away from the window and look around the room she stayed there, trying to make pictures out of the stars, but to no avail as the sky was coated in thick black clouds, of which only the moon-light shone through. She sighed loudly, hoping nobody was in the room with her; she was physically and mentally exhausted. She turned slowly, to her relief nobody was in the room with her, however she looked around, it looked like a very old house, built a while back, there was an old wooden door, the floorboards were also wooden and looked very worn, even the blanket she had over her looked hand knitted, like something her grandma would've made for her.

"Oh you are awake, your friends will be pleased," Aki could've sworn her heart stopped. She didn't feel it start again, even when the owner of the voice smiled, as though they were trying to act kindly but couldn't manage it. He had shockingly bright red hair, even visible in the dark, bright blue eyes which looked very deprived of slumber; the black circles around his eyes depicted that. He wore clothes of which she'd never seen before and a gourd almost the same size of her on his back, she figured he must be strong. Then she looked up to his face again where his hair parted, there was a red symbol there, on his fore-head '_love…' _Aki thought in her head as she recognised it instantly, she didn't notice the headband, although she would've been too tired to recognise it anyway. He was sat on the window frame, looking intently on Aki now, she would've blushed if it weren't for the circumstances, and she knew he _certainly_ wasn't sat there a minute ago when she was gazing out at the non-existent stars. Aki tried to sit up, ready to jump away from the frightening looking boy if she needed to, but it made her stomach lurch in pain and she immediately felt sick, the room swaying in front of her.

"Who are you? What friends are you talking about? Why am I here? How am I injured? Why aren't I at home, the flower country with my mother and father?!" The boy sat on the window frame, wide-eyed, even he knew something was not right and they'd never spoken to each other before in their lives. Sand immediately shot out of the gourd on the boys back at shockingly high speed, when it flew back threw the door and into the boy's gourd, seven very…_unique _looking people ran through the door with smiles on their faces.

"Aki, you're okay, I'm so glad your finally awake!" The girl with pink hair and the surprisingly happy face exclaimed.

"Who are you people? How do you all know my name? What have I waken up from? Why was I even _asleep?_" Then 6 of the figures mouth's dropped, the blonde boy at the front looking particularly upset. Then the boy sat on the window frame to her right looked to the group.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," Then a short, wrinkle covered man, who was balding in the middle of his head stepped forward to the girl a warm smile on his face.

"Hello Aki, I am the person who healed you from a very horrific accident, do you remember anything about that accident? Who any of these people are?"

"What horrific accident?!" Aki said with wide eyes, her throat dry all of a sudden, she just wanted to curl up in a ball, close her eyes, then when they opened again she'd be in her house, her mother cradled over her, comforting her from the nightmare she'd just woken up from, her dad would already be at the doorway, with some steaming tea for her to drink, to calm her down and Kusa would be just about to run through the door, throw a re-assuring arm around her and say something like 'Don't worry about it 'Ki, while your with me none of those nightmares will come true! Now get a move on, we have our very first mission today!' then he would grin wildly and raid Aki's house for food; annoying her parents greatly, as she got ready. But she opened them once again to the dark room and the strange people, tears did begin to stream down her cheeks, nobody was giving her an explanation, making her more confused. Then the old man turned to the group, beckoning the red head on the window frame over too, he was there in seconds. She hugged her knees to her chest and waited, waited for the nightmare to fade away. She didn't know what the old man was saying to the group but the pink haired girl, the well dressed brunette boy, the young blonde boy and the man with a mysterious face all seemed to listen more intently than the other three, the blonde haired boy would even sneak worried glances at Aki occasionally, which she could see from the corner of her eyes.

"You said she was suffering from a seizure just before she got her, correct?" The elderly man whispered quietly to the group of people, particularly Kakashi as he was oldest and obviously looked most responsible.

"Yes, that's right, is this linked?"

"Well it's known that seizures can spring up from anything, have it be pain or even emotion and sadly there are side effects, one of these can be memory loss," Naruto gasped looking over to Aki, who wasn't his Aki anymore, she was curled up in a ball afraid, she obviously hadn't noticed she was wearing his jacket, he'd let her wear it as her clothes were ruined, they'd found her some shorts, she was also wearing those too, but if she didn't even know Naruto, how was she even supposed to know what he was wearing? She sat, timid, curled up in a ball, watching Naruto from the corner of her eye as he looked at her. He then turned back to the elderly doctor, eager to hear what he had to say next.

"Now…the effects of the memory loss can only be temporary…or permanent, in which case…she'll have lost her most recent memories forever…"

***~***

**I think this is where I shall stop! ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry for the wait, was it worth it, haha? :)**

**~Lerryn**


	16. Apologies, not an update! :

**Hey guys so ummm, bad news….there won't be an update for a little while longer, but I have my reasons! Well my computer memory was getting so full I decided I would store all my fanfiction chapters on my USB/memory stick, big mistake! Something went wrong and now I can't retrieve any of the chapters, it's saying it needs to be formatted or something for it to work again, but if you format it, you then lose all files and so…I don't really want to lose them all, but I guess I will have to eventually, I had half finished chapters on there for all my three stories and so this message will go onto all of them, so until I can get the inspiration again and try to recall what I had written the updates will have to wait until then, but I will definitely have 1 maybe 2 chapters up by/during February as I'm going on holiday for two weeks then and don't want to leave without and update, I'm really sorry guys it's my own stupid fault, I don't know what I did or why my USB stick did that but I guess it's my fault for not making copies. So like I said I **_**really **_**will try and be quicker with updates now! ^_^**

**Hope you're still going to stick with me and enjoy the story/stories which ever one it is you currently read! **

**-Lerryn, who is very sorry! :)**


	17. Up for adoption

**Hey Guys, so...**

**I've been thinking about this for a while recently, I have three stories here on fanfiction and I really do love them as they've been created by me, they're my own and the fact all you readers love them too (which makes me immensely happy). But, I really haven't been fair on you dedicated readers recently as I've not updated in months; not sure how many, but it's definitely been a while, also I don't read fanfiction anymore as I just don't have the time these days, not really for anime either, I watch it when I can. **

**So i've come to this conclusion, I'm gonna let somebody else adopt my stories. **

**Yup, you can have my stories and continue them however you wish...it's really hard for me to do this, but there's so many talented writers on this site and dedicated readers and to be honest, I think somebody else could treat these stories so much better. **

**So leave me a review or message if you're interested in taking over one of my three stories, whether it be this one, or one of my other two. The reason I'm doing this and not deleting them fully is because I take pride in these stories and I don't think I could just get rid of them like that. **

**Also, I've forgotten how to use fanfiction haha and so I'm not really sure how to send someone else my stories either, so if you know how to do that, message me please? ^_^**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this guys, I'm really hoping that I won't regret this decision. **

**Oh and also, if there's more than one of you that wants to take this story, I'm going to have to think about who I give it to as I want it to be in safe (and creative!) hands. Or perhaps I'm getting ahead and nobody actually wants my stories, in which case, I'm an idiot ^_^'**

**If any of you are interested in this, if you want, I can tell you the ideas I had for the futures of these stories and you can either follow that or just do whatever the heck you want haha! ^^**

**Love you all and thank you for taking the time to read, review, favourite and alert my stories it means so much and also thank you to all the people I've met on here who I'm now good friends with and the people that have helped me with decision making and plot deciding! I'm also **_**really**_** sorry I won't be continuing with this.**

**Goodbye Fanfiction & Readers...**

**~Lerryn **


	18. Adopted!

**WOOO MY STORIES BEEN ADOPTED! ^_^**

**Heyy guys, so I will no longer be continuing with this story, as another author has adopted it and will soon carry on from where I left off! **

**She's called 'Echo Uchiha' just type in the normal fanfiction address and add /u/1892788/Echo_Uchiha to get to the profile! **

**She's a busy author and has other stories to be dealing with at the moment, but when everything is finally done and dusted, I'll post the link here or in a seperate chapter to let you all know! **

**Or in the mean time, author alert her and then you'll know straight away! ^_^**

**Thanks again for being amazing readers!**

**~Lerryn**


End file.
